Le chant du Gerbera
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: TERMINÉE : La vie d'Harry bascule le jour où Draco est attaqué sous ses yeux. Grâce à son intervention, il survit mais perd sa voix et ses souvenirs. Après 6 ans de coma, Draco se réveille enfin et doit réapprendre à vivre aux côtés d'Harry, qui l'héberge pour le protéger. L'amour apparaît… Mais les dangers sont toujours là et ils devront apprendre à combattre leurs propres démons.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Le chant du Gerbera (ce titre n'a aucun sens !)

**Auteur : **Kiara

**Date : **27/12/2018 – posté le 01/04/2019

**Type : **Histoire complète, 16 chapitres, Harry x Draco, Après la mort de Voldemort.

**Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling

**Résumé : **La vie d'Harry bascule le jour où Draco est attaqué sous ses yeux. Grâce à son intervention, il survit mais perd sa voix, et ses souvenirs. Après 6 ans de coma, Draco se réveille enfin et doit réapprendre à vivre aux côtés d'Harry, qui l'héberge depuis le début afin de le protéger des dangers. L'amour apparaît… Mais les dangers sont toujours là et ils devront apprendre à combattre leurs propres démons avant d'affronter le monde.

* * *

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

**Le chant du Gerbera**

_Signification des Gerbera__ : (rouge) passion, romantisme, (rose) tendresse, joie, (jaune) nouveau départ, rayonnement, joie._

* * *

.

**Acte 1 : Talya **

.

**Chapitre 1 : Attaque**

.

La salle du Ministère, préparée pour l'occasion, était bondée de monde. Au milieu d'une foule d'inconnus qui auraient soi-disant participés à la chute de Voldemort, Harry voyait néanmoins ici et là quelques visages plus au moins connus. Des Ministres, des Lords, des Aurors, des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Hermione, Ron et les Weasley étaient quelque part dans la pièce : il voyait leurs cheveux roux flamboyer au milieu de tous.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut un éclair blond et il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy. Toutes ces années passées à le confronter à Poudlard, et surtout la sixième, lui avait fait développer un excellent Radar-Anti-Draco-Malfoy.

Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'il ait été convié, bien que sa présence suscite de nombreux désaccords. Harry avait appris en même temps que tous les autres que Draco Malfoy avait échangé de longues lettres avec Dumbledore au sujet de l'organisation de Voldemort, et surtout sur ces plans. « _Ne te fie pas aux apparences mon garçon_ » lui avait répondu son mentor quand il l'avait accusé de ne pas le croire quand il lui disait que Malfoy préparait un mauvais coup. C'était le cas d'ailleurs, il avait fait rentrer les Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore et une lettre officielle signée de sa main le témoignant.

On vint serrer sa main une énième fois et il sourit à nouveau, ignorant les spasmes douloureux des muscles de ses joues. Comme il détestait ce genre de commodités. Il aurait milles fois préféré se poser sur la plage d'une île paradisiaque, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, en maillot de bain. Pourquoi pas avec Ron et Hermione. Ou même Luna. Malheureusement, il était coincé ici, à subir des paroles et des sourires toujours plus hypocrites, des parades hautaines ridicules, la lumière artificielle lui brulant les yeux, incapable de boire dans son verre de peur que l'on y ait versé une quelconque drogue.

_Merlin qu'il détestait ce genre de fête. _

De l'autre côté de la salle, Hermione lui fit signe de venir avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Alors qu'il se décidait à suivre la demande de sa meilleure amie, un vif sentiment de malaise le prit aux tripes. Harry avait depuis longtemps apprit à suivre son instinct, alors il tourna lentement la tête, prenant le temps de détailler chaque personne de ses yeux verts, à la recherche d'un comportement suspect.

Il le vit au dernier moment, à l'instant même où le sort fusait quelque part à sa gauche. Un homme parfaitement fondu au milieu de toutes les robes colorées et décorées, les cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant son visage, un sourire étrange dépourvu de quelques dents. La main qui tenait sa baguette était brulée, signe que cette dernière ne lui appartenait pas.

Le sort était indigo et le Sauveur n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Il eut le temps de le suivre des yeux jusqu'à sa cible, comme si le temps avait ralenti pour faire de lui un témoin impuissant d'un macabre spectacle.

Le sort toucha Draco Malfoy de plein fouet et déchira profondément sa gorge dans un spectacle sanglant et particulièrement horrible. Le blond tomba sur le sol sans même pousser un cri, dans un bruit trop fort dans le soudain silence, son sang coulant hors de son corps à une vitesse incroyable.

_Tout ce sang. _

Harry bougea avant même de s'en rendre compte. Il aurait pu jeter un bouclier autour des personnes qui hurlaient et paniquaient autour de lui pour les protéger d'une éventuelle autre attaque. Il aurait pu chercher Ron et Hermione des yeux pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. Il aurait pu neutraliser l'agresseur. Il aurait pu faire de nombreuses choses mais son premier réflexe fut de tendre sa baguette vers le corps en train de mourir et de lancer un puissant sort de stase qui figerait toute activité de son corps, stoppant les battements de son cœur, sa respiration, le flot de sang, mais sans le tuer.

Son second reflexe le fit se tourner vers l'agresseur. Il n'eut pas besoin de sa baguette, tant sa Magie instable se déversait hors de lui. Ses yeux verts étaient devenus noirs, signe de sa profonde colère, de sa _haine_, et de sa puissance non négligeable. Il vit l'homme tressaillir de peur mais il n'y fit pas attention. Avant que les Aurors ou quiconque ne puisse réagir, l'homme était planqué contre le mur, ses pieds battants avec frénésie dans le vide alors que son visage devenait bleu et que ses mains griffaient l'air devant sa gorge pour tenter de se défaire de son emprise.

Il ressentait tellement de haine contre cet individu, qu'il aurait pu lui arracher les membres maintenant ou le lacérer de toutes parts devant tout le monde sans problème. Il revoyait Draco Malfoy tomber à la reverse, la gorge déchiquetée, et le sang qui s'échappaient sans discontinuer. Il revoyait ses yeux gris, écarquillés de surprise et de peur, sa bouche ouverte en un cri avorté, ses pieds trébucher sous la puissance du sort. Il revoyait le sang, rouge, si rouge, qui coulait, qui coulait, qui…

« **Harry ! **» cria Hermione quelque part autour de lui.

Sa voix pénétra dans son esprit comme un ouragan et l'arracha à la tragédie qui s'y rejouait sans cesse, le faisait revenir à la réalité. Il libéra l'homme de la pression qu'il employait contre lui et immédiatement dix baguettes vibrantes se pointèrent sur l'agresseur. Il se tourna tout d'abord vers Hermione qui se frayait difficilement un passage entre les témoins horrifiés et choqués, puis vers Draco Malfoy, dont le corps était entouré du dôme bleu que son sort avait déposé. Deux Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste tournaient autour de lui, sans chercher à briser le sort de stase. Il allait vers eux à grands pas quand il croisa Kingsley Shacklebolt, nouveau Ministre de la Magie, ancien Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

« **Je le veux.** » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille pour n'être entendu que par lui seul.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il accepterait : il avait une dette envers lui et ils étaient amis. Les deux Guérisseurs lui expliquèrent rapidement qu'il fallait l'emmener au plus vite à Ste Mangouste, que son sort lui avait probablement sauvé la vie et qu'il devait venir avec eux pour ne pas qu'il ne s'estompe trop rapidement. Lui seul pouvait toucher le corps sans risquer de briser le sort. Harry acquiesça alors que ses meilleurs amis parvenaient enfin à lui, et sans un regard pour eux, transplana en empoignant vivement la main couverte de sang.

HPDM

La Section des Urgences de l'hôpital avait l'odeur de tous les hôpitaux. Sang, mort et désolation. Les murs aux couleurs clairs apaisaient un peu cette ambiance mais elle restait présente, flottant dans l'air comme une menace. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait là, sur ces chaises en plastique bleu inconfortable qu'il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il s'était débarrassé de sa robe pourpre, laissant apparaître une simple chemise blanche rentrée dans son pantalon noir et il avait lavé le sang qui tachaient ses mains tremblantes.

_Le sort indigo qui fusait… _

Il tremblait de rage, de colère, de haine, d'inquiétude. Il ignorait s'il allait s'en sortir. Plus il avait peur, plus il était en colère. Il prévoyait une longue séance de douleur au criminel. Les Aurors avaient déjà dû lui arracher toutes les informations nécessaires. Il avait hésité à transplaner directement dans sa cellule pour le faire hurler, mais il préférait attendre.

« **Monsieur ?** »

Il releva la tête en une demi seconde, plantant ses yeux vert sombre dans ceux chocolat de l'infirmière, qui tressaillit. Elle portait une blouse blanche, des collants noirs et des baskets blanches. Ses cheveux blonds étaient négligemment attachés sur le côté.

« **Vous êtes ici pour Monsieur Draco Malfoy ?** »

Sa bouche était affreusement sèche et il lui semblait que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas bu. Il humidifia ses lèvres avant de parler, hésitant à se lever.

« **Oui.** »

« **Je m'appelle Anna McKinnon, je m'occuperais de lui à partir de maintenant. Actuellement, son état s'est stabilisé et il n'est plus en danger. Cependant, sa gorge a été fortement touchée: j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse plus jamais parler.** »

« **Il n'y a pas… de sorts ou de potions ? Quelque chose pour guérir ça ?** »

« **Non. Du moins si, mais la Magie a irrémédiablement abimé ses cordes vocales. Ce ne sera pas efficace.** » répondit l'infirmière d'une voix douce.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler encore plus fort. Il ne pourrait plus jamais parler. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de vivre dans le silence ? D'être incapable de hurler ? Harry serait devenu fou.

_Il n'entendait plus jamais ses ricanements, ses remarques sarcastiques, ses mots impitoyables. _

_Il ne l'entendrait plus prononcer son nom de cette manière si particulière_.

« **Je… Est-ce que je peux… Le voir ?** » demanda-t-il sans lever la tête.

« **Je suis désolée. Monsieur Malfoy n'est pas encore réveillé. Nous ignorons quand ce sera le cas. En attendant, il aura une chambre personnelle, numéro 208. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez, mais il ne sera pas conscient. **»

Il hocha la tête, distraitement, et l'infirmière partit. Il resta là un instant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. La brume dans laquelle il s'était emmuré depuis l'agression c'était épaissie, l'étouffant, l'empêchant de penser correctement. Il se leva sans vraiment y penser et ses pieds entamèrent une marche qui lui sembla interminable. Arrivé devant la porte inscrite du numéro souhaité, il n'eut cependant pas d'hésitation et sa main abaissa la poignée.

Le Serpentard était comme endormit. Son visage était apaisé, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Seul le masque à oxygène sur son visage et les machines branchées à des électrodes cachées sous sa chemise à manche longue prouvaient que ce n'était pas un simple sommeil. C'était un coma. Harry n'était pas idiot. Il avait été blessé, de nombreuses fois. Il s'avait que le corps, une fois un seuil de douleur passé ou une attaque violente, se protégeait en stoppant toutes communications entre le corps et l'esprit. L'esprit se rétractait quelque part à l'intérieur du corps et attendait. Il attendait que le danger passe, que l'environnement soit propice. Certaines fois, les communications étaient trop abimées pour permettre à l'esprit de revenir. C'était ce qui était arrivé aux parents de Neville.

Il s'approcha doucement, sans un bruit. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il passa lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux du patient. Il s'était toujours dit qu'ils devaient être rêches à cause du gel mais ils étaient doux. Il ferma les yeux, le temps d'une seconde.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration, fit jouer les muscles de ses épaules pour dénouer les tensions et rouvrit les yeux, dont le vert brulait de détermination et de haine.

HPDM

Il laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui, essuyant ses mains rouges sur le torchon qu'il avait conjuré. Il lui restait quelques sorts de Métamorphoses bien utiles. L'apprenti Auror qui gardait la porte sursauta en voyant son état. Il y avait de quoi : il devait être terrifiant, couvert de sang ainsi. Heureusement qu'il avait lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce lors de sa petite séance de torture – il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour désigner ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce – sinon le bleu aurait rendu ses tripes depuis longtemps et aurait fuit.

Mais Harry lui jeta à peine un regard.

« **Envoie quelqu'un pour nettoyer. Un conseil, envoie quelqu'un de qualifié et ne regarde pas. **»

Il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec le Chef des Aurors, Gawain Robards, pour avoir traumatisé l'une de ses recrues. Il secoua la tête en entrant dans les toilettes, ou il entreprit de se débarbouiller un minimum pour être présentable. Quelques sorts et une bonne dose d'eau plus tard, il pénétrait dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Ainsi à contre-jour, celui-ci paraissait épuisé.

« **Harry. **» le salua le grand homme à la peau foncée quand il passa la porte.

« **J'ai demandé à ce que l'on nettoie la pièce.** » répondit-il avec un mouvement de tête derrière lui.

Le Ministre acquiesça lentement. En fait, c'était plus que de la fatigue, se dit Harry. C'était de l'épuisement, pur et simple. Mais c'était compréhensible, cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'il était au pouvoir, il devait gérer la chasse aux derniers Mangemorts, la purge au Ministère, l'annulation de nombreuses lois, la remise en place qu'une Justice non soudoyée.

« **Harry. Je pense… Je pense que tu devrais partir un moment. N'importe où. Pas bien longtemps, juste le temps que les choses se tassent. A la soirée… Ta réaction à effrayée des gens. Des gens puissants. Je vais calmer ça, personne ne te fera le moindre mal mais…** »

« **C'est bon Kingsley, je comprends.** » le coupa le brun. « **Où ?** »

« **Peu importe. Tu peux te rendre dans la Salle des Arrivées, choisir un Portoloin.** »

Harry partit aussitôt. Il comprenait la réaction de l'homme, elle était parfaitement normale. Entre ce qu'ils avaient vu à la fête et les prochaines rumeurs sur son état lorsqu'il était sorti de la pièce enfermant l'agresseur de Draco Malfoy, les gens seraient effrayés. C'était une bonne idée de s'éloigner un peu. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait après tout. Il pensa un instant à Ron et Hermione, et au blond endormit dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais Draco Malfoy était en sécurité et ses meilleurs amis avaient autre chose à faire que de le suivre. Comme passer du temps ensemble, préparer leur futur.

_Il devait partir, loin, emmener sa douleur et sa colère, éloigner la bombe à retardement. _

La Salle des Arrivées était presque vide. D'un simple geste de la main, Harry fit apparaître l'heure. Il était vingt-trois heures, les employés avaient quittés depuis longtemps le Ministère. Le Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'accueil où il présenta le parchemin de Kingsley à l'hôtesse. Elle le laissa entrer dans la salle, immense, qui regroupait des centaines de Portoloins préenregistrés. Il ne regarda pas sa destination, cela lui importait peu. Sans un mot il le tendit à l'hôtesse, qui l'enregistra avec son nom, la date, l'heure et son empreinte magique, puis il se dirigea vers les cercles tracés sur le sol, qui s'avéraient être en réalité des runes.

La boule de cristal se réchauffa doucement dans sa main et il sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'il disparaissait.

HPDM

Il apparut au milieu de nulle part. Littéralement. Il était entouré de blanc, de neige et de vide. Aucune végétation, aucune habitation, rien. Un vent glacial soufflait, brulant sa peau à travers sa chemise. Il se réchauffa d'un sort puis se recouvrit d'une épaisse cape d'un autre. Il glissa le Portoloin dans la poche de celle-ci, l'hôtesse l'ayant prévenu qu'il était réutilisable, puis commença à marcher.

Il ne sut combien de temps il avait marché. Une heure peut-être, deux, ou bien trois. Il n'y avait pas de temps ici. Il aurait pu jeter un _tempus_ mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il avait faim, il avait soif, il était fatigué. Il aurait dû vérifier la destination avant de choisir bêtement !

Il crut à une hallucination quand un éclat noir attira son regard, quelques mètres plus loin. Curieux, il s'approcha puis se mit à courir quand il se rendit compte que c'était une personne.

_Une enfant. _

A moitié recouverte de neige, ses cheveux onyx subissant les assauts du terrible vent. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et la prit délicatement dans ses bras, craignant de la blesser. Elle portait une simple robe grise, et des bottines en cuir. Elle était glacée. Le brun revit Draco Malfoy, mourant, et il se demanda pourquoi tout le monde devait essayer de mourir autour de lui. Déterminée à la sauver, il jeta sort sur sort sans même utiliser sa baguette. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à la recherche d'une quelconque habitation, d'une aide.

Après une demi-heure durant laquelle il ne cessa de renouveler les sorts de réchauffements sur la petite fille – elle ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans par Merlin ! – il tomba sur un village. Il frappa à la première porte venue, une porte en bois ouvrant sur un dôme en terre. Il tapa encore et encore, jusqu'à que ce la porte s'ouvre, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour hurler. Une femme se présenta, ronde et emmitouflée, les cheveux sombres et la peau claire, se pinçant les lèvres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille et son visage se referma. Elle allait refermer la porte mais Harry la retient avec son pied et entra de force à l'intérieur, paniqué. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose : un feu, deux couchettes, une table et des tabourets, des couvertures et des peaux d'animaux, le nécessaire pour la salle de bain dans un coin.

« **Aidez-là. Je vous en supplie, aidez-là. **» implora-t-il en regardant la femme droit dans les yeux.

Il la vit hésiter. Il la vit regarder la fille, puis lui, puis la fille, puis le feu.

_La fille était si froide, elle allait mourir. _

« **S'il-vous-plait. Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir sans rien faire.** »

Merlin, il ne savait même pas si elle le comprenait ! Mais elle finit par pointer d'un geste sec la couchette, sur laquelle il déposa l'inconnue avec délicatesse. Il l'observa faire des allers-retours entre une étagère remplie de bocaux et de nourriture, à la marmite aux dessus du feu. Elle lui jeta quelques couvertures pour qu'il la recouvre, puis rajouta quelques ingrédients à sa mixture. Finalement, après un long soupir, elle lui tendit un bol de bois rempli d'un liquide qui ressemblait à un ragout, et lui indiqua d'un signe de la tête de le faire boire à la fille.

Lentement, avec délicatesse et attention, il lui redressa la tête puis déposa le bol contre ses lèvres bleues qui s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Elle but au fur et à mesure qu'il penchait le bol mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux et ne fit pas un son. Quand elle eut fini, la femme récupéra le bol, et sans un regard pour eux, ouvrit la porte. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait rien de plus, Harry souleva l'enfant une nouvelle fois et repartit affronter le froid et le vent.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

** Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie**

.

La fille ouvrit les yeux de longues heures plus tard, enroulée dans les couvertures qu'il avait pris à la femme, réchauffée par le feu qui brulait au centre de l'igloo construit magiquement par Harry. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que le Sorcier lui tendait un bol rempli d'eau. Après avoir bu avec avidité, elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, et il put voir la méfiance dans ses yeux étrangement bleus.

« **А вы кто ?** » demanda-t-elle d'une voix usée.

D'un rapide sort de langage, _merci Hermione_, Harry fit en sorte de la comprendre, et surtout de lui répondre.

***Peux-tu répéter ? *** demanda-t-il dans sa langue.

***Qui êtes-vous ? ***

***Je m'appelle Harry. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ton nom ? ***

***… Talya** _* _répondit-elle après une hésitation.

Harry lui sourit pour la rassurer.

***Je t'ai trouvé dans la neige. Comment es-tu arrivé là ?***

Il s'attendait à de nombreuses réponses variées, il avait vu le regard de la femme. Pourtant, celle qui arriva le fit sursauter.

***Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir.** *

***Pourquoi ?** *

Elle pinça ses lèvres, le visage sombre. Ses yeux bleus le regardaient avec méfiance et une touche de colère.

***Parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller. On m'a bannie.** *

***Du village non loin ? Et ta famille ?** *

***Je n'ai pas… de famille. ***

Elle baissa les yeux vers le feu, suivant le mouvement des flammes.

_Elle lui ressemblait un peu, alors qu'il était encore enfant et enfermé dans un placard sombre. _

***Moi aussi je n'ai pas de famille. *** répondit Harry alors qu'elle leva vivement la tête vers lui, surprise.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, presque coupable ou triste, mais la referma avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit. Elle était si calme. Bien trop pour quelqu'un qui venait de tout perdre et qui avait failli mourir.

***Pourquoi ? ***

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, les plongeant dans les siens. Le silence s'étira, si long que Harry se demanda si elle allait répondre.

***Parce que je suis maudite.** * murmura-t-elle, en relevant ses manches, dévoilant les lignes sombres qui serpentaient sous sa peau.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, troublé. Il n'avait jamais vu ça. Peut-être que Hermione en serait plus. Ou Kingsley. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'allait pas laisser Talya au milieu de la Sibérie. Il comptait bien la ramener avec lui à Londres. Et peut-être même chez lui. Il était seul au Square Grimmaurd depuis deux mois et cela commençait à lui peser. Il n'avait pas souhaité poursuivre une carrière d'Auror, il avait donc énormément de temps libre devant lui le temps de trouver sa voie. Accueillir une enfant chez lui ne serait pas un problème. De plus, il gardait souvent Teddy quand Andromeda ne le faisait pas.

***Je suis insomniaque. ***

***Quoi ? ***

***J'ai tendance à manger plus de pizza que de légumes, je passe des heures dans la douche, j'aime regarder les gens passer dans la rue quand je m'ennuis. Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars.** *

***Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!** *

***Je suis célèbre dans mon pays, à mon plus grand malheur. J'ai des amis formidables et une paperasse monstre à gérer maintenant que j'ai reçu plein de titres. Je suis obligé de passer au Ministère régulièrement et de participer à des fêtes stupides.** *

***Tu es fou.** *

***Je m'occupe souvent de mon filleul, un bébé. Je n'aime pas trop faire le ménage. Je vis complètement seul mais ça commence à devenir étouffant. ***

***Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!** * finit par crier Talya.

***Je te propose de vivre avec moi. ***

Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois.

***Quoi ? ***

***Tu m'as bien entendu. Je te proposer de renter avec moi, et de vivre avec moi.** *

***Pourquoi ?** * demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

Il haussa les épaules.

_Elle lui faisait penser à lui, quand il regardait Dudley appeler Tante Pétunia « Maman » alors que lui n'en avait pas le droit. _

***Pourquoi pas ? Je te l'ai dit, je vis seul, avec un bébé parfois. J'aime la compagnie. ***

***Mais… ***

***Tu n'es pas obligée. On peut aussi être de simples colocataires. Je ne vais pas t'adopter ou quoi que ce soit, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. ***

***Mais je suis maudite.** *

***Et alors ? Je suis un Sorcier, Talya. Je fais de la Magie. De la magie blanche, de la magie noire. J'ai été le cœur d'une guerre qui m'opposait directement à un homme complètement fou. J'ai fait des choses, des choses affreuses pour protéger les miens ou les venger. ***

***Je… Je ne…** *

Harry sourit, doucement. Elle tremblait mais pas de froid. Plutôt d'émotion. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas avoir peur.

***J'aurais le droit de manger** **?** *

***Bien entendu ! Trois repas par jour.** *

***J'aurais le droit d'apprendre à lire et à écrire ?** *

***Je t'apprendrais moi-même.** *

***J'aurais le droit de prendre de longues douches ?** *

***On fera un concours. Tu auras aussi le droit de peintre ta chambre de la couleur que tu voudras, tu pourras regarder tous les films que tu voudras, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu voudras.** *

***Je ne comprends pas. ***

***Il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre. » **dit-il en haussant les épaules.** « Soit tu viens avec moi et tu vis la vie que tu veux, soit tu décides de rester ici et tu te laisses mourir. ***

***Je veux vivre.** *

***Alors vient avec moi**. *

Les yeux brillant de détermination, elle prit la main tendue devant elle.

HPDM

***Où est-ce que l'on est ?** * demanda Talya deux jours après son installation chez Harry.

Elle lui tenait la main et faisait face à une porte blanche au milieu d'un grand bâtiment. Sur celle-ci, une plaque en or affichait des chiffres qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

***Chambre 208. Un… ami à moi est ici. Il est malade. ***

***Il va mourir ? Chez nous les malades meurent toujours.** *

***Non ! Il est guéri maintenant, on attend juste qu'il se réveille.** *

***Il ne se réveille pas mais il n'est pas mort ?** *

***Son corps est toujours vivant mais son esprit dort.** * expliqua Harry.

Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une infirmière, la baguette pointée sur le corps endormit, qui sursauta violemment et rougit. Curieux d'une telle réaction, et méfiant, Harry se retint de dire quoi que ce soit et poussa la jeune fille dans la pièce.

« **Bonjour. **»

« **B-Bonjour ! Je ne pensais pas que vous reviendrez !** »

Elle semblait tendue. Comme un enfant prit en faute. Harry plissa des yeux alors que Talya serrait sa main plus fort.

« **Je voulais voir comme allait Draco Malfoy. Je passerais de temps en temps. **»

« **Je… Je vois. Bonne journée, Monsieur Potter.** » bégaya l'infirmière en passant nerveusement à côté de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils. Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose de suspect venait de se passer. Par mesure de précaution, il tira sur la sonnette qui appelait l'infirmière attitrée du blond. Il jeta les deux sorts qu'il connaissait pour sentir la magie noire, sous le regard émerveillé de Talya, mais ils furent négatifs.

« **Monsieur Potter ?** » appela Anna McKinnon en entrant dans la pièce.

« **Est-ce que vous pourriez vérifier l'état de Monsieur Malfoy ? **»

Elle tendit immédiatement la baguette, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, et jeta une ribambelle de sort.

« **Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il a bougé ? **»

« **Non, malheureusement. Mais quand je suis rentré, j'ai croisé l'une de vos collègues qui avait un comportement… étrange. J'ai préféré m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.** »

La blonde fronça encore plus les sourcils, maintenant perturbée.

« **Une collègue vous dites ?** »

« **Petite, blonde. Elle avait des chaussures à talon vertes.** »

_Elle avait le même regard que Queudver dans la cabane hurlante. _

***Elle éprouvait beaucoup de colère, et de peine. Elle a eu très peur quand tu es entré. Elle était terrifiée. Mais elle a ressenti beaucoup de haine quand elle a regardé le Monsieur**. * souffla Talya d'une petite voix, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Harry se tourna vers elle, surpris, de même que l'infirmière suite à l'utilisation d'une langue étrangère.

***Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?** *

***Parce que je sens les sentiments des gens**. * avoua-t-elle.

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de se baisser à son niveau. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

* **Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire ce que ressent la dame ? ***

* **De la curiosité. De la panique. De la déception. Mais pas contre la personne endormie.** *

* **Merci.** *

* **Tu n'as pas peur ? *** s'enquit timidement l'enfant.

* **Peur ? Pourquoi donc ? Être empathe est un don extraordinaire, il n'y a pas de raison d'en avoir peur, au contraire. ***

Il vit ses joues rosir de plaisir puis se releva. Miss McKinnon avait fini les analyses. Quand il se tourna vers elle, la jeune femme nia de la tête. L'infirmière n'avait pas eu le temps de lancer de sort qui nuirait au patient. Soulagé, Harry soupira.

« **Vous devriez demander une garde à domicile. Je peux signer la décharge déclarant que je viendrais chaque matin m'assurer de l'état de Monsieur Malfoy.** »

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir. Draco Malfoy n'était pas en sécurité ici finalement et, quelque soit leur passé, il ne le laisserait pas à la merci de n'importe qui. Il hocha la tête et Miss McKinnon partit chercher les parchemins nécessaires à la démarche.

* **Qu'est-ce que ce passe ?** *

* **Talya, je te présente Draco Malfoy. On a étudié ensemble. Il y a trois jours, il a été victime d'un sort très sombre, qui l'a plongé dans cet état parce que beaucoup de personnes le détestent à cause de la guerre. ***

* **Pas toi ?** *

Est-ce qu'il le détestait ? Il connaissait la réponse depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

* **Non. Mais il est en danger ici. Alors le médecin m'a proposé de l'emmener à la maison. ***

La russe fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. Satisfait, Harry signa rapidement de son empreinte magique et de son sang les différents parchemins ramenés par la jeune femme.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Patronus**

.

Deux années étaient passées. Harry faisait de son mieux pour mettre la guerre derrière lui, pour avancer, sortir la tête de l'eau. Pour cela, il s'investissait de toutes ses forces dans l'éducation de Talya et de Teddy qu'il récupérait de plus en plus souvent de manière à permettre à Andromeda de vivre un peu. Mais également dans la rénovation de Square Grimmaurd, dans les livres sur les droits et les devoirs des Lords et leur place politique, et dans l'organisation du futur mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis.

_Ils grandissaient, petit à petit, loin de la guerre. _

« **Bonjour !** » lança Hermione en sortant des flammes vertes de la cheminée.

Dans la cuisine où elle aidait Harry à préparer le repas de la soirée, le visage de Talya s'illumina. Elle adorait Hermione, qui lui apprenait toujours énormément de chose, qui lui rapportait des cadeaux et des livres. C'étaient Harry et la jeune femme qui lui avaient appris à parler, lire et écrire anglais. Ils avaient passés des heures durant dans le salon, à décrypter des lettres, à former des mots, à comprendre et apprendre. Hermione lui caressait toujours les cheveux en déclarant qu'elle était fière d'elle quand elle réussissait.

Ron sortit à son tour, rapportant un dessert de sa mère pour l'occasion. Il eut tout juste le temps de le déposer qu'il recevait une furie brune dans les bras, une fois que celle-ci eut lâchée sa fiancée.

« **Hey ! Salut Princesse !** » s'exclama le grand roux en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras malgré ses qinze ans.

Elle n'était pas allée à Poudlard, car Harry venait tout juste de devenir son tuteur légal et magique. De plus, Poudlard n'acceptait pas les nouveaux arrivants. Alors elle suivait des cours à domicile, d'Harry, Hermione, Luna, et de Professeurs qui se déplaçaient à domicile.

Alors que les deux discutaient de la prochaine coupe de Quidditch et de la prochaine fois que Ron viendrait pour lui apprendre à voler, Hermione s'approcha doucement.

« **Comment va Malfoy ? **»

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, le temps de se remémorer le visage pâle et paisible endormit dans un grand lit à l'étage. Anna McKinnon venait tous les matins voir son patient, lui administrer des potions et faire bouger ses membres. Il la laissait faire puis ils partageaient ou non un café en discutant.

Parfois, Harry passait des heures dans sa chambre, à parler de tout et de rien, simplement pour lui tenir compagnie.

« **Pas d'améliorations. Mais pas d'aggravation non plus, alors c'est positif.** »

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, sans rien dire. Elle était présente à la fête ce soir-là, elle se souvenait du sang, tellement de sang, et de la réaction de Harry. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux, noirs de haine, noirs de folie. Elle le connaissait par cœur, Harry. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble qu'elle savait lire dans ses yeux comme personne. Ce soir-là, elle avait entendu un hurlement. Un hurlement de douleur. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris. Elle était à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle n'avait pas vu le sort, il y avait simplement ce hurlement dans sa tête. Puis elle s'était retournée et elle avait vu le sang.

Le minuteur sonna, déclarant que le repas était prêt et avec un sourire satisfait, le brun sortit la quiche du four.

« **A table les enfants ! **»

Hermione gloussa alors que Ron protestait : il avait dix-neuf ans, pas huit par Merlin !

La soirée fut joyeuse et remplie de rire. Talya adorait Ron et Hermione. Pour parfaire ce tableau de famille, il ne manquait plus que Teddy qu'elle avait considéré comme son petit-frère dès l'instant où il avait tendu les mains vers elle, et Andromeda, leur grand-mère.

_Il y avait une photo de tout le monde sur le frigo et il aimait la regarder en buvant son premier café. _

Tout en écoutant Ron et Hermione débattre sur les dangers du Quidditch, Harry observa sa jeune protégée. Elle avait bien changé en deux ans. Elle était plus ouverte, plus épanouie. Toujours aussi franche, elle détestait mentir et les mensonges. Elle souriait, riait, pleurait quand elle le voulait et ses yeux bleus brillaient maintenant. Elle avait grandi, gardant sa beauté étrange des pays froids et sa peau pâle malgré tous ses voyages au soleil.

Il observa aussi ses mains, capables de faire de la Magie sans baguette. Olivander avait été clair après une demi-heure de recherche. Talya n'avait pas besoin de baguette. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement une sorcière. Elle pouvait voir la Magie, la sentir même par son don d'empathe mais ne pouvait pas vraiment la manipuler. Elle y arrivait quelques fois, de manière aléatoire, pour quelques sorts comme un _Accio, Protego, Wingardium Leviosa, _ou _Expelliarmus_. Cependant, ils s'étaient rendu compte que ce n'était pas un problème. Elle restait plus ou moins imperméable à toute action de la Magie contre elle. Elle pouvait résister aux _Stupefix_,_ Oubliette_, et d'autres. Lorsqu'elle se sentait en danger, un dôme de protection l'entourait instinctivement. Ollivander avait été stupéfait, Hermione émerveillée, Harry subjugué.

« **Harry ? **»

« **Hm ?** »

« **Tu étais partit dans tes pensées.** » rit Hermione en lui tendant une part de tarte à la pomme. « **Comment avance ton projet ?** »

« **Bien, je devrais finir dans le mois.** »

Harry était devenu peintre, la plus grande surprise de tous. Mais il avait toujours adoré dessiner : chez les Dursley, derrière les rideaux de son lit dans leur dortoir, dans sa chambre poussiéreuse au Square Grimmaurd. Son métier lui permettait également de rester à la maison avec Talya et d'éviter les groupies qui campaient devant chez lui.

Il avait déjà vendu une dizaine d'œuvres sous un nom d'artiste : _Lya_. Il exposait ses toiles une fois par mois dans une galerie qui accueillaient également d'autres artistes inconnus Sorciers ou moldus. En effet, la galerie se trouvait avec une entrée pour chaque monde, car les peintures exposées n'étaient pas animées.

Si Harry avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait peut-être avoué peindre un peu trop Draco Malfoy endormit. Mais Harry était un Gryffondor et il savait parfaitement bien faire l'autruche quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

La peinture était son catalyseur. Les heures passées à peindre sans plus se soucier du monde extérieur l'aidaient énormément à survivre à cette épée de Damoclès constamment au-dessus de sa tête. Il s'était passé quelque chose le jour de la défaite de Voldemort. Parce qu'il avait vécu dix-sept ans en cohabitation avec un morceau d'âme du Mage Noir, que celui-ci avait détruit ce lien de ses propres mains puis que Harry ait définitivement tué Voldemort avait créé une connexion, un pont, un fil tangible entre eux durant un quart de seconde alors que le Mage Noire trépassait. Et une partie de la Magie de Voldemort s'était engouffrée par ce lien, avant d'exploser à l'intérieur du brun. Il n'avait survécu que par son statut de Maitre de la Mort, qui avait scellé la puissance phénoménale à l'intérieur de lui.

Alors Harry devait lutter tous les jours, pour contenir cette puissance, pour l'éviter de s'échapper hors de lui. Au cours des deux dernières années, il avait perdu trois fois le contrôle. La première fois le jour de la Bataille Finale, quand la Magie étrangère avait pénétré en lui. La seconde fois lors de l'attaque contre Draco Malfoy. La troisième fois en pleine rue, quand plusieurs groupies s'étaient attaquées à Talya, jalouses. Harry avait explosé, fou de rage à l'idée que l'on puisse la blesser.

_On avait touché à son trésor, à son soleil. _

Il avait créé un typhon qui avait dévasté la rue entière. Cependant, en périphérie et donc là où les vents étaient les plus violents, Talya n'avait pas été touchée. Peut-être était-ce sa Magie qui l'avait protégée, ou celle d'Harry, toujours était-il que l'adolescente avait traversé les vents qui hurlaient, était arrivée au cœur du typhon puis avait doucement prit la main d'Harry. Alors le brun s'était calmé, le vent était tombé et tout le monde avait pu se relever pour découvrir la rue ravagée. Plus personne n'avait cherché à s'en prendre à la jeune fille après ça.

Si Harry ne dormait plus la nuit, ce n'était plus à cause des cauchemars, mais de la crainte de perdre le contrôle. Cependant, avec Talya à ses côtés, il pouvait se reposer de plus en plus.

HPDM

Il avait suffi d'une seconde.

_D'une unique seconde. _

_D'une main qui en quitte une autre, d'un magasin illuminé, d'un oiseau qui vole. _

Ils faisaient les courses de Noël dans une rue Moldue en discutant de Teddy qui grandissait trop vite, d'Andromeda qui se faisait vieille, des futurs enfants de Ron et Hermione, des voyages de Luna, des plantes de Neville. Ils cherchaient un présent pour Anna McKinnon qui donnait des cours de Medicomagie à Talya. La jeune fille était avide de connaissances et elle aurait parfaitement eu sa place à Serdaigle. Étrangement, la Magie de soin correspondait à ses capacités.

_De la neige qui tombait, du verglas qui tapissait la route, d'une capuche. _

Talya voulait manger des marrons chauds alors il lui avait répondu qu'ils en prendraient au retour.

_Ce n'était de la faute de personne. Ni de la neige, ni du conducteur, ni du magasin, ni de l'adulte. _

Talya avait vu quelque chose qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil, de l'autre côté de la route et sa main avait lâché celle d'Harry. Un oiseau s'était envolé quelque part à sa gauche. Le temps qu'il se tourne en lui criant de l'attendre, elle était déjà sur la route. La voiture était apparue par surprise, tournant de la rue perpendiculaire à toute vitesse. Les phares avaient éclairé la silhouette emmitouflée de l'adolescente, et s'étaient reflété dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Harry non plus. Le conducteur n'eut pas le temps de freiner, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter ou de se protéger.

Le bolide la percuta avec violence, envoyant son corps valser quelques mètres plus loin.

_Il y avait du sang partout._

Harry entendit un cri, un cri déchirant, inhumain, ravagé par la douleur et le désespoir. Il fallut qu'il reprenne sa respiration pour se rendre compte que c'était lui. Il se précipita vers elle, vers son trésor, son soleil. Elle était étendue sur le sol, ses jambes brisées, ses cheveux noirs tout autour de son visage. Il tomba à ses côtés et la prit doucement dans ses bras, n'osant y croire. Ils rejouaient presque la scène de leur première rencontre. Mais Talya n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux. Elle ne sourirait plus jamais. Elle ne rirait plus jamais. Elle ne pleurerait plus jamais. Elle ne bouderait plus jamais.

_Elle était déjà morte._

Il criait et pleurait en même temps, serrant le corps froid contre lui alors que l'on criait d'appeler l'ambulance, alors que le conducteur titubait hors du véhicule le visage ensanglanté, alors que la neige tombait.

Ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hedwige, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Snape.

Autour de lui tout le monde mourrait. Il était le Maitre de la Mort, aucun mortel ne pouvait rester à ses côtés.

Tout le monde.

Une lueur dorée sortit du corps vide de l'enfant pour se réfugier à l'intérieur de son tuteur sans que personne mis à part le concerné ne le remarque. Stupéfait, il hoqueta avant que l'on ne l'arrache du corps. Il cria mais c'était les ambulanciers. Il eut envie de hurler de nouveau, de hurler qu'elle était morte, que c'était trop tard, qu'il était seul, qu'il était maudit, que les Dieux le châtiaient. Il eut envie de hurler qu'elle était enfin elle-même, qu'elle lui avait raconté son sombre passé, que Hermione la voulait comme témoin. Il eut envie de hurler que Teddy allait pleurer, que Andromeda aussi, que tout le monde allait pleurer et hurler. Il eut envie de hurler que c'était injuste, que ce n'était jamais lui, qu'on ne le laissait pas mourir.

Mais il se tut, ravalant ses cris et ses larmes, le regard vide, le cœur en sang, montant dans l'ambulance à la suite de son soleil. De son étoile qui s'était éteinte.

HPDM

Il ne l'avait pas enterrée à Godric's Hollow. Le cimetière était sombre et terrifiant là-bas. Il avait préféré le cimetière à côté du Ministère car il y avait de grands arbres qui coloraient le paysage. Il avait choisi une tombe d'un granit très clair, presque blanc et une épitaphe dorée sur laquelle on pouvait lire : « _Talya POTTER-BLACK, 08/01/1985 – 19/12/2000, Ci-gît une étoile polaire, qui était pourtant toujours chaleureuse et qui a su apporter la lumière dans une maison sombre. » _

Hermione avait hurlé. Ron avait crié. Andromeda avait pleuré. Luna avait tremblé. Neville s'était effondré. Teddy n'avait pas compris.

Il était terrifié à l'idée de rentrer et de ne trouver que le vide. Terrifié à l'idée que sa chambre reste vide, que le frigo soit à demi-plein, de devoir jeter toutes ses affaires. Terrifié à l'idée de devoir affronter sa propre maison, affronter le monde, faire son deuil, accepter. Terrifié à l'idée de participer au mariage de ses meilleurs amis sans elle, de se coucher sans la savoir quelque part, de passer des mois à s'attendre à la voir débarquer.

Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne soit plus là.

Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ce serait pire que la mort de Sirius, pire que la mort de Dumbledore, pire que la mort de Remus, Tonks et Fred. Ce serait pire que de regarder Dumbledore s'empoisonner, pire que d'apprendre que l'on est un Horcruxe, pire que de s'enfoncer dans une forêt en sachant que l'on doit mourir, pire que le meurtre de Voldemort.

_Son âme ne s'en remettrait jamais. _

Alors il se laissa harper par les souvenirs. Il se perdit avec plaisir dans les souvenirs des moments passés à rire, à se chamailler, à peindre sa chambre couverts de couleurs. Du jour où il l'avait peinte pour la première fois, de l'illumination de ses yeux quand il lui avait offert son premier cadeau, des chatouilles qu'elle faisait à Teddy, des batailles de chantilly, des soirées à danser et sauter dans le salon au son de la radio. De son sourire quand Ron la faisait voler, de ses rires quand Hermione lui racontait leurs mésaventures, de la lumière dans ses yeux quand Luna lui montrait les incroyables photos des paysages visités. Il se souvint du moment où elle lui avait pris la main le jour où il avait perdu le contrôle, sans montrer la moindre peur, simplement une confiance absolue. Il se souvint des après-midis à courir dans la neige, de son premier parc d'attraction, des fêtes au Ministères qui étaient moins ennuyantes quand elle était avec lui.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, allant se perdre dans son sourire fragile.

Les yeux fermés, il ne vit pas la boule de lumière quitter son corps pour flotter juste devant lui, au-dessus de la tombe. Il ne la vit pas s'étirer, de déformer, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'une silhouette humaine. Il ne vit pas Talya sourire avec tristesse jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre violement les yeux suite à un effleurement sur sa main.

Choqué de la voir, il hoqueta en reculant d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés.

« **Qu'est-ce que ?! »**

* **Bonjour Harry.** *

« **Talya ?!** »

« **C'est moi. Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur.** » murmura l'apparition en penchant la tête sur le côté avec une petite moue coupable.

« **Comment… **»

« **Je ne sais pas. Je me suis senti partir. J'ai senti mon corps mourir sous le choc, mon cœur s'arrêter. J'ai senti mon esprit et mon âme quitter mon corps mais je ne voulais pas te laisser alors je me suis accrochée de toutes mes forces à cette pensée. Puis j'ai senti ta présence. C'était étrange, c'était comme si tu étais là mais en même temps pas vraiment, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment toi. Je me suis approchée, j'ai tendu la main vers toi et quelque chose m'a harpée à l'intérieur. En fait, c'était tellement puissant que même si je ne m'étais pas approchée, ça m'aurait harpé. **»

« **Alors… **»

« **Je suis à l'intérieur de toi oui. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avant parce qu'il me fallait une ouverture et que tu étais trop renfermé sur toi-même pour créer une brèche. Un jour, tu m'as parlé du sortilège de protecteur, **_**Spectro Patronum**_**. Si tu essayes de le jeter, alors j'apparaitrais.** »

« **Un Patronus ? Mais pourquoi ? **»

« **Je ne sais pas vraiment. Parce que j'utilise la brèche ouverte par les sentiments positifs je suppose.** »

Il resta silencieux un instant, encore trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il la regarda sourire doucement, avec tendresse. Elle s'approcha et tendit la main avec lenteur, comme si elle avait peur de le toucher. Ou de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Mais ses doigts rencontrèrent sa peau, qui brula légèrement.

« **Tu es là. **» souffla Harry, subjugué.

« **Je suis là.** » répondit-elle en levant ses yeux bleus vers lui.

« **Tu es vraiment là. Ce n'était pas un mirage de mon esprit.** »

« **Non.** »

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, et il tomba à genoux.

Elle était là. Elle était vraiment là. Elle n'était pas partie.

_Ils étaient toujours ensembles. _

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Acte 2 : Draco **

.

**Chapitre 4 : Draco Malfoy**

.

Le mois de juillet était chaud. Harry poussa la porte de la chambre et pénétra à l'intérieur sans jeter de coup d'œil à l'occupant. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le calendrier posé sur le meuble à droite du lit, où chaque jour était barré d'une croix rouge. Empoignant le stylo, il entreprit de barrer la date du jour. Il avait commencé à compter il y a six ans. Six ans que Anna McKinnon venait tous les matins s'occuper de Draco Malfoy. Six ans qu'il dormait dans cette chambre.

Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres. Comme tous les autres jours, il barrait la date, préparait des vêtements propres et observait la photo déposée sur la commode : une femme blonde et son fils dans un jardin. Comme tous les matins il s'asseyait ensuite sur la chaise en bois déposée à côté du lit puis regardait Draco Malfoy.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds. Sa peau était toujours aussi pâle. Son corps était toujours aussi frêle. _La marque_ tachait toujours sur son bras. Il n'avait pas changé. Rien n'avait changé. Le monde continuait à avancer, la terre continuait de tourner, le soleil continuait de se coucher, la mort continuait de faucher et il dormait toujours. Retranché à l'intérieur de son corps. Loin de la cruelle réalité. Loin des regards, des murmures, des rumeurs. Loin de la haine et du mépris, loin des sorts et des infirmières mal intentionnées. Il aurait pu se réveiller maintenant : son nom avait été oublié il y a longtemps car on l'avait supposé mort à sa disparition de l'hôpital. Mais ses rêves étaient certainement plus doux.

Il n'avait plus rien dans la réalité. Plus de famille : Lucius était en prison et en mauvais état, Narcissa avait périe d'une violente maladie l'année d'avant. Plus d'amis : la plupart étaient en prison, les autres assignés à résidence ou surveillés. Plus d'argent et plus de maison : le Ministère avait tout récupéré à sa présumée mort.

_Plus de voix. _

Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds, savourant leur douceur qui persévérait après toutes ces années. Draco Malfoy était beau. Si beau qu'Harry n'était jamais satisfait des peintures qui le représentaient. Si beau qu'il en était inaccessible.

_Ange endormit. Poupée de porcelaine. Sculpture de glace._

Il avait décidé d'ignorer les papillons dans son ventre quand il le regardait. Il avait décidé d'ignorer les pulsations de son cœur quand il passait les mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait décidé d'ignorer le fait que ses pensées revenaient toujours à une seule personne. Il avait décidé d'ignorer que les sentiments qu'il ressentait à ses côtés n'étaient ni de la haine, ni de l'indifférence.

Harry sourit puis se leva. Il allait passer la porte quand il bruit l'arrêta. Ce bruit n'était pas normal. Il n'y avait jamais de bruit. Cette pièce n'accueillait que le silence, et ses bruits à lui.

Il se tourna lentement, hésitant. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il l'entendait résonner dans ses oreilles et dans le bout de ses doigts serrés contre le bois de la porte.

Il eut un nouveau gémissement et il vit clairement un doigt bouger. Ses cils frémirent, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent.

Il se réveillait.

_Il se réveillait ! _

***Talya ! ***

La jeune fille apparue, surprise et curieuse d'une demande bien matinale.

« **Vite ! Va chercher Miss Anna ! **»

Elle sursauta avant de se tourner vivement vers le corps allongé puis d'écarquiller les yeux. Elle disparue dans un nuage de fumée, comme tous les Patronus corporels. Quelques secondes plus tard elle revenait, tenant la main de l'infirmière qui râlait.

« **Harry ! Vous savez très bien que les gens sont mal à l'aise devant votre Patronus, vous ne pourriez pas…** »

« **Il se réveille. **»

La femme s'approcha aussitôt, dégainant sa baguette. En effet, Draco Malfoy venait de bouger la tête et ses sourcils se fronçaient.

« **Éloignez-vous, il a besoin d'espace. **»

Ils reculèrent, scrutant avec attention le visage du blond qui se plissait d'inconfort. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et tout le monde put voir ses iris gris. Anna l'aida à s'asseoir, son corps étant fragilisé par six années d'immobilité malgré tous ses soins. Une fois qu'il fut assis, le dos appuyé sur les coussins contre le mur, il fit lentement le tour de la pièce des yeux.

« **Est-ce que vous avez mal quelque part, Monsieur Malfoy ? »**

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, perturbé, et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne se passa. Son visage prit une expression horrifiée et il ramena sa main à sa gorge.

« **Je suis désolée, vous êtes muet. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? Faites simplement un signe de tête. »**

Harry le regarda se remettre du choc avec difficulté, réfléchir puis secouer négativement la tête, le visage perdu. La peur qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui rappelait celle qui brillait lors de leur altercation dans les toilettes des filles des années auparavant.

« **Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose ? **»

Maintenant il était absolument terrifié alors qu'il niait de nouveau. Le Gryffondor retint un soupir. C'était prévisible. L'esprit se protégeait. Notamment en effaçant tout souvenir douloureux. Et Draco Malfoy en avait beaucoup.

_Il se souvenait de son regard alors qu'il pointait sa baguette sur Dumbledore, de sa réticence, de sa terreur. _

Anna s'accroupit devant le lit puis et doucement ses mains dans les siennes. Elle lui sourit doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer plus et le rassurer.

« **Je m'appelle Anna McKinnon, je suis infirmière. C'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. Un accident vous a fait perdre votre voix et depuis vous dormez. Vous avez dormi longtemps Monsieur Malfoy. Il va falloir beaucoup de temps à votre corps pour s'en remettre. De même que votre esprit. Mais reposez-vous maintenant. Nous discuterons plus tard.** » finit la blonde en l'aidant à se recoucher.

Il ferma lentement les yeux puis son visage s'apaisa alors qu'il repartait au pays des rêves. L'infirmière se tourna vers eux, le visage fermé, et leur fit signe de quitter la chambre.

« **Êtes-ce que vous souhaitez le confier à l'hôpital maintenant, Harry ? Draco Malfoy est totalement amnésique, muet et pour l'instant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est une lourde charge. Ste Mangouste à une aile dédiée à ce genre de patient. S'il le faut je m'arrangerais pour changer de nom afin de le protéger. **»

« **Non. J'ai accepté de m'en occuper et je le ferais. Je vis seul maintenant et je travaille ici. J'ai beaucoup de temps libre également. De plus, j'ai connu Draco Malfoy durant notre enfance, je pourrais lui raconter tout ce que je sais sur lui. **»

« **Il faudra être présent vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Harry. Vous n'aurez plus un seul moment à vous. Il vous sera difficile de sortir, de faire des rencontres, de participer à des soirées. Vous ne pourrez pas quitter votre maison pour les trois prochains mois, le temps que Monsieur Malfoy se réhabitue. Il vous faudra également vous adapter à son langage, trouver un moyen de communication.** »

« **J'en suis parfaitement conscient. **»

_Il ne l'entendrait plus jamais prononcer son prénom. _

« **Il faudra éviter de parler de la Magie dans un premier temps. Cela risque de causer un trop grand choc émotionnel.** »

« **Même s'il ne sait pas forcement ce qui est « normal****»****et ce qui ne l'est pas ? Je veux dire, si je lui montre de la Magie, même simplement s'il voit Talya, il pensera peut-être que c'est tout à fait normal. N'oublions pas qu'il a vécu dans une famille sorcière. Son subconscient ne trouvera pas cela étrange**. »

« **Soit. Je vous accorde ce point. Mais n'abusez pas trop.** »

« **Bien entendu.** »

HPDM

Au second réveil de Draco, Talya était à son chevet. Elle lui sourit quand il ouvrit les yeux et lui proposa à boire.

« **Bonjour. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier ? **»

Elle le regarda hocher lentement la tête, la gorge apaisée par l'eau.

« **Je m'appelle Talya. Tu es Draco Malfoy. Est-ce que tu te souviens de comment écrire **? »

Le blond fit un signe de tête affirmatif, un peu surpris.

« **Harry dit que c'est parce que seuls tes souvenirs sont impactés. Pas la mémoire de ton corps, ni celle des connaissances ancrées. Tu n'as pas besoin de réapprendre à écrire, à manger ou à ne pas d'approcher du feu : ton corps et ton subconscient s'en souviennent. **»

Le Serpentard baissa la tête pour voir l'ardoise moldue accompagnée d'un feutre effaçable, déposés sur ses genoux. Doucement, ses muscles n'étant plus habitués à bouger, il prit les objets dans ses mains et observa longuement la surface blanche avant de se mettre à tracer des lettres bleues.

/Où suis-je ? /

« **Tu es chez Harry Potter, le garçon que tu as vu hier. Tu es chez lui depuis que tu es dans le coma. **»

/Combien de temps ? /

« **Six ans, pratiquement jour pour jour.** »

Le garçon ferma brièvement les yeux.

/Pourquoi ? /

« **Tu as eu un accident. Harry te racontera tout. **»

/Où est-il ? /

« **Il est parti faire des courses. Il voulait te préparer une soupe parce que tu auras du mal à manger au début mais il n'avait plus de légumes. **»

/Qui es-tu ? /

« **Je m'appelle Talya. Je suis sous la tutelle d'Harry. Enfin, c'est un peu plus compliqué.** »

Il observa avec curiosité son corps vaporeux et transparent, argenté. Elle lui sourit.

« **Je ne suis plus humaine si c'est la question que tu te poses. Je ne suis pas non plus un fantôme. Plutôt un esprit. La seule personne que je peux toucher est Harry. Je peux traverser les murs, entendre au loin, sentir le danger, voyager à travers la planète en quelques secondes. Je n'ai ni faim, ni soif, ni froid et je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. J'ai des sentiments cependant. A partir de maintenant je veillerais sur toi, tout comme je veille sur Harry. **»

/Pourquoi ? /

« **Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça ? Je suis morte mais mon âme s'est accrochée à Harry. Pourquoi je veille sur Harry ? Parce qu'il m'a sauvé et élevée. Pourquoi je veille sur toi ? Parce que Harry tient à toi et me l'a demandé. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Draco. Tu n'as plus besoin d'avoir peur maintenant. Je suis là. Harry est là. Anna est là. Tu es en sécurité. **»

Comme s'il avait besoin d'entendre ces mots, des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, le prenant par surprise. La jeune fille le laissa essuyer ses joues et se calmer sans rien dire, ni se défaire de son sourire.

/Raconte-moi /

« **Bientôt. Harry le fera, moi je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Harry est arrivé dans ma vie juste après ton accident. Je peux simplement de dire que tu t'appelles Draco Malfoy et que Harry, ses amis et toi avez une enfance commune. Il ne devrait plus tarder. **»

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Harry chargé de nombreux sac.

**« Le voilà ! »**

Talya transplana immédiatement à ses côtés, l'aidant à ranger en vitesse.

***Draco est réveillé.** *

***Vraiment ? Parfait. Est-ce qu'il a réussi à écrire ? ***

***Oui, oui. Nous avons un peu discuté. Mais il veut en savoir plus sur lui et il t'attend.** *

Surprise de ne pas avoir de retour, elle se tourna vers le maitre de la maison. Celui-ci avait arrêté tout mouvement et fixait le concombre compressé entre le plan de travail et ses mains, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Ron, Hermione et Andromeda de ce qu'il fallait lui dire et ce qu'il valait mieux lui cacher. Les filles voulaient être honnêtes mais il jugeait qu'il était peut-être mieux pour lui d'ignorer les plus sombres évènements dont ils avaient été les acteurs. Ron était plus hésitant.

Fallait-il lui parler de la mort de Dumbledore ? De la menace de Voldemort dans sa propre maison ? De l'empoisonnement de sa mère ? Des crimes de son père, de ses crimes à lui ? De la haine du peuple pour son nom ? Fallait-il lui parler de ses erreurs, des erreurs de son père ? Il n'avait plus aucune famille.

_Il ne possédait plus rien et ne pourrait même pas hurler. _

Il monta lentement les marches qui menaient à l'étage et donc à la chambre du blessé, songeant au fait qu'il lui serait compliqué de quitter l'étage dans un premier temps. Il allait devoir trouver une alternative. Il verrait avec Anna McKinnon et Hermione.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte entrouverte, il hésita. Il le revoyait, fier dans son uniforme de Serpentard. Baignant dans son sang. Allongé dans un lit au drap blanc. Il avait presque peur de le voir. Que sa vision efface tous les autres souvenirs. Qu'il ne lui reste plus qu'une image fragile et bancale de Draco Malfoy.

Néanmoins, il prit son courage à deux mains et poussa la porte, pénétrant dans la pièce sous le regard gris de l'occupant. Il s'assit sur la chaise à disposition et se pencha en avant. Les bras posés sur les genoux et les mains croisées, il préféra dans un premier temps se concentrer sur ses propres mains. Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration et releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y avait quelques mots écrits d'une main tremblante sur l'ardoise.

/Raconte-moi /

Le Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration.

« **Déjà, tu dois savoir que toi et moi, comme bien d'autres, sommes des Sorciers. Nous sommes capables d'utiliser la Magie. **»

Il leva la main et une douce lumière apparue au-dessus de son index. Il la fit rouler autour de ses doigts, bougeant la main pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Finalement, il l'approcha du Serpentard et la laissa tomber au creux de ses mains. Le garçon regarda, émerveillé, la lumière se transformer en fleur jaune. La petite marguerite s'effrita en une multitude de confettis.

« **Tu es Draco Lucius Malfoy. Fils de Lucius Abraxas Malfoy et de Narcissa Helen Malfoy née Black.** »conta-il en faisant ensuite apparaître une multitude de petites figurines de fumée. « **Du côté maternel, tu as deux tantes et trois cousins, dont la mère mon filleul, Teddy. Je suis désolé de t'annoncer que la seule famille qu'il te reste dorénavant est ta tante Andromeda et Teddy. **»

_Son père n'était pas mort mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Plus il serait loin de cet homme, mieux il se porterait. _

Les autres personnages disparurent pour ne laisser que l'enfant, un bébé et une femme âgée. Il fit apparaître une petite version de lui-même à côté, ses cheveux noirs contrastants avec le blond de l'autre enfant. Les représentations d'Andromeda et Teddy s'évaporèrent.

« **A nos 11 ans, nous avons été admis à l'école de Sorcellerie en Ecosse, Poudlard, dont Albus Dumbledore était le Directeur et Severus Snape, ton parrain, le Professeur de Potions. Poudlard est divisé en quatre maisons : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Tu es allé à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor.** »

Le petit garçon blond partit à gauche, sous le blason de sa maison et le petit garçon brun en fit de même à droite. Il fit apparaître Dumbledore et Snape entre les deux, à droite et à gauche respectivement.

_Que serait devenue sa vie s'il avait accepté la petite main tendue il y a si longtemps ? _

« **Poudlard est un internat, on ne rentrait chez nous que pour les vacances. Certaines matières étaient communes entre les maisons alors nous avons souvent eu cours ensemble lors des sept années passées là-bas. **»

Les enfants avaient grandi, étant maintenant presque des adultes. Une troisième silhouette se créa entre les deux, sombre.

« **Il y avait un Mage Noir nommé Voldemort.** » déclara Harry en regardant le blond frissonner. « **C'était un Sorcier extrêmement puissant qui avait des adeptes appelés Mangemorts et qui voulait gouverner le monde, en commençant par l'Angleterre, pour annihiler tous les Non-Sorciers. Il prônait la puissance du sang. Pour lui et d'autres, seuls les Sang-Pur méritaient d'utiliser la Magie, d'être éduqué à Poudlard, de faire de la politique, de participer à l'économie. **»

Le personnage de Voldemort dégagea une fumée noire qui vint s'enrouler autour des pieds des deux enfants.

_Elle serpentait jusque leur cœur, marquant leurs âmes et leurs peaux. Deux enfants, si différents et pourtant identiques. Deux enfants perdus. _

« **A cause d'une Prophétie, il a tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois mais j'ai survécu à chaque fois. Finalement, c'est moi qui l'ai tué. »**

Les deux ennemis tournaient lentement, face à face, baguette en main. Puis la miniature de Voldemort lança un sort mais celui-ci se retourna contre lui. Draco avait les yeux rivés sur la scène, écarquillés. Il écoutait avec attention, essayant de tout retenir. Il regarda la miniature redevenir fumée, le garçon brandir sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête.

« **Cependant, ton père faisait partie des Mangemorts.** » expliqua le Gryffondor d'une voix douce, faisant de nouveau sursauter son interlocuteur.

Il prit un visage horrifié tandis que Lucius Malfoy refaisait son apparition, tout comme Voldemort.

« **Le prestige des Malfoy diminuait. Il essayait simplement de redorer le blason de sa famille et Voldemort lui laissait l'opportunité de s'enrichir que ce soit en or ou en pouvoir politique. Et ce fut le cas, au début. Puis ton père échoua à l'une des missions confiées par Voldemort et en paya le prix. **»

Lucius fut entouré de barreaux de prison et Voldemort déposa une main sur l'épaule de la miniature de Draco qui se recroquevilla.

« **Alors Voldemort se tourna vers toi. En utilisant ta mère comme moyen de pression, il t'a ordonné d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore et de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école. Mais tu ne t'es pas laissé faire. Tu as immédiatement envoyé une lettre au directeur de Poudlard afin de le prévenir. **» expliqua Harry alors que le personnage de Draco écrivait, après avoir couru loin du Mage Noir. « **Durant toute la durée de la guerre tu as correspondu avec lui, lui apportant toutes les informations que tu récupérais, car Voldemort avait installé son QG chez toi. **»

Une chouette noire s'envola jusqu'à l'apparition de Dumbledore, qui prit la lettre.

« **Après la mort de Voldemort… La société anglaise sorcière a mis du temps à se relever. Voldemort avait envahi la politique, la justice, l'économie… Il fallait tout reprendre. Purger, traquer, réparer. Le Ministre de la Magie a organisé une grande fête deux mois après la guerre, réunissant tous les grands noms et les figures emblématiques de la guerre. J'étais présent. Toi aussi. Mais…** »

Il ne resta plus que les miniatures de Draco et Harry, vêtus de tenues de galas, dos à dos.

« **Les gens ont peur du nom de Malfoy. Ce nom leur rappelle la guerre, leur rappelle Voldemort et toutes les atrocités qu'il a commis. Que tu aies aidé à sa défaite n'a eu aucune importance. Certains… Certains pensent que tu devrais être en prison, ou mort. Alors on t'a attaqué. Un sort t'a lacéré la gorge.** » raconta-t-il, le personnage de Draco tombant au sol, son sang formant lentement une auréole autour de lui.

_Tant de sang…_

« **Nous avons réussi à te sauver mais depuis, tu dormais. Mais te voilà réveillé maintenant. »**

Il leva les yeux vers lui, les plongeant dans les siens. Le vert affrontait le gris, l'émeraude se perdait dans l'orage. Ses mains se serrèrent autour des confettis, blanches. Il tremblait. Harry se leva, remplit magiquement un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Puis il se détourna et quitta silencieusement la pièce. Draco avait besoin d'être seul pour l'instant.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5 : Oubliette**

.

Anna McKinnon arriva avec un médaillon argenté le matin suivant. Elle l'avait enlevé à Draco pour l'opération et avait oublié de le lui remettre. Puis il avait déménagé et elle l'avait laissé dans un tiroir. Il y avait un dragon gravé au recto, avec un œil en quartz blanc et un serpent au verso, avec pour œil une pierre de jade. Elle n'avait pas pu l'ouvrir, seul Draco le pouvait.

Alors le Sauveur, son Patronus et l'infirmière se retrouvèrent à fixer avec attention Draco Malfoy et le médaillon. A peine eut-il posé les doigts dessus que celui-ci s'illuminait et s'ouvrait.

Il y avait deux choses à l'intérieur. La première chose était une photo, une photo sorcière en noir et blanc, pliée en quatre. Elle dévoila un groupe de quatre adolescents dans un jardin. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. En arrière-plan, on pouvait parfaitement voir la villa Zabini. Le plus surprenant était leurs tenues : ils étaient tous habillés à la moldue, dans des vêtements décontractés adaptés à la chaleur de l'été. Pansy portait simplement un sort et un tee-shirt qui laissait apparaître son maillot de bain par transparence, Blaise était en short de bain. Théodore portait un tee-shirt par-dessus son maillot et Draco, qui n'avait pas encore cette marque noire tatouée sur le bras, un maillot de corps et un short.

Ils n'étaient plus les héritiers de quatre grandes familles. Ils n'étaient plus que des adolescents. Des amis. Loin de la guerre, loin de la peine et de la peur, loin des erreurs de leurs parents. Juste… Des enfants.

_Dorénavant, il était seul. _

Blaise Zabini était resté neutre durant la guerre mais il était étroitement surveillé. Théodore Nott avait dû fuir le pays avec sa mère et sa petite-sœur. Pansy Parkinson était assignée à domicile avec interdiction de quitter le domaine de sa famille.

La seconde chose était un flacon dont la taille avait été réduite. D'un mouvement de la baguette, l'infirmière blonde lui permit de reprendre sa taille normale et seules deux personnes furent capable de reconnaître la brume argentée caractéristique d'un souvenir.

« **Je vais chercher la Pensine** » déclara Harry en quittant la chambre.

/Pensine ? /

«** Oui. Le flacon contient un souvenir. La Pensine est utilisée pour le visualiser. **» expliqua l'adulte.

Harry revint avec le récipient en pierre gravé. Il le posa sur la chaise à côté du lit, qu'il rapprocha du Serpentard.

« **C'est ton souvenir, à toi de le visualiser en premier. Si tu ne nous autorise pas à le regarder ensuite, nous ne le feront pas, c'est personnel. Il faut verser le contenu du flacon dans le liquide, voilà comme ça. Maintenant, plonge ton visage dedans. N'ait pas peur, tu seras transporté à l'intérieur du souvenir, tu pourras respirer. **»

Il l'aida à se pencher, puis à plonger le visage à l'intérieur. Pour s'occuper, Talya s'amusa à flotter dans la pièce, puis à tresser les cheveux blonds de la femme. Harry descendit faire du café. Quand il remonta, elle le remercia en prenant la tasse. Draco releva la tête à ce moment-là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, le regardant étrangement. D'un geste malhabile, il fit un signe vers la bassine pour l'autoriser à regarder. Alors Harry plongea dans le souvenir.

* * *

_Le décor prit la forme de la Salle Sur Demande, et plus précisément de la Salle des Objets Cachés. _

_Draco Malfoy était de dos, face à l'Armoire à Disparaître qu'il essayait de réparer. Dans ses mains, un oiseau blanc ne bougeait plus. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, tombant sur le corps sans vie. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer_. _A la plus grande surprise d'Harry, il se vit apparaître derrière lui. _

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cette scène.

_« __**Est-ce que tout va bien ?**__ »_

_Draco sursauta, puis se retourna vivement, refermant ses doigts sur le corps de l'oiseau comme pour le protéger. _

_« __**Casse toi Potter ! **__» cracha le blond en essuyant rageusement les larmes sur ses joues. _

_Le Gryffondor répondit d'une grimace, sans partir pour autant. Au contraire, Harry regarda son double s'avancer. Ses yeux verts se baissèrent vers la forme blanche. _

_« __**Il est mort ?**__ » demanda-t-il doucement. _

_Draco ne répondit pas, serrant les dents. Il recula encore d'un pas. Ses yeux gris observèrent avec méfiance sa Némésis prendre l'oiseau dans ses mains avec délicatesse avant de lui tourner le dos pour le déposer dans une boite en carton qui trainait là. _

_«__** J'ai dit à Dumbledore que tu préparais un mauvais coup.**__ »_

_Derrière lui, Draco recula d'un pas, comme touché physiquement par les mots pourtant prononcés à voix basse. Harry pu voir son visage tordu par une grimace mais pas son double vaporeux. _

_« __**Je lui ai dit que tu étais un Mangemort. Que tu servais Voldemort, comme ton père. Je l'ai aussi dit à Ron et Hermione mais ils ne m'ont pas cru. Et Dumbledore m'a seulement dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.**__ »_

_De sa baguette sortit une étincelle qui mit le feu à la boite en carton. Les flammes entamèrent un ballet envoutant dans ses yeux verts. Draco regardait le feu, comme s'il avait peur de regarder Harry. Le Gryffondor pouvait voir son cœur battre à toute allure sur la veine qui pulsait sur son cou. _

_« __**Alors dit-moi Malfoy. » **__dit Harry en se retournant vers lui.__** « Est-ce que Dumbledore à raison ? Est-ce que tout cela n'est qu'un énorme mensonge ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser.**__ »_

_« __**Je me moque de ce que tu penses Potter. **__» répondit le blond avec sa voix la plus froide, cherchant à se protéger derrière son masque. _

_« __**J'ai décidé de te faire passer un test, Malfoy. **__» déclara-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Ses yeux verts s'accrochèrent à l'argent et ne le quittèrent plus. «__** Si tu réussi, alors je t'accorderais ma confiance. Si tu échoue, alors je le jure devant Merlin, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour mettre fin à tes agissements, peu importe le rôle de Dumbledore dans cette histoire. **__» _

_« __**Casse toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! **__» hurla le Serpentard, qui résista à l'envie de reculer encore, de fuir._

_« __**Bien sûr que si.**__ » réplica l'Elu en regardant son vis-à-vis se recroqueviller à chaque mot.__« __**Je comprends mieux que personne. Je sais ce que ça fait de porter une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Je sais ce que ça fait de devoir accomplir une mission pour protéger sa famille. Je sais ce que ça fait de vivre avec un compte à rebours. Je sais ce que ça fait de trembler dans le noir, de voir ses nuits être envahies par les cauchemars, d'avoir envie de crier. Je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir terriblement seul, d'avoir la sensation de se noyer devant tout le monde. **__» _

Il savait ce que ça faisait de ne pas avoir le choix. Ils étaient pareils.

_Il laissa tomber sa baguette, qui roula sur le sol jusqu'au pieds du fils de Lucius Malfoy, qui sursauta en relevant vivement la tête. Harry avait les yeux fermés, les bras écartés. Il attendait, sans rien faire, sans rien dire. C'était son test. Il était à sa merci. S'il était vraiment du côté de Voldemort, alors il avait tout le pouvoir de le capturer. Même s'il ne l'était pas, il avait le pouvoir de le frapper, de décharger toute sa frustration et toute sa douleur. Harry attendit. Il attendit les coups, il attendit les sorts, il attendit les cris. _

_Mais il n'y eu rien. Rien d'autre de la voix de Malfoy, son souffle sur son visage. Il ne voyait pas les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, il ne voyait pas ses mains qui tremblaient. _

_« __**Tu dois gagner Potter. » **__souffla sa Némésis d'une voix tremblante, fragile, brisée.__** « Il a ma mère alors tu dois gagner. Je ferais tout pour que tu gagnes. Même suivre les plans stupides de Dumbledore. Même écouter aux portes des réunions. Même regarder le Lord torturer les autres. Même le regarder droit dans les yeux sans trembler.**__ »_

_Harry regarda Draco passer ses doigts sur la joue de son sosie, le cœur serré. En partie caché derrière ses cils blonds, ses yeux gris brillaient d'une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Elle était loin, la violence de leurs échanges passés. _

Il ne lui restait plus aucun souvenir de ce moment.

_« __**Tu vas gagner Potter parce que même si tu te noies, tu n'es pas seul. Il y aura toujours une main pour te remonter à la surface, un radeau auquel d'accrocher. Parce qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour éclairer ta chambre, pour prendre ta main, pour caresser tes cheveux.**__ » _

_Draco recula d'un pas, ses doigts quittant sa joue. Les yeux d'Harry frémirent mais il ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Il ne vit pas le sourire triste de Draco. Il ne vit pas sa baguette se lever. Il avait réussi le test. Mais ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Il n'eut pas le droit de lire la douleur dans les yeux de son opposé alors qu'il lui arrachait ses souvenirs. _

_« __**Oubliette.**__ »_

* * *

Harry sortit la tête de la Pensine, et ne put dire quoi que ce soit. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir perdu, un souvenir volé, un souvenir oublié. Un petit flacon qui refermait quelques minutes volées au temps, un instant fragile, la confrontation de deux âmes identiques.

Harry n'avait pas cherché à arrêter Draco Malfoy et il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il l'avait regardé pointer sa baguette sur son mentor sans y croire, il l'avait regardé baisser son arme en retenant sa respiration. Il avait cru que tout était fini. Mais Snape l'avait fait tomber de la tour et tout c'était effondré.

Harry avait gagné. Il avait gagné avec Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Il avait gagné avec les Weasley et l'Ordre du Phœnix, avec Luna et Neville, avec tous les autres. Il avait gagné avec les lettres de Draco Malfoy, avec le mensonge de Narcissa Malfoy, avec la trahison de Severus Snape.

Quand il doutait, dans le noir de sa chambre, au cœur d'une forêt sombre, un médaillon autour du cou, enfermé dans un cachot, quelque chose en lui se réchauffait et lui disait que tout irait bien. Qu'il y avait tant de personnes derrière lui, avec lui. Qu'elles l'aidaient, le soutenaient. Il y avait cette chaleur qui s'installait dans sa poitrine et qui le rassurait.

Il s'était longtemps demandé ce que c'était. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi son regard sur Draco Malfoy avait changé. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à l'appeler _Malfoy_, pourquoi _Draco_ sonnait si bien. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi ses yeux ne pouvaient pas le quitter, pourquoi il admirait les étoiles en se demandant s'il allait bien, pourquoi il l'avait regardé en premier quand il avait sauté des bras d'Hagrid. Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi son attaque l'avait autant touchée, pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant, pourquoi il l'avait accueilli chez lui sans se poser de questions.

_Pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu recommencer à aimer Ginny. _

Les réponses étaient là, dans un flacon de verre. Dans un souvenir.

« **Un café Draco ?** » demanda subitement Talya alors que l'infirmière sortait de la Pensine.

/Oui / répondit le blond en hochant la tête.

« **Moi aussi** » soupira la blonde.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du souvenir. Harry donna les noms des personnes sur la photo, expliqua ce qu'ils étaient devenus, lui demanda s'il souhaitait les voir, mais ne le regarda jamais dans les yeux. Draco répondit qu'il n'était pas contre. Mais pas maintenant. Ils le laissèrent se reposer et quittèrent la pièce, s'arrêtant pour discuter dans le couloir. Talya disparut dans un nuage argenté.

« **J'ai eu une idée, Harry. Vous et vos amis avez bien étudié avec Draco Malfoy ? Pourquoi ne pas lui montrer vos souvenirs, afin de l'aider ?** »

« **Non.** » répondit le garçon d'une voix ferme en observant le visage endormit du blond à travers l'ouverture de la porte.

« **Pardon ? Non ?!** »

« **Je ne ferais pas ça. Non seulement parce que ces souvenirs ne sont pas beaux mais également parce que j'ai pris la décision de le libérer de son passé.** »

« **Je ne comprends pas. **» balbutia l'infirmière, perdue.

« **Je vais lui offrir l'enfance qu'il n'a pas eu. Que nous n'avons pas eu. Je vais lui rendre son innocence.** »

« **Mais… **»

« **Miss. Vous êtes infirmière, vous avez surement vu des choses horribles. Draco, moi, mes amis, ma famille, nous avons tous été au cœur de la Guerre. Ce jour-là, à Poudlard, nous étions en première ligne. Pas les adultes, pas les Aurors. Nous. Des enfants. Je vais lui rendre sa liberté. Je vais lui rendre ses nuits paisibles, loin des cauchemars. Je ne lui montrerais pas le sang qui a taché l'herbe, les blessures qui ont déchirées la peau, les morts entassés dans la Grande Salle. » **

_Les pierres brisées de ce château qui avait été leur maison. _

**« Je ne lui montrerais pas les conséquences des erreurs de son père, les conséquences de ses propres erreurs, des miennes, de celles de Dumbledore. Parce qu'il mérite un nouveau départ, une seconde chance. Je veux le voir apprendre à vivre comme s'il n'avait jamais oublié comme faire.** »

« … **Je vois. **» murmura la blonde après un silence, triste face au regard hanté du garçon.

Elle le quitta quelques instants plus tard, après l'avoir remercié pour le café. Harry partit s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque des Black, s'effondrant dans le grand fauteuil au coin du feu. Il fixa longtemps les flammes, silencieux. Il avait peur de penser. Peur de réfléchir. Peur d'analyser ses sentiments.

***Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** * demanda Talya en apparaissant sur l'accoudoir.

Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux, comme une mère ou une sœur. Elle l'était après tout. Sa petite sœur. Sa famille. Elle avait senti les sentiments contradictoires s'affronter dans la poitrine de son « maitre », et son don d'empathe était toujours actif. Parce qu'elle était maintenant une partie de lui, l'adolescente avait accès à ses souvenirs. Elle connaissait donc son passé, leur passé commun.

* **De tous, Draco Malfoy était celui qui me comprenait le mieux. Il était celui qui comprenait le mieux cette pression constante sur ma poitrine, cette peur qui me tordait le ventre, ce compte à rebours qui tiquait dans un coin de ma tête. Il était celui qui comprenait le mieux ma vie, mon destin, mes devoirs. Nous étions tous les deux des marionnettes, des pantins. Maintenant… Il n'y a plus personne. Je n'ai plus personne. Je ne pourrais plus voir ce « moi aussi » dans ses yeux. Je suis tout seul maintenant. ***

Seul, perdu au milieu de l'océan, au cœur de la nuit.

_Il n'y avait plus cette présence constante dans son dos, qui le rassurait et le protégeait des tempêtes, lui soufflant qu'il savait, qu'il comprenait, qu'ils étaient dans la même galère_.

Seul. Entièrement seul. Perdu.

Talya caressait ses cheveux, le berçait avec une mélodie. Il était presque jaloux de Draco. Pour avoir l'opportunité d'oublier et de vivre. Mais il n'osait penser à la douleur de Ron et Hermione, à celle des Weasley qui l'avaient accueilli dans leur famille sans contrainte, à celle de ses amis, à celle de Teddy qui l'appelait « Pa », à celle d'Andromeda qui se retrouverait seule. Il n'avait pas le droit de leur faire ça.

_Il devait vivre. _

Avancer, relever la tête, respirer pour eux. Pour tous leurs efforts, pour tout leur soutient, pour tout leur amour, pour toutes leurs pertes. Il devait vivre pour Fred, pour Tonks et Remus, pour les parents d'Hermione. Il devait vivre pour Dobby et Dumbledore, pour Snape et Sirius. Il ne devait pas abandonner. Il ne devait pas laisser tomber.

Il devait rester fort. Il ne devait pas se morfondre. Même s'il demeurait seul dans son radeau perdu. Même s'il n'y avait plus personne pour le comprendre. Il devait être fort pour permette à Draco de sourire, pour élever Teddy, pour ses meilleurs amis.

Alors pour extérioriser tout ça, Harry prit un pinceau. Il peignit une poupée aux yeux en forme de boutons verts dans une barque, au milieu d'une mer calme. Et il rajouta des étoiles dans le ciel pour le guider.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6 : Talya Potter-Black **

.

/Tu peux rester ici alors que Harry est partit ? Je croyais que tu étais rattachée à lui /

Harry était parti chercher un fauteuil roulant sorcier, sous les indications d'Anna. Ils étaient donc tous les deux seuls dans cette grande maison.

« **Oui, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être constamment à ses côtés. Cette maison abrite suffisamment de sa Magie pour me permettre de rester ici, et il lui suffit de le vouloir ou de lancer le sort pour que j'apparaisse à ses côtés. Je suis tout sauf un Patronus normal, tout comme j'étais tout sauf une humaine normale. Je ne dépends pas des mêmes règles pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai une conscience. **»

/Parle le moi de toi /

Talya sourit en flottant juste au-dessus de l'unique chaise de la chambre. Elle commença son récit, d'une voix basse comme une berceuse.

oOo

_C'est l'histoire d'un bébé né dans un pays où il fait toujours froid, où la neige pénètre jusque notre lit, où l'air est toujours glacial et ou la nourriture est rare. Le bébé était né dans un village perdu au milieu de l'immensité blanche, d'une mère qui mourut en lui donnant la vie et d'un père inconnu. Ce bébé cependant, avait des marques sur sa peau. Des marques noires et épaisses, le signe des Démons. _

_En réalité c'était l'expression de sa Magie, constamment sollicitée pour le protéger du froid, apaiser sa faim et guérir ses blessures mais personne ne le savait. Sans cette Magie et ces marques, le bébé serait mort comme bien d'autres. _

_Le village craignait le bébé, le détestait même, mais les lois n'autorisaient pas son exil avant sa treizième année. Les Enfants du Démon étaient automatiquement exilés, après que l'un d'eux eu presque détruit le village. Alors le bébé fut élevé par sa tante, qui ne l'aimait ni ne le détestait. Elle ne le frappait pas mais ne le grondait pas non plus. La tante élevait le bébé dans le silence le plus total, surveillée par le village avec attention. Un Enfant du Démon ne devait pas grandir dans l'amour. _

_Le bébé grandit, devint une enfant qui se tenait sur ses deux jambes, qui n'avait jamais appris à sourire, qui se méfiait des autres. Les enfants et les adultes la détestaient. Les enfants la frappaient ou la fuyaient, parce que leurs parents leur avaient appris, craignant l'Enfant du Démon. _

_Le jour de ses treize ans, sa tante lui donna un couteau à l'aube et le Chef du village vint trouver l'enfant maudit. On l'emmena à quelques mètres du village et lui demanda de marcher, le plus loin possible, et de ne jamais revenir. Alors l'enfant marcha, avança jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que la faim le vide de toutes ses forces et s'effondra. Il allait mourir, il voulait mourir. Sa vie n'avait aucun sens, aucune utilité. Il était un monstre, il ignorait même pourquoi on l'avait laissé en vie si longtemps, ignorant que sa Magie le protégeait de toutes les attaques mortelles. _

_Puis un homme arriva. Un homme venu d'ailleurs, qui ne connaissait pas le froid mais qui connaissait la faim. L'homme prit l'enfant dans ses bras, le réchauffa, et retourna au village. Il alla voir la tante de l'enfant, sans savoir qui elle était et lui demanda de le sauver. La tante lui donna de la soupe et une couverture, comme pour demander pardon. L'homme repartit dans son pays avec l'enfant. Il lui apprit à parler sa langue, à lire et à écrire, à voler sur un balai, à cuisiner. Et le plus important : l'homme lui apprit à vivre. Il lui apprit à sourire, à aimer. Il lui apprit ce que ça faisait d'avoir une famille. _

oOo

« **Harry m'a sauvée.** » termina l'adolescente, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Avant que Draco n'ait eu le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit, Harry déboula dans sa chambre avec un énorme paquet en lévitation derrière lui, tout joyeux.

« **Tadaa !** »

Le blond rit de son arrivée et regarda avec curiosité Harry ouvrit le carton, dévoilant un étrange appareil. C'était comme une chaise, avec deux énormes roues à la place des pieds et des accoudoirs.

« **C'est un fauteuil roulant sorcier. Cette merveille est capable de surmonter les obstacles comme les marches ou même les escaliers grâce à un habile mélange de sort de lévitation et de runes. C'est Miss Anna qui me l'a conseillé, tout comme le kiné qui va venir te voir chaque jour pour t'aider à te mouvoir correctement et surtout à marcher. Alors pour fêter cette merveilleuse nouvelle, j'ai préparé ton plat préféré !** » s'exclama le brun avec un visage d'enfant émerveillé et fier.

Draco rit de nouveau, applaudissant avant d'écrire quelques mots, que Talya lisait par-dessus son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas parler mais ses cordes vocales pouvaient encore vibrer et former des bruits, comme des rires ou des soupirs.

« **Comment est-ce que tu sais quel est mon plat préféré ?** »

« **Tu te souviens des maisons à Poudlard ? Nous mangions tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle mais à des tables séparées. Les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard sont côte à côte alors j'ai souvent eu l'occasion de te voir manger en sept ans. **»

« **Tu regardes souvent les gens manger ? **» lu la jeune fille tandis que le Serpentard affichait un sourire moqueur.

« **Oh non ! Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Draco. Chaque maison a un chef, par année et par maison. J'étais celui de Gryffondor et tu étais celui de Serpentard. On te respectait, on t'admirait, on te craignait même parfois. Les Serpentard aiment et respectent le pouvoir, et le nom des Malfoy en regorge. Tu étais un Prince là-bas.** »

_Sa Némésis. _

Sans même le prévenir, Harry attrapa Draco sous les genoux et dans le dos, le soulevant subitement. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en un cri non contrôlé alors que ses yeux gris s'écarquillaient de surprise. Harry le déposa dans le fauteuil, enchanté pour être confortable. Le blond regarda un peu l'engin, curieux de voir comment il fonctionnait sous le regard attentif de l'autre garçon et de son Patronus. Il bougea timidement les roues, glissant sur le sol de la chambre.

Finalement, un aussi grand sourire que celui de son vis-à-vis éclaira son visage. Harry le poussa en dehors de la chambre et Draco découvrit pour la première fois le reste de la maison. Talya ne lui suivit pas, elle avait disparu.

« **A cet étage, il y a ta chambre, ma chambre en face, trois chambres d'amis dont l'ancienne chambre de Talya, et la salle de bain tout au fond du couloir, à côté du buste sans tête. Il y également la bibliothèque qui s'étend sur deux étages : on peut y accéder d'ici ou du rez-de-chaussée. La troisième chambre d'amie n'est pas viable alors je pensais la transformer en salle pour que le kiné puisse t'entrainer à remarcher. Désolé pour l'obscurité, la famille qui possédaient cette maison, les Black, n'étaient pas très portés luminosité.** »

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Draco était tout aussi propriétaire du Square que lui, étant donné que sa mère était une Black. Il faudrait qu'il voit ça avec les Gobelins.

Après un rapide tour des lieux, ils se présentèrent devant l'escalier.

« **Bien. Voyons donc les miracles des fauteuils sorciers.** »

Les runes et les sorts s'enclenchèrent d'eux-mêmes dès l'instant où la roue rencontra le vide. Le fauteuil se souleva de deux centimètres au-dessus de la première marche et entreprit de descendre tout seul jusqu'au palier, où il se posa en douceur. Ce n'était pas très rapide, car il fallait constamment équilibrer les forces pour éviter que le passager ne passe par-dessus bord, mais ce n'était pas excessivement lent non plus.

« **Voici l'entrée. Derrière le rideau, il y a un vieux portrait horrible, alors je te conseil de ne jamais enlever le tissu. **»

_Druella serait bien capable de lui lancer la sanglante vérité à la figure. _

/Pourquoi ne l'avoir enlevé ? / écrivit le blond sur son ardoise, déposée sur la tablette accrochée à l'accoudoir droit, le gauche étant occupé par une mallette permettant de déplacer le fauteuil.

« **Il y a un sort de Glue Perpétuelle, le tableau ne peut pas être décroché à moins de détruire le mur, ce que j'aimerais éviter. Ici, c'est la cuisine, et là le salon. La seconde entrée de la bibliothèque, une autre chambre d'amie couplée à une petite salle de bain. Il doit y avoir un laboratoire de Potion quelque part, mais je n'ai jamais pris le temps de le nettoyer.** »

/J'aimerais bien essayer /

« **Les Potions ? Pas de soucis. Tu as toujours été très doué pour ça et ça ne nécessite pas de parole. Ton parrain, le Professeur Snape, était Professeur de Potion à Poudlard. **»

Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine, et Harry laissa Draco devant la table, afin de commencer à préparer le repas. Il sortit les pommes de terre, le lait, et le fromage râpé. Il commença à éplucher les féculents sous l'œil attentif du blond, puis lui tourna le dos pour les laver. Le tapement des phalanges de l'autre garçon l'avertit d'une question et il se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil sur l'ardoise. Il aurait pu faire un son mais il avait encore mal à la gorge après la lacération et le manque d'utilisation.

/Parle-moi de toi /

« **De moi ? Hm… Ma vie… Ma vie est un ramassis de tragédies. Il y avait une prophétie… faite avant ma naissance. Voldemort avait tous les pouvoirs à cette époque. Pour faire simple, cette prophétie m'avait choisi pour être celui qui vaincrait Voldemort, alors il a voulu me tuer. Il a tué mes parents mais pour une raison inexplicable, échoua à m'éliminer alors que j'avais un an et disparu. Je fus placé chez ma tante jusqu'à mes 11 ans, où un demi-géant nommé Hagrid, qui habitait à Poudlard, vint m'apprendre que j'étais un Sorcier.** »

_Il l'avait sauvé ce jour-là. _

Il plaça les rondelles de pomme de terre dans le plat en terre, puis le lait par-dessus et commença à saupoudrer le tout de fromage.

« **J'ai été répartit à Gryffondor et j'ai fait la connaissance de mes meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. En troisième année j'ai découvert que j'avais un parrain et qu'il avait supposément causé l'assassinat de mes parents, mais c'était faux. Il m'a proposé de vivre ici avec lui mais il est mort avant que notre projet n'ait pu se mettre en place. En quatrième année, Voldemort est revenu à la vie en me piégeant et en récupérant mon sang, grâce au traitre qui était autrefois l'amis de mes parents et qui avait donné à Voldemort l'adresse de ma maison. Un ami à moi est mort ce jour-là.** »

Il plaça le gratin dans le four, préchauffé d'un mouvement de baguette grâce à un sort que lui avait appris Molly. Il sortit ensuite la salade et commença à la laver.

« **Mais personne n'a voulu me croire quand je dirais que Voldemort était revenu à la vie et on m'a traité de menteur. Dumbledore a été le seul à me croire et a reformé un groupe de résistance qui existait déjà du temps de la première montée de pouvoir de Voldemort, l'Ordre de Phoenix. A la fin de la sixième année, Dumbledore est mort et les Mangemorts ont infiltrés l'école. Ton parrain est devenu le Directeur de Poudlard et je suis partis remplir la mission que Dumbledore m'avait confié avant sa mort. Je suis partit, avec Ron et Hermione, à la recherche d'objets refermant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort, ce qui lui permettait de revenir à la vie. Finalement j'ai réussi à tous les détruire et Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard. Je l'ai affronté et j'ai gagné. **»

La salade propre, il la laissa sécher dans un grand bol et sortit le nécessaire pour refaire de la sauce salade.

/Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile /

« **Ça tu peux le dire !** » rit Harry.

/J'avais une autre question. Est-ce que je pourrais faire de la magie ? /

« **Je me le suis demandé aussi. Ce ne sera pas simple. Ce sera surement long, fatiguant et frustrant. Mais oui, tu pourras faire de la Magie. En fait, tout le monde apprend que pour faire de la Magie, il faut une baguette, un sort et un geste. Mais certaines personnes peuvent se passer d'un élément ou plus. Dumbledore était doué pour les informulés mais bien plus pour la magie sans baguette. Snape ne maitrisait pas trop la magie sans baguette mais était un expert en informulé. J'ai l'habilité à faire les deux. **»

Pour le montrer, il créa une flamme dans sa paume. Elle ne brulait pas, elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne faiblissait pas. Une parfaite flamme magique.

« **De la même manière, Talya n'utile pas de baguette, même si elle ne peut pas jeter une grande variété de sort. Mais Talya est une sorcière spéciale. Alors oui, tu pourras jeter des informulés mais ce ne sera pas simple, parce que tu ne pourras pas t'entrainer avec les sorts en les prononçant d'abord, tu devras directement apprendre à les jeter sans parole.** **En fait, le plus simple serait d'apprendre directement la magie sans baguette. Tend les bras. **»

Draco le regarda, non pas avec méfiance mais avec curiosité avant de tendre les bras. C'est à ce moment-là que le sorcier se rendit compte à quel point leur relation était différente sans leur passé. Harry attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, tournant la paume du blond vers le plafond et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« **Ferme les yeux. Maintenant concentre toi. Écoute ta respiration. Écoute les battements de ton cœur, sent les dans tes muscles. Est-ce que tu les entends ? Ressent ta respiration, le mouvement de ta cage thoracique, le mouvement de ton ventre. Maintenant, concentre-toi à l'intérieur de toi même. Va à l'intérieur de ta poitrine et sent, voit, la boule d'énergie qui se cache. Est-ce que tu la vois ? C'est ta Magie. Elle brule, elle frémit, elle pétille. » **

_Il avait créé cette technique lui-même, en cherchant à canaliser son pouvoir, seul dans le noir de cette maison qui n'était pas vraiment la sienne. _

**« Imagine que deux faisceaux quittent cette boule, qu'ils remontent jusque tes épaules, qu'ils traversent tes bras, passent par ton coude, rentre dans tes avants bras… Imagine qu'ils s'arrêtent dans tes mains, qu'ils se concentrent sous tes paumes puis qu'ils traversent lentement la peau. Au contact de l'air, l'énergie se met à pétiller, à briller. Tu l'imagines ? Bien. Maintenant ouvre lentement les yeux et essaye de garder ta concentration. »**

Draco ouvrit lentement les paupières, dévoilant ses yeux gris sous ses cils blonds. Il posa son regard sur ses mains, au-dessus desquelles une petite boule de lumière frémissait. Stupéfait d'avoir réussi, il ouvrit vivement la bouche mais se déconcentra et la lumière disparut. Alors il releva les yeux vers Harry et put le voir lui sourire avec tellement de joie qu'il en fut retourné.

« **Tu as réussi Draco ! C'est ta première magie sans baguette. Si tu t'entraines suffisamment, quelques minutes matin et soir, quand tu es au calme, ça t'aidera beaucoup pour les informulés. Le secret de ces sorts particuliers, c'est la visualisation. Tu dois visualiser le résultat que tu désires, et surtout, le trajet de ta Magie pour y parvenir.** **De quelle couleur était-elle ? Ta Magie. **»

/Bleue et toi ? /

« **Verte !** »

Le four sonna et Harry se retourna pour récupérer leur repas. Il était à peine midi mais il avait déjà faim et cela ferait du bien à Draco ne manger un vrai repas chaud. La visualisation de sa Magie avait dû l'épuiser. Il regarda Draco plonger sa fourchette dans le gratin puis écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il rit en constatant par ses joues roses que c'était toujours son plat préféré. Il allait lui demander si c'était bon quand il sentit les protections de la maison permettre l'ouverture d'un passage par la cheminée. Les flammes devinrent vertes et depuis l'ouverture de la cuisine, Harry vit Ron puis Hermione entrer dans son salon.

Presque horrifié, il regarda les yeux de Ron se poser sur le dos de Draco et s'assombrir.

Car après tout ce temps, Ron Weasley détestait toujours Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne/**

* * *

.

**Acte 3 : Orchidées**

_Signification des Orchidées __: (blanche) amour pur, (rose) séduction, (rouge) désir de faire l'amour._

_._

**Chapitre 7 : Ron et Hermione**

**.**

« **Draco, je te présente mes meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, d'anciens Gryffondors. **»

Le Serpentard se retourna en avalant sa bouchée, puis tendit la main vers le roux qui le fixa avec de grands yeux. Hermione le poussa dans le dos et Ron se reprit avant de serrer la main de l'autre garçon avec une grimace que Draco ne comprit pas. Hermione en fit de même, le saluant cette fois avec un sourire amical. Harry soupira, nullement surpris de les voir débarquer et encore moins de l'air bougon de Ron.

« **Vous voulez du gratin ?** »

Hermione haussa un sourcil moqueur en voyant le plat, qu'il s'efforça d'ignorer. Ses invités surprise se mirent à table, Hermione à côté de Draco et son époux en face, à côté d'Harry.

« **Comment est-ce que tu vas, Mal… Draco ? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?** » demanda Hermione en remplissant son assiette de salade.

/Non / répondit le blond en bougeant la tête.

« **Tu pourras marcher dans combien de temps ?** » l'interrompit Ron.

« **Ron !** » s'exclama la Sorcière, abasourdie.«** Espèce de crétin ! Nous sommes à table, tu veux vraiment que Draco s'arrête de manger pour écrire sa réponse ? Pose une question fermée par Merlin ! **»

Le roux rougit, avant de baisser le nez vers son assiette. Le Serpentard regarda curieusement la jeune femme mais il lui était reconnaissant.

« **Je suppose que la remise à niveau sera longue ?** »

Draco hocha la tête positivement, avant que Harry ne développe.

« **Miss Anna a vu avec un kiné pour qu'il vienne tous les jours à la maison aider Draco. Je pensais aménager la chambre du fond à l'étage, vous savez celle avec les rideaux déchirés, pour en faire une salle adaptée. Il lui faudra au moins deux mois de rééducation avant qu'il ne puisse marcher avec une canne. Ses os ne sont pas fragiles mais il faut du temps au muscle avant que retrouver une efficacité optimale.** »

« **Il n'existe pas de sorts ou de potions pour aider ?** » l'interrogea Ron.

« **Si mais en cas de lésion. Là, les muscles ne sont pas abimés : ils sont simplement fragilisés. Il faut qu'ils retrouvent leur forme d'antan par voie naturelle, pour éviter tout problème ou toute dépendance. Si on les stimule avec des potions, il y a un risque de rechute.** »

« **Je vois. **»

Harry sortit le dessert du frigo, une simple mousse au chocolat. Draco était fatigué de lever le bras, alors il servit sa mousse dans un verre et plongea une paille. Le blond le remercia d'un signe de tête.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?** »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Le roux prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne.

« **Je suis enceinte, Harry. **»

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux avant de bondir de sa chaise en riant, prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer alors qu'elle riait aux éclats, puis donna plusieurs tapes fraternelles à son frère de cœur qui rayonnait. Talya apparu subitement, flottant juste devant Hermione.

« **Tu attends un bébé ?!** »

« **Oui ! **»

L'adolescente, au plus grand amusement de Draco, eut exactement la même réaction : elle poussa un cri et se mit à bondir de partout, prenant les futurs parents dans ses bras même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les toucher.

« **C'est génial ! Vous avez un nom ? Vous connaissez son sexe ?!** »

« **Rose Talya Granger-Weasley, si c'est une fille et Hugo Sirius si c'est un** **garçon** » répondit la maman avec un sourire.

« **J'adore !** » s'exclamèrent les deux bruns d'une même voix.

/Félicitation /

Hermione, et même Ron le remercièrent sincèrement. La sorcière expliqua qu'ils voulaient demander à Harry d'être le parrain mais qu'il avait déjà Teddy, Talya et maintenant Draco à s'occuper alors ils allaient demander à Neville et Luna. Ginny serait la marraine de leur prochain enfant, et George le parrain. Molly était devenue complètement gaga avec Hermione qu'elle chouchoutait au possible. Elle et Arthur seraient grands-parents pour la troisième fois après la fille de Bill et Fleur, Victoire, et les jumelles de Percy et Audrey, Molly et Lucy.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, Draco pilotant son fauteuil en autonomie, tout en regardant la décoration autour de lui. Ron évitait de regarder Draco tandis que les trois autres essayaient de le faire participer à la conversation. Mais ce n'était pas aisé, le Serpentard était amnésique et ne connaissait ni les potions, ni le Quidditch, ni les nouvelles revues sorties récemment sur les Balbuzack, ni même l'avancée de la politique.

« **Est-ce que tu veux aller de reposer dans ta chambre ? **» chuchota Harry en se penchant vers lui.

/Oui /

Le brun se leva et prit le contrôle du fauteuil en déclarant qu'il revenait. Il conduit Draco à l'étage où il l'aida à se glisser dans le lit et sous les draps. Celui-ci soupira de bien-être quand la chaleur l'enveloppa. Draco était fatigué, n'étant plus habitué à tant de bruit, tant de mouvement, tant de vie. Talya était énergique mais il y avait une différence entre rester enfermée dans une pièce avec quatre autres personnes et rester seul dans sa chambre.

/Est-ce que Ron me déteste ? /

« **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** »

/Il est bizarre. Il me regarde bizarrement. Il pince les lèvres quand nos regards se croisent /

« **Vos familles…** » commença le Sauveur en s'asseyant sur le bord du martelât. «** … ne sont pas en très bon terme. Ça remonte à loin, surement avec une dispute stupide mais toujours est-il que vous n'avez jamais pu vous supporter. »**

/Nous étions ennemis ? A Poudlard /

_Cette tension entre eux… Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Malfoy contre Potter. Gris contre vert. _

« **Oui. Mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Je vais lui parler. Nous avons changé, grandit, murit il est temps de laisser les vieux conflits de côté tu ne penses pas ?** »

Harry se leva et quitta la chambre sur ces mots, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, et lança le sort habituel qui le prévenait si le blond avait besoin de lui avant de redescendre. Il s'était à peine assis que son visage s'était fermé.

« **Ron. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Draco se demande pourquoi tu le détestes**. »

« **Alors tu ne lui as pas dit ? Pour Poudlard. Pour vous, pour nous, ce qu'il a fait.** » déclara le roux d'une voix amère sous le silence d'Hermione.

« **Nous aussi nous sommes coupables dans cette histoire. C'était un vrai petit con, méprisant et méprisable mais on lui a bien rendu. Maintenant tout à changer. On en a déjà parlé, je veux lui donner un second départ. Alors oui, je ne lui aie pas dit. Tout comme j'ai caché qu'il était responsable de la mort de Dumbledore et de l'entrée des Mangemorts dans Poudlard.** »

« **Harry… **» intervint Hermione d'une voix douce. « **Est-ce que tu penses que si tu le sauves, tu te sauveras toi-même ? **»

_Deux barques perdues au milieu de l'océan…_

« **Je ne sais pas Hermione. Peut-être. Je veux juste…** »

Il regarda ses mains, serrées si fort sur l'autre pour ne pas trembler qu'elles blanchissaient.

« **Je suppose que oui. Je suppose que le voir vivre me fait vivre aussi. Nous avons toujours eu une relation particulière, tu le sais mieux que personne. Il est un peu mon opposé, l'autre côté du miroir… S'il apprend à vivre, alors je saurais aussi, tu comprends ?** »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Ron soupira profondément, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« **Il faudrait trouver un sort, une potion ou quelque chose pour vous aider à communiquer, Malfoy et toi. Le fait de devoir écrire à chaque fois est assez handicapant. **»

« **C'est vrai, il faudrait un système de **_**legilimancie**_**… **» ajouta la Sorcière.

« **Non, trop de pensées intrusives et pas assez d'intimité.** » contra le Sauveur.

« **Alors un moyen d'envoyer une pensée précise ?** » proposa Ron.

« **Je vais faire des recherches au Ministère. Après tout, je suis leur Archiviste. Ron voit avec ta mère et l'Ordre s'ils connaissent quelque chose.** »

« **Je vais voir dans la bibliothèque des Black, Potter et Dumbledore. Draco sera content si c'est une potion, il voudra certainement la brasser. **»

« **C'est vrai qu'il était doué en Potion. Mais sans souvenirs ? **»

« **La mémoire du corps est intacte, de même que le subconscient. Il ignorait l'existence des frigos mais peut parfaitement te dire quelles sont les caractéristiques des crapauds jaunes d'Andalousie.** »

« **Des crapauds ? **» gloussa Ron.

« **Longue histoire, Talya voulait préparer une potion anti-gueule de bois. **»

Les trois amis se regardèrent, souriant.

_Comme avant._

Rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ils étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde, ils se comprenaient sans parler, se complétaient, se soutenaient.

HPDM

Teddy adora autant Draco que son fauteuil magique. Il adorait passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son cousin et imiter leur couleur, il adorait s'asseoir sur ses genoux et jouer avec la télécommande pour rouler encore et encore, sous le rire de Draco. Ce dernier contrôlait de mieux en mieux les sons qu'il produisait. C'était difficile au début : il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Andromeda l'avait accueilli comme on accueille l'ami de son fils : avec gentillesse et générosité. Elle avait de nouveau pris le rôle de grand-mère, ramenant des cookies et des gâteaux, offrant des cadeaux.

Draco dira un jour à Harry qu'il lui avait donné une famille et qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour ça.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait décidé de faire voler Draco. Il avait invité sa famille : Ron et Hermione, Andromeda et Teddy. Les deux femmes, sur les transats, lisaient les livres rapportés par Hermione du Ministère avec l'accord du Ministre de la Magie tandis que les garçons volaient, Draco sur le devant du balai de Harry et Teddy sur celui de Ron. Talya flottait ici et là, riant quand les brusques vents d'altitude la faisaient tournoyer. Elle avait beau avoir dix-neuf ans, son corps n'en avait que quinze et elle avait toujours l'insouciance des enfants.

Hermione pensait que c'était une mauvaise idée et Draco était hésitant mais Harry avait déclaré avec un sourire qu'il le tiendrait de toutes ses forces, quitte à lui faire des bleus. Ils étaient donc tous réunit pour profiter de la chaleur de cet après-midi d'août.

« **Tu étais attrapeur du temps de Poudlard, comme moi. Je sais que ton corps sait instinctivement comme manier un balai, comme se positionner et comment jouer des muscles pour le manœuvrer à souhait.** » glissa Harry à l'oreille de son passager qui écoutait avec attention.

Ses yeux gris brillaient : il était heureux de sentir de nouveau la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux et celle de ses pieds qui quittaient la terre ferme.

_La liberté. _

« **Harry, tu es censé être fidèle à Ginny je te rappelle !** » s'exclama Ron, un rire dans la voix.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, à la fois outré et choqué, manquant le rougissement violent du blond. Ron éclata de rire alors que Harry poussait son balai vers lui.

« **Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ginny et moi sommes séparés depuis six ans ! **»

« **Je sais, mais la tête de Draco était énorme ! **»

Le brun regarda le Serpentard, un sourcil haussé, mais celui-ci boudait ostensiblement.

« **Crétin !** » lança le Sauveur à son meilleur ami.

HPDM

/ Qui est Ginny ? / écrivit Draco le soir venu, quand les invités furent partis et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon.

« **Hm ? Oh, la petite sœur de Ron. Nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques temps à la fin de ma sixième année. Ça ne s'est pas poursuivi après la Victoire. **» expliqua distraitement Harry, concentré sur leur partie d'échec qu'il perdait avec une facilitée outrageante.

/ Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas de petite amie ? C'est à cause de moi ? Je ne veux pas te gêner Harry /

Le visage de Draco était rose de gêne, ses yeux le fuyaient. Il était presque mignon.

« **Tu ne me gênes pas, pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas… Mes amantes et amants n'ont jamais eu ce que je cherchais. Ça ne marchait pas tout simplement.** »

/ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? /

« **Je ne sais pas vraiment. L'étincelle ? Les battements de cœur qui s'accélèrent, les pensées parasites, les sentiments contradictoires. Je voudrais quelqu'un qui me comprenne, qui m'aime non pas pour mon nom ou mon physique mais pour ma personnalité, quelqu'un qui soit capable comprendre mes démons. Sentir le feu dans mes veines, mon souffle l'accélérer, l'adrénaline. Je voudrais me retrouver un peu dans cette personne et pourtant que nous nous complétions et… Oh.** »

/ Quoi ? /

« **Je… Merde. Merlin, je suis sûr qu'Hermione a deviné. **» murmura-t-il en regardant Draco.

/ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! /

Mais Harry ne répondit pas.

Alors c'était Draco tout ce temps ?

_Draco Malfoy ? _

En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas étonnant. Draco, comme Voldemort, comme Dumbledore, comme Ron et Hermione, comme les Weasley, faisait partie des piliers de sa vie. Quand Dumbledore était mort puis qu'il s'était libéré du poids de Voldemort, quand le pilier des Weasley s'effrita, il ne resta plus que deux piliers pour soutenir son existence. Quand il pensait à son avenir ou à Poudlard, Draco Malfoy n'était jamais loin.

Quand l'homme l'avait attaqué, l'esprit d'Harry s'était vidé. Ron ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction. Hermione peinait. Andromeda n'avait jamais essayé. Mais aucun n'avait pensé que Harry ne pouvait pas réellement vivre sans Draco Malfoy dans sa vie.

Comment le pourrait-il ? C'était comme grandir avec un frère, un voisin proche. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, se détestant, se haïssant. Il faisait bruler le sang d'Harry, il faisait entrer ses pensées en ébullition, il faisait s'emballer son cœur. Comment vivre sans cette chaleur, sans cette adrénaline, sans cette tension ? Sa rivalité avec le Serpentard lui avait permis d'extérioriser toute sa colère, toute sa rage, tous ses sentiments négatifs, contre les Dursley, contre Sirius qui lui avait été arraché, contre le Ministère incapable et terrifié, contre les mensonges de Dumbledore, contre Voldemort.

Ils étaient pareils. L'indifférence de son père _(quand on lui avait appris pour l'attaque de son héritier, il avait simplement haussé les épaules), _le silence de sa mère, le mépris de Pétunia, la haine de Vernon. Les coups physiques ou psychologiques, la solitude, le silence. La découverte d'une nouvelle maison en Poudlard. Les masques de chef, parfaits, droits, imperturbables. La pression des attentes des autres, la pression d'une mission impossible, la pression de savoir ses proches en danger. La solitude partout, tout le temps, malgré la foule. Les insomnies, les cauchemars, le désespoir. Ils étaient identiques, et complémentaires.

Mais maintenant… Maintenant Draco n'avait plus de souvenir, plus de voix. Il ne le comprendrait plus jamais, il ne prononcerait plus jamais son nom.

_Ses yeux gris ne bruleraient plus jamais en le regardant. _

Il avait voulu le sauver, pour se sauver lui, pour les sauver eux, pour préserver son existence. Mais maintenant… Une vicieuse petite voix regrettait presque mais il l'écrasa de toutes ses forces. Non. Non, il ne regrettait pas. Draco était en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Le blond au centre de ses pensées attrapa sa manche, les yeux inquiets. Il avait écrit quelque chose sur son ardoise, posée sur le rebord de la table basse.

/Je ne veux pas te gêner Harry. Si tu as besoin que je parte, dit le simplement, je m'arrangerais avec Miss Anna ou même avec Hermione ou Andromeda /

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touché.

« **Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco, tu ne me déranges pas. Je ne cherche pas forcément de compagnie, je me contente très bien de cette vie, avec Talya, avec toi, avec ma famille et la peinture. Mais je te promets que si je tombe amoureux, je te préviendrais.** »

/Bien / répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire.

Il ne vit pas le regard pensif que Harry posa sur lui.

.

.  
.


	8. Chapter 8

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 8 : Douche **

**.**

Harry se levait généralement un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée d'Anna McKinnon, le temps de s'habiller et de prendre un café. Ensuite, il l'accueillait à l'entrée de la cheminée et préparait le petit déjeuné le temps qu'elle s'occupe de Draco, et donc de sa douche.

Mais ce matin-là, elle était en retard. Six minutes ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais Miss Anna n'était jamais en retard. Il allait prendre la cheminée pour se rendre à Ste Mangouste, quand un hibou noir toqua à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il déposait à peine une lettre rouge caractéristique des beuglantes, qu'il repartait aussitôt. Le Gryffondor n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que la lettre se mettait à flotter et s'ouvrait en une sorte de bouche.

« **Harry, je navrée de vous annoncer que, suite à un imprévu familial, je ne pourrais pas venir ce matin. » **commença la voix enregistrée d'Anna. **« Vous devrez vous occuper de Draco Malfoy ce matin car il ne faut pas négliger le moindre effort et celui nécessaire pour se laver est déterminant de la suite de la journée. Je compte sur vous. Utilisez l'éponge en mousse à disposition et faites attention quand vous le sécher à ne pas abimer la peau. N'oubliez pas de mettre de la crème hydratante sur les jambes. Ce n'est pas bien dur alors je suis sûre que tout se passera sans problème.** »

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage. Bien. Ce n'était pas compliqué. Laver Draco Malfoy. Un jeu d'enfant.

Il s'efforça d'oublier les papillons, les battements de cœur et la révélation qu'il avait eu sept mois plus tôt. Il s'efforça d'oublier à quel point il était beau, endormit, sur un balai, rougissant devant une partie d'échec. Il s'efforça d'oublier qu'il ne peignait plus que lui, qu'il remplissait ses pensées.

Par Merlin, il allait voir son corps nu !

Déjà rouge, il pria les Dieux de ne pas avoir de réaction inappropriée ou gênante.

Devant la porte de son colocataire, il prit une grande inspiration et toqua. Passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte, il put constater que Draco était déjà réveillé : il lisait un livre adossé contre le mur.

« **Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?** »

/Oui /

« **Miss Anna vient d'envoyer un message, elle ne pourra pas venir ce matin alors c'est moi qui m'occupe de la douche.** »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant d'hocher la tête pour donner son accord. Alors le brun entra dans la chambre et ils choisirent ensemble quels habits il voulait mettre aujourd'hui.

« **Hermione pense qu'elle est sur une bonne voix pour la potion. Avec les livres que j'ai trouvés, elle devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose. Tu voudras la brasser ?** »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis hocha la tête avec vigueur. Ses yeux brillaient d'impatience et de joie. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« **Le médecin dit que l'enfant devrait naitre le mois prochain. Hermione a reçu un Portoloin qui l'emmènerait à Ste Mangouste dès la première contraction, ce qui rassure beaucoup Ron car il craignait d'être en mission à ce moment-là, et les Aurors ont très peu de vacances.** »

La salle de bain de l'étage était grande. Harry avait fait installer une baignoire dès le premier jour, où il avait passé de longues heures à se détendre. Aujourd'hui il s'en félicitait : c'était bien plus pratique pour Draco qu'une douche. Nous étions maintenant en mars et le blond se déplaçait avec une canne, alternant avec le fauteuil quand il était trop fatigué. Cependant, ses muscles étaient encore fragiles alors il y avait toujours du mal pour les efforts longs dans le temps : comme se doucher, faire rouler son fauteuil manuellement, ou simplement éplucher des légumes. En fait, il avait très peu de force et ses mains commençaient à trembler au bout de cinq minutes d'effort. Néanmoins, manger ne lui posait plus de problème, de même que jouer aux échecs ou brasser des potions.

Harry aida le Serpentard à s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et le regarda enlever son tee-shirt tout en surveillant ses mouvements. Il se baissa ensuite en vérifiant qu'il ne partait pas en arrière et souleva avec attention ses pieds pour enlever son pantalon. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant le temps de lui faire quitter son caleçon et l'aida à se glisser dans l'eau chaude. Ils restèrent silencieux, l'un parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler et l'autre parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et se concentrait pour ne pas regarder trop fixement la peau pâle qui dépassait de l'eau mousseuse.

Il tendit l'éponge jaune à son invité, puis versa une quantité de gel douche raisonnable dessus. Il le regarda laver ses bras et son torse avant qu'il ne lui tende l'éponge. Le Gryffondor essaya ensuite de contrôler sa respiration en passant délicatement l'éponge sur son dos, puis sur ses jambes, évitant de penser à l'étape suivante.

Une part de lui grogna de jalousie à l'idée que l'infirmière touchait tous les jours sa peau douce, regardait tous les jours les cicatrices sur sa peau.

_Les cicatrices dont il était l'auteur, _se dit-il avec un pincement de cœur.

**« Préviens-moi si je te fais mal. La dernière personne que j'ai lavée était Teddy et ce démon est intenable : il y avait de la mousse partout ! » **

Draco rit et dans un élan de malice, lui jeta de la mousse au visage. Harry le regarda, faussement outré, avant de faire de même. S'en suivit une bataille de mousse qui détendit l'atmosphère, jusqu'à ce que le Sauveur ne bascule dans la baignoire, tout habillé. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'autre garçon, leurs jambes mélangées, ses mains de chaque côté de son ventre. Son torse pâle se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations, ses joues étaient roses de rire et ses yeux avaient la couleur des Pierres de Lune.

Durant une demi-seconde, il s'imagina passer ses doigts sur cette peau blanche qui l'appelait. Glisser son index sur sa joue, descendre jusqu'au creux entre ses clavicules, traverser son torse, serpenter toujours plus bas, jusqu'à voir si la toison blonde était aussi douce de ces cheveux. Il s'imagina le faire rougir, le faire soupirer, le faire frémir. Il imagina glisser ses mains sur la longueur de ses jambes, puis remonter dans l'autre sens, gouter aux mamelons rosés par la chaleur. Il imagina ses yeux s'assombrir de désir, son souffle s'accélérer…

_Il le voulait. _

Mais Draco posa sa main sur son biceps et il sursauta, arraché à son rêve éveillé. Il se reprit, ou plutôt détourna le regard et sortit de l'eau en trébuchant, la rougeur de ses joues n'étant pas due à la vapeur chaude qui avait rempli la pièce.

Il ne vit pas le regard troublé de Draco. Il ne le vit se mordre les lèvres, lui jeter un coup d'œil timide. Par contre, il l'entendit se lever avec difficulté. Après deux claques mentales et une montagne d'insultes dirigées contre lui-même, il l'aida à se rincer puis à quitter la baignoire. Comme conseillé par l'infirmière, il sécha doucement la peau mouillée, avant de l'hydrater et de l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements. Le silence avait repris possession de la pièce, mais bien plus épais que précédemment. Il y avait une gêne étrange qui flottait entre eux.

Alors que Draco se coiffait avec rigueur, Harry soupira. Cette nuit serait agitée, assurément.

HPDM

Aujourd'hui était le premier jour de sortie de Draco dans la société sorcière. Ils étaient déjà sortis mais dans Londres Moldu. Ils avaient longuement réfléchis à la présence de Talya. Le Patronus particulier était immédiatement associé à Harry Potter, ce qui risquait d'attirer les foules. Alors Harry et Draco avaient choisis d'être accompagnés d'Andromeda et Teddy, qui comptaient de toute manière faire une tournée shopping pour trouver un cadeau pour le bébé d'Hermione.

Ils étaient donc sortis, les deux hommes cachés sous une cape dont l'un en fauteuil, la sorcière et le petit garçon.

Harry savait que cela pouvait se passer mal. Draco le savait aussi. Et Andromeda s'en doutait.

Ça se passa mal.

Au début, tout allait bien. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'ils trainaient dans les magasins pour enfants, bien à l'abris sous les larges bords sombres du vêtement. Mais quelqu'un avait fini par reconnaître Teddy. On s'était alors dit que Harry Potter était peut-être dans le coin. Puis on avait découvert Draco Malfoy à ses côtés, trahis par les cheveux blonds qu'abordait Teddy à ce moment-là.

Dans un premier temps, il n'y eu que des chuchotements. Des murmures. Puis des regards sombres, chargés de mépris, d'incompréhension, de stupeur. La rumeur se propagea dans toutes les rues et bientôt il eut une foule réunie autour d'eux, cherchant à apercevoir le Sauveur ou le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Ils étaient devenus des bêtes de foire. Des animaux de zoo.

On jeta une pierre, qui toucha la roue du fauteuil roulant avec un tintement aigu, provoquant un lourd silence. Les gens frémirent de peur. Tous connaissaient l'histoire du premier Bal de la Victoire. De l'attaque de Draco Malfoy. De la réaction de Harry Potter. Du corps retrouvé dans une salle. Tous savaient à quel point il était puissant et seuls les idiots s'en moquaient.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la petite main de Teddy glissée dans la sienne, celle réconfortante d'Andromeda sur son épaule et le coup d'œil inquiet de Draco à son égard, Harry aurait mal réagit.

« **Un problème, Messieurs ?** » demanda une femme d'une voix forte en s'approchant, exhibant sa plaque de Brigade d'Elite de Titreur de Baguette Magique, dite Tireurs d'Elite.

Voyant ça, la foule se dispersa, sans cesser de chuchoter ou de jeter de regard. A la plus grande surprise d'Harry et Draco, l'infirmière Anna McKinnon s'avança à son tour, avant de prendre la main de la femme qui avait parlé. Celle-ci était asiatique, et complétait parfaitement sa compagne : grande comparée à la petite taille de l'infirmière, fine par rapport à ses rondeurs, aussi brune que l'autre était blonde.

«** Je pense que cette sortie fera les grands titres demain. **» gloussa la blonde en regardant Teddy grimper sur les genoux de Draco. « **Je vous présente Atsuko Chuntao, ma compagne. Atsuko, voici Draco et Harry, ainsi que leur famille, Teddy et… vous devez être Andromeda ? **»

« **C'est exact. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Harry et Draco ne tarissent pas d'éloges à votre sujet. Teddy rêve de devenir Médicomage depuis votre première rencontre. **»

« **Merci pour votre intervention, Miss.** » la remercia Harry avec une poignée de main franche.

«** Avec plaisir, Monsieur Potter. **»

« **Draco, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !** »s'exclama Anna. « **J'ai été contactée par le spécialiste auquel j'avais envoyé la recette de la potion pour la T.P.C. **(Transmission de pensées ciblées).** Il me dit que tout est parfait et qu'il n'y a plus qu'à la brasser. Il espère des retours des résultats. **»

Fou de joie, tant à l'idée que la potion soit aux normes que de pouvoir la réaliser, Draco fit tourner son fauteuil sur lui-même à toute allure, sous les rires de Teddy qui s'accrochait aux accoudoirs. Les adultes rirent doucement des pitreries des deux enfants.

HPDM

En milieu d'après-midi, Pansy Parkinson se présenta devant la porte, furieuse. Quelqu'un devait lui avoir dit où trouver Draco car à peine Harry eut-il ouvert, qu'elle le poussait pour entrer et montait à l'étage.

Harry ne chercha pas à la retenir. C'était de sa faute après tout. Il avait été égoïste et il avait voulu garder Draco pour lui, uniquement pour lui, le cachant aux yeux de tous. Quand il avait été transféré chez lui, seule Anna McKinnon était au courant. Il avait fallu à Harry bien une semaine avant de prévenir sa famille.

_Pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse admirer l'expression paisible de son visage quand il dormait_.

Il aurait voulu fermer la porte de cette chambre à double tours, utiliser son empreinte magique pour que lui-seul puisse y accéder.

_Garder cette chose pure et fragile rien que pour lui. _

Elle déboula dans la chambre du blessé sans délicatesse et sa voix se mit à résonner dans toute la maison.

« **DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! Espèce de petit con ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que d'apprendre que son meilleur ami, son ancien fiancé, son frère, est VIVANT par les JOURNAUX ?! Les **_**JOURNAUX**_** ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai été détruite quand j'ai appris ta disparition ?! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai pleuré quand ils t'ont annoncé mort ?! J'ai fait mon deuil, Draco. J'ai hurlé au mensonge. J'ai hurlé de rage. J'ai supplié les esprits et les Dieux de te faire revenir. J'ai eu si mal que je ne voyais pas d'issue à ma souffrance. Puis j'ai enfin accepté, APRES QUATRE ANS. Et j'apprends quoi ? QUE TU ETAIS EN VIE TOUT CE TEMPS, QUE TU ETAIS SIMPLEMENT DANS LE COMA ET QUE TU NE M'AVAIS PAS PREVENU A TON REVEIL ?! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal ? A quel point je me suis sentie trahie, délaissée, méprisée Draco ? De ne plus être assez « digne de toi » pour que tu juges utile de me dire que tu étais vivant ?** »

/Je suis désolé /

Harry savait que Draco pleurait maintenant. Et surement que Parkinson aussi. Les mains de Draco devaient trembler alors qu'il essayait d'expliquer son point de vue. Son amnésie. Sa honte, sa gêne, sa peine. D'être dans cet état. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient si démuni. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'ils le voient faible, alité, fragile. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur d'eux mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas les faire souffrir face à sa condition.

Draco voulait être fort devant eux, pour qu'ils le félicitent, pour qu'ils rient avec lui de ses mésaventures plutôt que de pleurer et de le regarder avec pitié. L'opinion de ses rares amis, avait compris Harry, comptait beaucoup pour Draco. Il devait surement lui expliquer ça. Il entendait la jeune femme hoqueter et renifler.

Soupirant, Harry quitta le couloir et descendit préparer du café.

_Ignorant de toutes ses forces, le sentiment amer qui lui poignardait le ventre, cette possession qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. _

Il pouvait comprendre les sentiments de Parkinson. Si on lui avait fait croire que Ron était mort durant six ans puis que non mais qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu, il aurait réagi de la même manière. De la manière d'un ami ou d'un frère trahi.

Le deuil, Harry connaissait. Il l'avait fait, bien trop de fois. Déni, colère, négociation, dépression, acceptation. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu à faire le deuil de ses parents car il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux et les Dursley n'en parlaient jamais. Le fait que ses parents soient morts étaient presque _normal_. Mais il avait dû faire le deuil de Cédric. De Sirius, le plus dur. Dumbledore. Dobby. Fred. Remus. Tonks. Même Snape. Il avait dû accepter la mort de ses proches, lâcher prise trop de fois. Il avait failli ne pas se relever. La douleur diffuse perpétuelle qui lui prenait les tripes était toujours présente, même maintenant. Comme le souvenir d'une violente crampe, elle lui rappelait les morts qui jonchaient son histoire.

Il entendit les deux amis descendre les marches pour le rejoindre, Draco ayant apparemment décidé de venir à pied et non pas en fauteuil malgré sa difficulté à utiliser les escaliers.

« **Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Potter ?** » demanda de brut en blanc la Sorcière en arrivant dans la cuisine.

« **Je voulais le protéger. » **dit Harry d'une voix douce, en évitant de regarder le muet. **« Moins de personnes étaient au courant de son état et de sa localisation, mieux c'était. Si quelqu'un avait voulu s'en prendre à lui, ils seraient venus à toi en premier pour te soutirer des informations.** »

Elle renifla, mauvaise, mais devant avouer que c'était une bonne raison. Draco fit glisser une tasse de café vers elle, magiquement. Elle l'observa avec curiosité un instant avant de se tourner vers le Gryffondor.

« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais autant pour Draco ? Le protéger, le cacher, lui apprendre à utiliser sa Magie. Après tout, vous étiez **_**enn… **_**»**

**« Parce que j'en ai le pouvoir. C'est tout. » **la coupa-t-il avant qu'elle n'en dise trop.

Comme leur relation avant la défaite de Voldemort. Ses yeux se tintèrent de méfiance et il sut qu'elle allait le coincer dans un coin pour une conversation épuisante, mais ne dit rien.

C'est exactement ce qu'elle fit. Harry la raccompagna à la porte et elle le tira dans la rue, le visage sombre.

« **A quoi tu joues, Potter ?!** »

« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles **» rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise foi.

« **Ne te fout pas de moi. Draco et toi étiez ennemis. Vous vous **_**détestiez**_** et maintenant, tu le traites comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde et il te regarde comme si tu étais… Merlin ! Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je ne te laisserais pas lui faire de mal.** »

« **Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Je ne lui ai pas dit pour notre rivalité passée parce que c'est du **_**passé**_** justement.** »

_Merlin qu'il aimait quand Draco le regardait sans haine._

« **Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que je le traite « comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde », mais je tiens à lui. Nous avons changé, tous les deux. J'ai passé six ans avec son corps endormit à disposition, si j'avais voulu lui faire du mal, cela ferait longtemps que se serait fait. Je l'ai sauvé, je l'ai protégé, je l'ai caché. Je ne laisserais personne lui faire de mal. **»

« **Tu es amoureux de lui. » **réalisa Parkinson d'une voix étrange, ni négative, ni positive. **« Harry Potter, Saint Potty, Sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, est amoureux du fils du bras droit de Voldemort et ancien Mangemort.** »

Il hésita à répondre, incertain. Ses joues brulaient. Amoureux ? Oui… Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire et il n'avait aucune raison de parler avec elle. Il ne la connaissait pas, il ne l'appréciait pas. Mais elle était l'amie de Draco.

_Il aimait quand il le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui faisant assez confiance pour le laisser toucher sa Magie. _

« **Il se pourrait que j'ai des… sentiments… envers Draco.** »

« **Même si tu le détestais avant ?** » répliqua la jeune femme avec un air de défi, cherchant une faille.

« **Déjà avant. Il y a des choses, Parkinson, que tu ignores**… » siffla-t-il en se penchant tout près d'elle. « **Sur Draco, sur moi.** **Tu n'as pas le droit de juger mes sentiments, et encore moins ceux de Draco. Il est libre, et s'il ne veut pas de moi, je le laisserais partir. Mais en attendant, c'est **_**moi **_**qui le protège, c'est **_**moi**_** qui veille sur lui, c'est **_**moi**_** qui le fais rire. Personne d'autre. **»

_Il aimait quand il bougeait la tête en rythme avec la musique qui tournoyait dans le salon. _

« **Bien.** » répondit l'amie de Draco sous le regard surpris de son interlocuteur auquel elle fit un sourire carnassier. « **Si c'est toi, alors je suis d'accord. Vous avez toujours eu une relation particulière après tout. J'en avais marre d'entendre Draco parler constamment de toi à Poudlard. « Potter » par ci, « Potter » par là… Mais d'après Ginny, c'est réciproque. **»

Ah. Ginny. Voilà donc pourquoi elle savait où se trouvait la chambre de Draco. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ginny lui parlait souvent de la fille qu'elle courtisait depuis deux ans, cette fille charmante et sentimentale même si elle ne paraissait pas au premier abord, qui savait cerner les gens mieux que personne…

« **Bon après-midi, Potter, mais attend toi à me voir souvent débarquer !** » lança-t-elle avant de le quitter, montant dans un taxi arrêté là.

Laissé seul sur le trottoir, Harry soupira. Ça ne c'était pas si mal passé finalement. Mais Ginny et Parkinson ? Ils allaient la côtoyer souvent à partir de maintenant.

C'est Draco qui allait être heureux.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 9 : Rose Granger-Weasley**

.

« **Talya ! ****Talya vite ! Draco, tu es prêt ? Dépêchez-vous, par Merlin ! **»

Avril était là et aujourd'hui, Hermione accouchait. Elle avait été transportée à Ste Mangoustes deux heures plus tôt et Ron avait réussi à se libérer pour la rejoindre. Ils venaient d'être prévenus qu'elle pourrait bientôt recevoir des visites.

« **Teddy, prend ta peluche et aide Draco à descendre. Talya vite ! **»

***2 secondes, Harry ! ***

La jeune fille finit par apparaître, les paquets cadeaux volant derrière elle. Draco et Teddy arrivèrent, le blond s'appuyant sur sa canne blanche.

« **Tu ne prends pas ton fauteuil ? **» demanda Harry en lui posant sa cape sur les épaules.

/**Non, je veux montrer à Hermione que j'arrive à tenir une journée complète sans lui maintenant**/ expliqua le Serpentard par une pensée envoyée dans la tête d'Harry ainsi que Teddy et Talya car ils étaient présents dans un rayon de cinq mètres autour de lui.

« **Elle sera très heureuse pour toi » **

Harry finit d'enfiler le bonnet jaune sur la tête de son filleul et prit leurs mains.

« **Prêts ? **»

« **Prêt !** »

/**Prêt**/

« **Alors c'est parti !** » s'écria le brun en transplanant, Talya le suivant de son propre chef.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente sans problème, la foule s'écartant en reconnaissant la cicatrice d'Harry, ou son Patronus particulier. Draco avait gardé sa capuche car ils se souvenaient tous les deux de la première sortie du blond en public : une foule de chuchotement, de stupeur et de mépris. Le lendemain, son nom était dans tous les journaux. Après tout, la société le pensait mort depuis six ans et personne ne l'avait détrompée. Heureusement, personne ne savait où il habitait.

Luna était déjà là. Assise sur une des chaises en plastique bleue, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière tout en chantant à voix basse. Quand elle vit le petit groupe arriver elle sauta sur ses pieds avec légèreté et vint déposer ses lèvres sur leurs joues.

« **Bonjour Harry, **_**Здорово**_ **Talya, bonjour Draco, bonjour Teddy. **»

C'était sa première rencontre avec Draco depuis son réveil mais Luna restait fidèle à elle-même. Elle s'assit par terre devant Harry et lui demanda de coiffer ses cheveux mais quand le brun vit le regard envieux de le Serpentard il lui proposa de le faire à sa place. Avec joie, Draco se mit donc à tresser les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle babillait sur les créatures rencontrées lors de son dernier voyage en Australie, sous les yeux émerveillés des deux enfants et le sourire de Harry.

Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans la contemplation de Draco Malfoy, comme si souvent depuis ses onze ans. Draco était indéniablement magnifique. Les mèches champagne tombaient devant ses yeux même s'il s'obstinait à les glisser derrière son oreille. Il avait repris du muscle et du poids en neuf mois, néanmoins il restait fin et relativement androgyne. Sa silhouette était agréable à regarder. En fait, Harry aimait perdre son regard sur ses courbes discrètes mais sensuelles.

Il aimait aussi regarder toutes les expressions qui s'imprimaient sur son visage. Le Draco d'avant cachait toutes ses émotions, ne laissant paraître de son indifférence pour le monde, son mépris contre Harry. Mais le Draco de maintenant… Ses yeux étaient la fenêtre de son âme. Il suffisait de les regarder pour savoir ce qu'il pensait, s'il était heureux, triste, déçu, fatigué, en colère. Il aimait voir son nez se plisser sous la concentration quand il s'entrainait à utiliser sa Magie, ses lèvres mordues quand il était déçu, ses oreilles rougir quand il gêné.

Il adorait observer toutes les couleurs que prenaient ses yeux, trop nombreuses pour toutes les peindre. Argent, orage, ardoise, perle de lune, fer, plomb, souris. Il aimait voir ses pupilles s'élargir quand il le touchait chastement. Il aimait le peindre, encore et encore, sans se lasser. Il aimait le regarder dormir, le regarder rire, le regarder bouder.

***Tu devrais lui dire ***

***Non * **répondit Harry sans cesser de le regarder discrètement.

***Pourquoi ? ***

***Parce que c'est trop tôt. Parce que je lui ferais peur. Il est innocent Talya. Il ne sait plus rien des désirs des hommes, des sentiments trop passionnés. Je suis un loup dans cette histoire, et lui l'agneau ignorant. Si je vais trop vite, alors je vais le dévorer. ***

***Peut-être que ça ne le dérangerait pas, d'être dévoré. Ne laisse pas passer ta chance où il t'échappera. J'ai lu assez d'histoire pour savoir que l'on tombe toujours amoureux de son sauveur mais que si celui-ci tarde trop, on commence à prendre conscience du reste du monde***** **

**/Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? / **grogna la voix de Draco dans leurs têtes. /**Dites-le si vous voulez qu'on parte/**

**« Ooh… Jaloux, blondinet ? » **gloussa la russe en tirant gentiment une mèche de ses cheveux.

/**N'importe quoi ! /**

Ils auraient continué longtemps si Harry et Teddy n'avaient pas éclatés de rire.

« **Les enfants !** »

Molly Weasley arriva en fanfare, étouffant chacun des membres du groupe dans une étreinte chaleureuse, même l'ancien Mangemort. Molly était une femme forte, qui savait aimer même ceux qui ne s'aimaient pas et qui, surtout, aimait sa famille. Et Harry faisait partit de sa famille. Alors si Harry était ami avec Draco Malfoy, elle l'aimerait aussi.

Elle avait eu du mal à se remettre de la guerre. De la perte de Fred. Elle et George étaient restés des jours l'un avec l'autre, pleurant. Mais Molly était Prewett et les Prewett se relevaient toujours alors elle avait séché ses larmes et elle avait hurlé sur son fils pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau.

« **Des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Ron est avec elle ?** »

« **Oui, dans la salle d'accouchement. Une sage-femme va passer quand on pourra la voir mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps** » expliqua Harry.

Le petit groupe s'installa donc, Molly ayant sorti des cookies et des boissons de son sac. Les personnes qui passaient dans le couloir regardaient avec curiosité le groupe hétéroclite qui riait ensemble. Deux roux (avec Teddy), deux blonds et deux bruns. Il n'y avait aucun lien de sang qui les reliaient ou presque, mais ils étaient une famille.

« **Vous êtes ici pour Hermione Granger-Weasley ?** »

« **Oui !** »

Ils suivirent l'infirmière jusqu'à la salle de repos dédiée à Hermione, le temps qu'elle soit assez en forme pour rentrer chez elle. Elle était assise dans un lit, en blouse d'hôpital, Ron à ses côtés. Dans ses bras se tenait un minuscule bébé emmailloté. Talya et Teddy furent les premiers à arriver jusqu'à elle, suivit du reste du groupe. On déposa les cadeaux sur un fauteuil. A peine eurent-ils refermés la porte qu'elle s'ouvrait sur un Neville passablement essoufflé.

« **Je… suis… en retard !** »

«** Hahaha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, on vient juste d'obtenir l'autorisation de rentrer **» le rassura Harry en lui donnant une étreinte chaleureuse.

« **Bon tout le monde, je vous présente mon trésor ? Les amis, voici Rose Talya Granger-Weasley. Rose, mon cœur, ce groupe sans aucun contrôle est nôtre famille.** »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent émus. Tout le monde s'était rapproché pour voir le visage de l'enfant, et ils étaient restés tous les deux derrières.

« **Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux t'asseoir ?** » chuchota Harry.

/**Je vais bien Harry. C'est un jour heureux. **/

« **C'est vrai. Je me rends compte que le monde avance. Il y a eu tant de morts durant la guerre et maintenant regarde. Les gens sont heureux et font des enfants. Talya, Teddy, Rose. L'enfant que la compagne d'Anna attend. La petite fille de Kingsley.** »

/**Est-ce que tu es triste ? De ne pas avoir de famille**. /

« **Mais j'ai une famille. Nous ne sommes pas reliés par le sang mais nous sommes une famille.** **Hermione, Ron et Rose, Talya, Teddy, Andromeda, les Weasley. C'est ma famille. Je les aime comme on aimerait une sœur, un frère, un fils, des parents. Toi aussi, tu fais parti de ma famille Draco. Est-ce que tu as remarqué ? Ils n'hésitent plus à t'inviter. On me demande de tes nouvelles. **»

Il regarda Molly qui tenait le minuscule corps dans ses bras, les yeux brillants, discutant avec les parents. Neville qui essayait d'expliquer à Luna qu'offrir une créature magique à un bébé n'était pas une bonne idée. Talya et Teddy faire un concours de grimace pour faire rire la petite Rose.

/**Je…** **Je veux dire, un enfant. A toi. Le sang de ton sang, la chair de ta chair. Un enfant à chérir et élever. Je sais… Je sais que nous sommes une famille. A chaque fois que j'y pense, j'ai envie de rire et de pleurer. J'ai l'impression (et d'après ce que tu m'as dit c'est un peu le cas), de ne jamais avoir vraiment eu de famille…** /

« **Tu as eu une famille. Ta mère t'aimait, plus que tout et ton parrain tenait à toi comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Quant aux enfants… Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens pas le besoin d'avoir un enfant à moi. En fait, je ne veux pas refiler le fardeau de mon nom à un enfant parce que je sais à quel point c'est dur de vivre avec. Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de vivre pour **_**quelque chose**_** et non pas pour celui que l'on est. Il n'y aurait pas d'enfant malheureux d'être le « fils de Harry Potter » plutôt qu'une personne. » **

Personne pour subir les chuchotements et les sourires comme lui, personne pour vivre entouré d'hypocrites et de manipulateurs. Personne pour trembler sous les regards jugeant constamment rivés sur lui. De plus, il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants. La seule chose qu'il avait voulu c'était une famille et il l'avait.

_Il espérait juste que Draco Malfoy resterait à ses côtés… _

« **Et toi ? Tu veux des enfants ?** »

/**Non. J'ai trop peur d'être comme mon père** /

Harry sursauta. Draco prit une expression surprise et perplexe.

« **Tu te souviens de lui ?!** »

/**Je… Non. C'est venu tout seul. Mais… J'ai un sentiment de malaise. Non, de peur. Je crois que mon ancien moi avait tellement peur de devenir comme lui, que c'est sorti tout seul** /

« **Si tu commences à te souvenir, tu me le diras ?** » quémanda Harry d'une voix qui aurait dû être plus détendue.

/ **Bien entendu** / sourit le blond avec confiance, sans remarquer le malaise dans ses yeux absinthe.

Anna lui avait dit que ses souvenirs pouvaient revenir maintenant qu'il était apaisé et que son esprit avait retrouvé sa stabilité. Alors depuis, Harry avait peur. Peur que Draco ne se souvienne de leur haine, de leur rivalité, de leur mépris. Des insultes, des coups, des regards noirs. Peur qu'il pense qu'il l'avait trompé, que ce n'était qu'une façon de se venger tout ce temps. Peur qu'il lui échappe, qu'il s'enfuit, qu'il le quitte.

_Peur de le perdre_.

« **Les garçons ? Qu'est-ce que tout faites dans votre coin ?! Venez ! **» s'exclama Talya en tirant sur la main d'Harry, le seul qu'elle pouvait toucher.

Il eut une grande fête chez les Weasley ce soir-là, l'appartement des jeunes parents étant trop petit pour accueillir tout le monde. Il y avait les Weasley, Andromeda, Teddy, Harry, Draco, Talya, Kingsley, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Neville, Luna, Seamus et Dean, des amis Aurors de Ron, des amis du Ministère d'Hermione, et même Fumseck.

Il y avait de l'alcool, des rires, de la musique. La Magie était omniprésente : les verres qui se lavaient d'eux-mêmes, les balais qui passaient entre les pieds des convives, la musique qui résonnait dans chaque pièce sans que le son ne soit poussé au maximum, les bouteilles qui se remplissaient. Talya, même si elle avait déjà participé à ce genre de fête, Teddy et Draco regardaient le tout avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

Le blond était fatigué, il avait tenu à laisser son fauteuil mais le regrettait un peu maintenant que ses jambes tremblaient. Comme à toutes les heures creuses lors des soirées, on lança les slows et la piste de danse se vida pour ne laisser que des couples. Sur une impulsion, Harry se pencha vers Draco et lui tendit la main.

« **Je t'apprends ? **»

/**A danser ?** / demanda Draco avec stupeur.

« **Oui.** »

Oubliant totalement sa fatigue, le blond empoigna la main tendue, ratant le tressaillement d'Harry au souvenir d'une scène similaire et se laissa tirer en avant. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, la main gauche l'une dans l'autre, la main droite d'Harry sur la taille de Draco et celle de ce dernier sur son épaule, collés. Le rythme était doux et Harry se mit à bouger lentement de droite à gauche, se déplaçant en cercle tout doucement, les yeux dans les yeux avec le Serpentard.

Il n'existait plus qu'eux. Les autres avaient disparus de leur monde et on les ignorait. Un pas après l'autre, ils dansèrent. Sans se quitter des yeux.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Acte 4 : Freya**

.

_Freya__ : Déesse scandinave de l'amour (et la fertilité), de la Magie et de la Guerre. _

_Elle était également une Walkyrie, qui protègent les familles et guerriers et guident les âmes au seuil de la mort. _

.

**Chapitre 10 : Sentiments **

.

Quand Draco avait ouvert les yeux après ce qui lui semblait une éternité à flotter dans le vide, la première chose qu'il avait vu avait été le visage d'Harry. Ou plus précisément, ses yeux émeraudes entourés de cheveux noirs et recouverts par des lunettes rondes.

S'il avait eu le moindre souvenir à ce moment-là et la moindre culture moldue, il aurait fait un parallèle avec le réveil des princesses dans les contes de fées par leur prince charmant. Est-ce que Harry était son prince charmant ? Assurément.

Harry, comme avec Talya, l'avait sauvé. Il lui avait tout apprit. Il l'avait aidé, soutenu, protégé. Au début, il avait eu peur. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne savait ni son nom, ni ce qu'il faisait là, ni l'identité des personnes autour de lui. La fille était bizarre, elle était argentée et flottait. L'infirmière arriva à le calmer, notamment grâce à son odeur florale qui l'apaisa. Il s'était demandé si sa mère portait le même parfum.

Mais il n'avait plus de mère. Il n'avait plus de père. Sa famille était morte. Il était un méchant, qui était au service des gentils, mais un méchant quand même. Un méchant, fils d'un méchant, qui avait peur d'un méchant encore plus grand. Que Harry avait tué. Harry était un tueur, un meurtrier. Un Chevalier. Il avait terrassé le dragon, sauvé la princesse. On l'avait attaqué et volé ses souvenirs. La fille était un esprit.

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait se rappeler. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir qu'il était un méchant. Il voulait rester ici, comme ça. Avec l'infirmière au parfum apaisant, l'esprit qui riait tout le temps, Harry qui lui souriait. Avec cette Magie incroyable. Il voulait rester dans cette bulle, magnifique et paisible, cette bulle aux reflets verts.

On avait apporté un médaillon dans lequel il y avait un souvenir que Draco n'avait pas compris mais qui avait chamboulé Harry. Ce jour-là, Draco avait compris que Harry regrettait l'ancien Draco. Qu'il y eût quelque chose de fort entre « Malfoy » et Harry, quelque que Draco ne comprenait pas et qui avait été arraché avec sa mémoire, avec sa voix.

Talya lui avait raconté son histoire, une histoire dure et triste et il avait eu envie de pleurer à l'idée que certains enfants étaient obligés de survivre dès leur naissance. Puis Harry était arrivé avec un fauteuil roulant magique et Draco avait eu peur qu'il se débarrasse de lui maintenant qu'il pouvait se déplacer mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Harry lui avait fait visiter la maison puis lui avait raconté son histoire. Elle était encore plus triste que celle de Talya. Il avait compris qu'il ne lui disait pas tout car ses yeux verts étaient voilés par les démons et les souvenirs. Il avait vu sa douleur, sa peine. Les morts qu'il trainait avec lui. Et pourtant, il souriait toujours. Il avait compris que Harry était un vrai Chevalier. Qu'il terrassait même ses propres démons.

Il lui avait montré comment faire de la Magie et Draco s'était sentit heureux. Heureux de pouvoir entrer dans le monde d'Harry. Heureux de pouvoir partager un instant rien qu'avec lui. Ses amis étaient arrivés par surprise, Ron et Hermione. Ron était étrange avec lui, amer, renfermé. Il avait l'impression qu'il le détestait. Mais après tout « Malfoy » était un méchant alors c'était normal. Il se demanda pourquoi Harry l'avait gardé auprès de lui si Ron le détestait autant. Hermione s'était montrée très gentille mais il était resté méfiant. Il ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou si elle le détestait aussi. Ou si c'était simplement de la pitié.

Harry n'avait pas pitié de lui.

Il avait aimé Teddy au premier regard, car ses cheveux étaient bleu électrique. Teddy aussi l'avait aimé. Il adorait s'asseoir sur les genoux de Draco et tourner alors ils passaient de longues minutes à tourner encore et encore jusqu'à avoir le tournis ou que Harry leur demande d'arrêter. Teddy était son petit-cousin. Le fils de la fille morte de sa tante. Sa tante était Andromeda. Quand il l'avait vu, elle lui avait fait peur. Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un de méchant, de _vraiment_ méchant, dont il ne se souvenait plus. Mais Andromeda était très gentille. Elle lui parlait avec des questions simples, lui offrait des gâteaux et des cadeaux. Elle avait l'odeur de la pâtisserie.

Harry les aimait beaucoup. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux même si parfois il semblait triste en regardant son filleul. Il avait compris que c'était le fils du meilleur ami de ses parents et ce qui correspondaient à sa famille durant sa scolarisation à Poudlard. Qu'il avait énormément aimé Remus. Et Sirius. Mais on ne parlait jamais de Sirius. Parce que ça rendait Harry triste.

Harry l'avait fait voler et il s'était sentit revivre. Il lui avait dit qu'il était attrapeur avant, qu'il volait souvent et Draco avait immédiatement compris pourquoi. Voler, c'était _magique_. Pas la même Magie que celle d'Harry et les autres. C'était une Magie qui lui réchauffait le ventre et lui donnait envie de rire. Il avait appris l'existence de Ginny, que Harry avait aimé et celui-ci lui avait promis de le prévenir s'il tombait amoureux. Draco avait eu mal. Parce que Harry était _son_ Chevalier, pas celui de Ginny, pas celui que quelqu'un d'autre. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'il l'abandonne. Parce qu'il perdrait tout. Harry, Talya, cette famille sans liens de sang.

Un jour, Harry avait été obligé de l'aider à se laver parce que Anna ne pouvait pas venir. Elle lui avait dit plus tard que sa compagne était tombée gravement malade et qu'elles avaient dû aller à l'hôpital. Harry l'avait déshabillé. Il avait passé ses mains sur sa peau, il avait lavé son corps, il avait touché avec douceur les cicatrices dont il ignorait l'origine. Ils avaient joué avec la mousse et il était tombé dans l'eau. Ses vêtements mouillés collaient à son torse et Draco était resté hypnotisé, surtout quand Harry avait plongé ses yeux verts dans les siens. Il avait senti son cœur battre si fort que l'autre garçon devait l'avoir entendu. Il aurait voulu ouvrir la bouche et prononcer son prénom. Il aurait voulu qu'il le touche encore. Mais son Chevalier avait rougi et avait quitté la baignoire précipitamment, le laissant seul dans l'eau qui refroidissait. Il avait eu froid à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient sortis à l'extérieur et Draco avait vu à quel point le monde le détestait. A quel point « Malfoy » avait dû être méchant. Il aurait voulu se lever, hurler que ce n'était pas lui, que ce n'était plus lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et les gens n'auraient pas compris. Il n'y avait que Harry qui le comprenait. Harry, qui détestaient les autres tout autant qu'ils détestaient « Malfoy ».

Harry et lui avaient regroupés tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire la potion qui lui permettrait de communiquer avec lui et Draco s'était amusé comme un fou. Il avait oublié sa fatigue et le tremblement de ses mains, ses craintes et ses peurs et il s'était concentré sur sa potion. C'était comme voler. C'est la même _Magie_. Son corps et son cœur vibraient au même rythme. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie. Quand la potion fut réussie, il s'était sentit si fier et il s'était retourné pour recevoir les félicitations de _quelqu'un_ mais il n'y avait que Harry, qui lui avait souri. Il avait senti un vide dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose manquait, ou quelqu'un. Une présence, dans son dos.

Pansy Parkinson était arrivée un après-midi et lui avait hurlé dessus. Il savait qui c'était parce qu'elle était sur la photo encadrée posée sur sa table de nuit, avec les deux autres garçons. C'était sa fiancée, avant. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait aimé ou non, si elle l'avait aimé ou non. Il l'avait écouté hurler, pleurer, insulter, questionner. Même s'il avait eu une voix, il n'aurait pas su quoi dire alors il s'excusa. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il voulait être en meilleur forme avant de la rencontrer. Pour ne pas la faire pleurer, pour ne pas lui faire pitié.

_Il ne lui dit pas qu'il voulait rester dans cette bulle avec Harry. _

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il ignorait leur relation après tout. Qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient partagé, qu'il ne se souvenait pas de leurs douleurs et de leurs peines communes, qu'il ne se souvenait pas de leurs fou rire et de leurs délires. Qu'il avait peur que « Malfoy » le rattrape, peur de se souvenir. Qu'elle le rattachait à son passé.

Elle s'était calmée et l'avait pris dans ses bras, longtemps, en pleurant son soulagement.

Par la fenêtre il les avait regarder discuter, craignant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait ri et elle était partie. Draco n'avait pas compris, pas plus qu'il n'avait compris pourquoi Talya et Harry parlaient en russe dans la salle d'attente, alors qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir voir Hermione, Ron et leur bébé. Par contre, il avait compris qu'il aimait quand Harry le regardait. Parce que son corps se réchauffait toujours dans ces moments-là. Parce que quelque chose fourmillait dans son ventre. Parce que ses pensées s'embrouillaient.

Harry ne voulait pas d'enfant qui vivent la même vie que lui. Harry le considérait comme un membre de sa famille. Il était un membre de sa famille.

Mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas être un _membre_ de la famille. Il voulait que son Chevalier le regarde, lui et lui seul. Qu'il ne s'occupe que de lui. Qu'il lui apprenne à utiliser sa Magie, qu'il lui apprenne à danser et à préparer son repas préféré. Il voulait que Harry le touche encore. Qu'il le regarde comme cette fois-là. Qu'il réchauffe son corps comme le vol ou les potions.

Talya lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux.

Il avait dansé avec lui toute la nuit. Il s'était perdu dans ses bras. Il s'était noyé dans ces yeux. Alors quand Harry leur fit prendre la cheminée, parce qu'il avait trop bu pour transplaner en toute sécurité et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon, Teddy étant rentré avec Andromeda et Talya ayant disparu depuis longtemps, Draco se pencha.

Et il l'embrassa.

HPDM

Son esprit n'était plus capable de penser à rien. Quand il sentit les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes, son cœur arrêta de battre, son sang afflua dans son cerveau, son esprit entra en ébullition. Quelque chose en lui criait « _Enfin !_ ».

Draco l'avait embrassé.

_Draco l'avait embrassé._

Ce n'était pas une illusion. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ce n'était pas un sort. Draco l'avait embrassé. Le même Draco qui était resté endormit pendant six ans dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Le même Draco dont il était tombé amoureux, encore et encore. Le même Draco qui riait quand Harry le faisait voler, qui le prenait dans ses bras quand il était heureux, qui avait dansé avec lui.

Une vague de chaleur monta brusquement en lui, brulant toutes les pensées qui n'étaient pas Draco Malfoy et celles qui le faisaient hésiter. Il fondit sur ses lèvres avec avidité, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis ses reins, puis sur sa nuque, le collant contre lui. Il voulait fondre en lui, fondre avec lui. Qu'ils se lient si fort qu'il serait impossible de les séparer.

Draco répondait avec passion à ses lèvres, bougeant du bassin contre lui. Comme lui, il sentait cette chaleur qui les dévorait, qui réclamait deux corps nus, deux corps s'aimant.

/**Je veux… Je veux…** /

Le brun glissait les mains sous ses cuisses et leur donna la pression nécessaire pour lui permettre d'accrocher ses jambes à son dos. Le portant, Harry grimpa les marches et entra dans sa chambre, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Draco respirait fort, embrassait son cou et ses lèvres, serrait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« **Est-ce que tu es sûr ?** »

Il était encore pur. Innocent. Naïf. Il part de lui soufflait qu'il devait être adulte, plus responsable, qu'il devait être sûr, ne pas faire d'erreur. Mais il avait tellement envie… L'alcool embrouillait ses pensées, inhibait sa raison, stimulait son désir. Draco l'avait embrassé.

/**Oui, oh oui. **/

Il le laissa tomber sur le lit, par-dessus les draps. Il était beau. Non, il était magnifique. Encore plus que lorsqu'il dormait, encore plus que lorsqu'il lui était inaccessible.

_Offert. _

« **Si tu regrettes, si tu veux arrêter…** »

/**Je ne regretterais pas, Harry. Et je n'arrêterais pas non plus** /

Presque rassuré, il se mit à tirer sur le bas du tee-shirt du blond, le soulevant pour dévoiler son torse, puis sa poitrine. Draco releva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour l'aider, puis souleva les hanches pour qu'Harry puisse lui enlever son pantalon. A chaque fois que son visage passait à proximité, Draco l'entourait de ses mains ou de ses bras et embrassait ses lèvres, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe.

Mais Harry ne partirait nul part. Jamais.

_Une part de lui voulait se posséder. Le remplir de sa présence, mordre sa peau, griffer son épiderme. Le faire crier, gémir, supplier. Le retourner pour s'enfoncer au plus profond de son corps, se nourrir de sa chaleur, lui faire perdre la tête. Lui faire oublier son nom, lui faire conjurer le sien. _

Puis ce fut au tour du brun de se déshabiller, avec la participation de l'autre garçon. Ses doigts tremblaient d'impatience, son cœur s'emballait. Il avait presque peur de ce qui allait se passer, de ne pas être à la hauteur, de lui faire mal, de le faire pleurer, de devoir s'arrêter. Mais Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore et encore, pour lui faire oublier ses craintes et ses hésitations. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'étreinte.

_Une autre part voulait le caresser, déposer ses lèvres sur toute sa peau, goûter ses mamelons, son sexe dressé. Le faire soupirer, souffler, frémir. Le tourner sur le dos pour pouvoir observer son visage rougir, ses lèvres s'ouvrir, ses yeux perdus dans le plaisir. Il voulait l'aimer si fort qu'il en oublierait de respirer, qu'il ne resterait plus qu'eux et que le monde disparaitrait. _

Ils finirent par se séparer, cherchant de l'air et Harry déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Il descendit lentement, se réjouissant des glapissements et des gémissements de son amant. Il embrassa ses tétons, puis son nombril qui bougeait au rythme de ses respirations saccadées, puis la toison dorée qui couvrait son aine.

Enfin, il glissa sa langue le long du pénis tendus par le désir, vibrant contre sa paume. Il goûta au liquide qui s'échappait avec timidité du gland, avant de flatter sa veine qui pulsait d'un gentil mordillement. La main de Draco se perdit dans ses cheveux noirs, l'autre quelque part au-dessus de sa tête. Il décida de lui faire perdre totalement pied, engloutissant totalement le membre dans la cavité chaude de sa bouche, sous un cri de plaisir du blond. Il suffisait à Harry de lever les yeux pour voir à quel point c'était _bon_. Draco secouait la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de se concentrer sur un point fixe, les yeux presque clos, les joues rouges. Ses lèvres bougeaient sans son, mais les mots envoyés dans la tête de son amant n'avaient ni queue, ni tête.

Il souffla sur l'extrémité avant de l'avaler de nouveau, lubrifiant chaque partie avec sa langue. Ses cuisses se resserrèrent autour de sa tête sans que Draco ne puisse se contrôler, provoquant un gloussement amusé du brun qui se répercuta en vibration sur le sexe de le Serpentard. Ce dernier hoqueta de surprise, ses yeux sombres grands ouverts.

/**Encore !** /

Alors Harry recommença, encore et encore, ses doigts jouant avec les testicules offerts, sa langue tournant autour du pénis, ses dents émoustillant la chaire sensible.

/**Je… Harry ! Harry ! **/

Draco jouit sans que le Sauveur ne cherche à se soustraire, ses jambes serrées au possible autour du corps de son amant, ses deux mains tirant les cheveux noirs inconsciemment. Il le regarda se tendre puis se relâcher, trembler de plaisir et de libération. Il regarda son regard flou, ses lèvres roses, son corps abandonné. Harry se redressa, pressant son corps contre l'autre, leurs sexes encore vibrants entre leurs deux corps.

« **Est-ce que… **»

Il déposa un baiser sur son cou puis sur sa mâchoire.

« **… tu veux arrêter là ? Où est-ce qu'on continue ?** »

/**Je te veux… Harry, je te veux…** / geint mentalement le blond en griffant son dos.

Il était si mignon qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gémir également. Avec application il descendit ses doigts lubrifiés vers l'entrée de son amant, sa langue partant jouer avec les mamelons rosit pour le distraire. Draco inspira vivement quand il premier doigt se faufila à l'intérieur de lui, mais ne dit rien. L'intérieur était chaud, humide et étroit, si bien que Harry cru perdre raison. Quand il le sentit assez détendu, il rajouta un doigt, tout en mordillant la peau de son cou, le faisant gémir. Au bout d'un long moment de mouvements lascifs, de baisers et de caresses, Draco se mit à onduler de lui-même les hanches, son sexe de nouveau tendu.

/**AH ! **/

Draco comme Harry écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris d'un tel cri de plaisir avant que le dernier ne rebute contre la prostate de son amant, qui gémit bruyamment. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du brun, qui s'acharna sur la glande encore et encore, savourant les cris et les gémissements de l'autre sans chercher à se défaire des ongles du muet planté dans la peau de son dos.

« **Draco… Draco… Merde… **»

Finalement il fut près mais Harry hésita de nouveau. Son visage était rouge, ses yeux ardoise, sa peau marquée. Grognant qu'il était trop lent, Draco le reversa sans prévenir et, dans l'élan, commença à s'empaler sur le membre gorgé de le Gryffondor qui cria presque.

« **Merde, tu es… tellement… **»

C'était si étroit, c'était si bon. Il n'était pas encore totalement à l'intérieur, Draco se laissant pénétrer avec lenteur et douleur, mais il avait déjà l'impression de mourir de plaisir. Rien, ni personne d'autre en ce monde ne pourrait le contenter autant. Il l'aimait tellement…

Quand il fut suffisamment habitué à la présence au fond de lui, Draco se mit à bouger, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, poussant sur ses jambes pour se soulever avant de se laisser tomber sur le sexe dur, criant à chaque fois qu'il heurtait un point sensible. Pour l'aider, Harry déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et s'assit, embrassant sa peau sur son épaule, mordant son oreille, embrassant ses lèvres. Les mains de Draco se perdirent de nouveau dans la chevelure sombre avant de glisser jusqu'à ses épaules puis son pénis, qu'il se mit à branler en rythme avec les coups de reins qui le remplissaient. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui, il était hypnotisant, envoutant, ensorcelant. Il entrait et sortait avec fièvre, incapable de s'arrêter ou de se contrôler. S'il avait pu, il serait resté pour l'éternité au fond de lui, dans sa chaleur.

/**Harry, Harry, Harryyy… **/

« **Draco, je… ****Je ne pourrais… Jamais… Vivre sans toi… **»

**/Alors ne me laisse pas ! **/

Son désir de possession revint en force et il le marqua, encore et encore, de partout. Avec ses dents, avec sa langue, avec ses ongles. Griffant ses reins, ses hanches, ses cuisses, mordant son cou, ses épaules et ses lèvres, léchant ses tétons et son oreille. Il le voulait. Pour lui seul. L'enfermer dans cette chambre, rester au plus profond de lui.

Il augmenta la cadence quand son amant se mit à supplier, sanglotant pour qu'il aille plus vite. A chaque coup, le gland heurtait la prostate, lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir. Leurs corps étaient bouillants de désir, de plaisir, de bien-être. Leurs respirations étaient lourdes, bruyantes, erratique. Il faisait aussi chaud hors de leurs corps qu'à l'intérieur.

Harry perdit le contrôle d'une partie de sa Magie et ses objets se mirent à voler autour d'eux, sans jamais pénétrer dans le périmètre du lit.

/**C'est bon ! Encore ! Encore !** / cria Draco en rejetant la tête en arrière, le corps luisant de sueur. /**Je vais… ! Harry, je vais… ! **/

Les doigts pressés autour du sexe du garçon dénué de voix accélérèrent, brulants. Ils approchaient de la libération, ils le sentaient tous les deux. Draco se mit à crier, puis à gémir, pleurant presque, perdant la tête sous la ferveur d'Harry. Leurs mains se lièrent, comme pour s'accrocher à quelque chose, pour s'envoler ensemble, ne jamais se quitter. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé, leurs langues dansant ensemble.

Quelques mouvements de bassin plus tard, ils venaient tous les deux, Harry au plus profond de Draco dans un râle sourd qui le fit frémir, le blond dans sa propre main en maculant leurs ventres de sa semence. La libération fut si violente qu'elle les vida de toute énergie. Épuisés, ils rirent doucement, front contre front, sans que Draco ne libère la main de son amant.

La course des objets s'affola avant de subitement s'arrêter et tomber au sol. Harry sentait sa Magie, qui piquait son épiderme, frémissante. Elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait s'enrouler autour de Draco Malfoy, se mêler à la sienne.

« **Ne me quitte pas** » souffla Harry en se laissant tomber sur les draps, emportant Draco avec lui.

Il le regarda frissonner face au vide ressentit une fois que son pénis quitta son entrée puis venir se coller contre son corps.

/**Jamais** / murmura le Serpentard en réponse, déjà en train de s'endormir.

Harry l'observa sombrer dans le sommeil, emporté par Morphée. Il observa son visage se détendre, ses traits s'apaiser, sa poitrine reprendre un rythme normal. Caressant ses cheveux d'une main, il glissa la couverture sur eux de l'autre. Son cœur battait à toute allure.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils avaient fait l'amour.

Draco ne le quitterait pas.

_Jamais._

S'ils avaient regardé à l'intérieur de leur poitrine, ils auraient vu que leur Noyau Magique avait la même couleur turquoise.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 11 : Le Maître de la Mort **

.

Sa tête bourdonnait. Il avait chaud. Il avait une sensation de contentement, comme si quelque chose comblait un vide ou était enfin à sa place. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement dans un océan argenté.

/**Bonjour** / murmura Draco avec hésitation, caressant la barbe naissante sur sa mâchoire.

La soirée de la veille lui revint immédiatement en mémoire : Rose, la danse, les baiser, le sexe… Ils avaient fait l'amour et Draco était toujours dans ses bras.

« **Salut toi** » grogna-t-il avec un sourire contre son cou. « **Alors c'était réel. Ce n'était pas un rêve ?** »

/**Je suis bien là** / souffla Draco en réponse, comme on chuchote un secret, une promesse.

« **Tu ne me quitteras pas ?** »

/**Comment pourrais-je quitter mon Chevalier ?** /

« **Chevalier ? **» gloussa Harry.

/**Mon Chevalier. Mon sauveur, mon héros. Je ne te quitterais pas. **/

Pour une fois, être un héros ne le dérangea pas. Harry roula vivement hors du lit sous le regard surpris de l'autre, enfila un caleçon et jeta le sien à la figure de son amant qui glapit. Une fois qu'ils furent sommairement habillés, Harry se jeta sur Draco et le souleva comme une princesse. Le blond poussa un cri avant de s'accrocher au cou de son amant.

/**Harry !** /

« **Quoi ? Si je suis ton Chevalier, alors tu es ma Princesse non ?** »

Ils pouffèrent et Harry descendit jusque-là cuisine. Il se demanda où était passée Anna McKinnon. Est-ce que, ne trouvant pas Draco dans sa chambre, elle avait appelé Harry qui n'avait pas répondu et était allée voir dans sa chambre pour les trouver tous les deux endormis ? Est-ce qu'elle en avait déduit, Draco n'était nulle part et Harry ne répondant pas, qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés ?

Sur la table de lui cuisine, il y avait un petit mot.

_Coucou les garçons, _

_Je suis passée mais vous dormiez et vous étiez trop mignon pour que je vous dérange. Passez une bonne journée, n'oubliez pas la douche ! Draco, pas trop d'exercice physique. _

_PS : Pensez aux sorts de dépistage si vous avez oublié de vous protéger :) _

Harry poussa un gémissement. C'était absolument embarrassant !

/**Un sort de dépistage ? **/

«** Oui, contre les maladies sexuellement transmissibles. On le fera tout à l'heure. J'ignorais aussi son existence lors de ma première… expérience. Je te laisse deviner comment j'ai réagi quand mon amant m'a lancé un sort sans prévenir. Il a eu la peur de sa vie. **»

Mais Draco ne répondit pas et fronça le nez. Harry comprit qu'il était jaloux et sa poitrine se réchauffa. Draco était si mignon qu'il avait terriblement envie de remettre le couvert. Après s'être contenté de l'embrasser passionnément, il entreprit de commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

/**Quel sort on voit aujourd'hui ? **/

Tous les jeudis, ils s'entrainaient à jeter des informulés. La plupart du temps, Draco préférait la magie sans baguette car il avait plus de facilité avec cette forme, qu'avec les informulés.

« **Je te laisse le choix entre **_**Lumos**_** et **_**Protego**_**. Ils sont tous les très importants et nous ferons l'autre la semaine prochaine.** »

/**Plutôt **_**Lumos**_**. Sans baguette ?** /

Il servit le jus de fruit et déposa les croissants sur la table.

« **Il vaut mieux. Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai expliqué ? Il existe deux sortes de sorts, divisés en deux ou trois catégories. Les sorts de magie noire qui nécessitent un sacrifice, comme du sang, et les sorts de magie blanche qui n'en ont pas besoin. Parmi la magie blanche, on discerne les sorts dits « négatifs », les sorts dits « neutres » et les sorts dits « positifs », en fonction des sentiments qu'il faut ressentir pour pourvoir les jeter efficacement. La magie noire ne comprend que des sorts négatifs et neutres. **_**Reducto **_**? **»

/**Magie blanche, sort négatif.** /

« _**Expelliarmus**_** ?** »

/**Magie blanche, sort neutre.** /

« _**Explosio**_** ?** »

/**Magie noire, sort neutre. **/

« **Parfait ! Et **_**Lumos**_**, d'après toi ? **»

/**Magie blanche, sort neutre ? Ou positif.** /

Harry sourit. Draco apprenait vite. Il assimilait immédiatement ce qu'il comprenait. Avec les nombreux livres à sa disposition, plus ceux que lui rapportaient Hermione et Andromeda et ses discutions avec Talya, ses connaissances étaient phénoménales. Un jour, elles dépasseraient surement celles d'Harry.

« **Si tu utilises ta baguette, le sort est neutre même s'il sera plus puissant avec un sentiment positif. » **expliqua-t-il d'un ton pédagogue. **« Mais sans baguette, il faudra un sort positif car il faut canaliser suffisamment d'énergie pour maintenir le sort en place longtemps. Si tu désires un simple flash pour éblouir un adversaire ça peut marcher mais globalement **_**Lumos**_** est utilisé pour éclairer.** **La peur Draco, est un sentiment vicieux qui inhibe tout sentiment positif. Si tu te laisses envahir par la peur, tu ne pourras jeter aucun sort positif.** »

/**Comment faire alors ? **/

« **Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour reprendre tes esprits si tu es dévoré par la peur : la colère. Trouve toute la rage en toi, et hurle. Hurle jusqu'à avoir l'esprit plus clair et enfin, tu pourras reprendre ton sang-froid et trouver une pensée assez positive pour te permettre de lancer le sort souhaité.** »

/**Et si je n'y arrive pas ?** / s'exclama Draco après avoir avalé sa bouchée, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

« **Tu y arriveras. Je le sais parce que je te connais. Je connais ta rage. Celle d'avant, celle de maintenant. Tu es un Sorcier puissant, Draco. Si tu le désirais, rien ne t'arrêterait. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de ta puissance. Être capable de faire de la faire de la Magie dans ton état, et surtout de la magie sans baguette, est la preuve de la puissance de ta Magie. Peu d'Hommes sont capables d'un tel fait. **»

Draco demeura silencieux un moment et ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner. D'un sort rapide, la vaisselle se lava d'elle-même tandis qu'ils migraient vers le salon.

/**Je la sens, tu sais. Ma Magie. Je la sens dans mes veines, dans mes muscles, dans mes os. Je la sens qui vibre sous ma peau, qui attend de pouvoir sortir. **/

Sentant sa peur et la voyant dans ses yeux gris, Harry lui prit la main et l'assit en face de lui. Il entremêla leurs jambes et d'un mouvement de la main, raviva les flammes de la cheminée pour réchauffer la pièce tout en conjurant deux plaids. L'entrainement attendrait.

« **Voilà pourquoi on s'entraine toutes les semaines et pourquoi je te demande d'utiliser le plus souvent possible ta Magie. Elle est restée enfermée plus de six ans Draco. Elle bout d'impatience. Il existe deux lois fondamentales pour tout Sorcier : un Sorcier sans pouvoir meurt et un Sorcier qui n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs explose. Heureusement, durant ton coma, ta Magie s'est dépensée à protéger ton esprit et ton corps tes attaques extérieures, et intérieures. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, non seulement tu aurais été à la merci de n'importe qui, mais elle aurait également commencé à s'échapper de toi, déformant l'espace et le temps au bout d'un moment.** »

/**Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?** /

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vide, ses pensées revenues longtemps en arrière. Il se voyait encore, pressant le corps sans vie de Talya contre lui, criant et pleurant, la suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner. Quelque chose c'était brisé ce jour-là, dans son esprit, dans son corps.

_Plus de 3 ans à déambuler dans une maison froide en compagnie d'un esprit et d'un garçon endormit. _

« **Parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé. A la mort de Talya, mon esprit a craqué. Cela faisait trop. J'ai passé trois jours dans le coma, pas longtemps, mais j'ai perdu tout contrôle sur ma Magie. Les fuites de Magie étaient si importantes, que l'espace et le temps ont commencés à se déformer. Un couloir qui ne s'arrête jamais, une porte qui s'ouvre sur l'extérieur en plein cœur de la maison, le sol transformé en sable mouvant, les fleurs mourantes qui reviennent à la vie. Heureusement, je me suis réveillé à temps avant de tout déformer de manière irrémédiable.** »

Ron et Hermione avait failli ne jamais pouvoir sortir du Square, l'une bloquée dans un couloir sans fin et l'autre avalé par le sol. Par miracle, la Sorcière et l'Auror possédaient une panoplie de sorts particulièrement efficaces. Il avait fallu refaire le sol de l'entrée mais au moins tout le monde était en vie.

/**Comment ta Magie peut-elle être si puissante ?! **/ s'étonna Draco, les yeux ronds.

« **C'est parce que je suis le Maître de la Mort. **»

Harry regarda avec amusement Draco s'étrangler de surprise puis tousser.

/**Le **_**quoi **_**?!** /

Il explosa de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. La tête de Draco était hilarante avec ses yeux ronds comme des ballons, ses joues rouges et ses cheveux en bataille.

« **Le Maître de la Mort. En résumé, j'ai collecté les Reliques de la Mort, je suis mort sans regret et j'ai rencontré la Mort. On a discuté et elle m'a proposé de retourner à la vie ou de suivre un nouveau chemin. Je suis devenu le Maître de la Mort puis je suis revenu à la vie pour tuer définitivement Voldemort.** **Mais le statut de Maître de la Mort me confère certaines capacités hors d'atteinte des mortels. Par exemple, je ne peux pas mourir empoisonné, déshydraté ou brulé. Mon corps est capable de supporter des températures extrêmes, la famine, la noyade. Ce n'est pas très drôle. Mais surtout, il peut supporter de contenir une quantité de Magie qui aurait détruit tout au Sorcier, qui aurait soit explosé, soit vu ses organes être rongés par sa propre Magie.** » grimaça le brun.

Un jour, le Mage Noir d'Amérique avait tenté de voler la Magie d'autres Sorciers à l'époque de la Guerre de Sécession. Le premier Sorcier ne lui avait pas posé de problème. Le second l'avait épuisé. Le troisième l'avait tué, faisant exploser son foie, puis son intestin, puis son cœur. Il était mort après de longue minutes, la Magie se déversant hors de lui par tous les pores accessibles. Les représentations de ce moment étaient particulièrement horribles.

/**C'est affreux.** /

« **Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Apparemment, mon rôle me permettrait également de pouvoir déformer les Principes Fondamentaux si je le voulais sincèrement, comme le Temps, l'Espace, la Réalité ou l'Âme. Enfin, pas vraiment, je ne suis pas un Dieu, mais…** »

/**Ils te sont plus accessible qu'au commun des mortels.** /

« **Oui **»

/**Je… Tu es vraiment incroyable Harry. Si on m'avait dit que mon Chevalier était le **_**Maître de la Mort**_**… J'aurais ris en disant que c'était tout à fait possible !** /

Il n'osait pas trop le montrer, mais il était soulagé que Draco le prenne si bien. S'il l'avait effrayé et qu'il s'était enfuit… Harry était dangereux et il le savait. C'était pour ça qu'il travaillait chez lui, qu'il évitait les foules et était grandement soulagé de savoir que Talya avait toujours la capacité de le calmer.

/**Alors, on s'entraine ?** /

« **Tends les mains** »

Comme la première fois et toutes les suivantes, Harry prit délicatement les mains tendues de Draco dans les siennes, paume vers le haut. Il n'y pas besoin de le guider, Draco arrivait maintenant avec aisance à exprimer sa Magie hors de lui, lui avait juste du mal à la maitriser et lui donner forme.

« **Le souvenir que tu dois trouver doit te réchauffer. Comme si on allumait un feu dans ton ventre, mais un feu doux, qui ne brule pas. Des flammes qui pourrait éclairer les ténèbres. Un souvenir important, qui compte beaucoup. Est-ce que tu l'as ?** »

Une boule de lumière, petite et blanche, apparut au-dessus de ses paumes.

**« Penses-y encore. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que les flammes éclairent tout, réchauffent tout.** »

La boule de lumière s'agrandit, gagnant quelques centimètres de diamètres. Draco avait toujours les yeux fermés, concentrés. Il ne vit pas le regard que Harry posa sur lui, rempli de fierté et surtout, d'amour.

« **Quand tu te sentiras près, ouvre les yeux… **»

Il fallut encore quelques secondes à Draco avant qu'il n'ouvre prudemment les paupières. La luminosité ne vacilla pas et la boule s'éleva même un peu, jusqu'à flotter entre leurs visages. Les iris argentés de Draco étaient brillants d'émotion.

/**Je pensais à cette nuit** / murmura-t-il, et Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Les yeux gris restaient rivés sur la lumière mais le brun ne pouvait le quitter des yeux. Il tira sur ses mains, ramenant l'attention de son amant sur lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Draco s'allongea, Harry au-dessus de lui et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser doucement. C'étaient des baiser chastes, juste chaleureux. Heureux. La lumière augmenta d'intensité et grandit, jusqu'à se diviser et que les boules de lumières remplissent la pièce, jetant une atmosphère d'intimité. Petit à petit, la tension monta en même temps que leurs halètements et leur désir.

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui les entouraient.

Lentement, Draco glissa une main froide sur les abdominaux, titillant les bouts de chaires sans s'y attarder, suivant la ligne de poils qui descendaient vers son caleçon bordeaux. Les pupilles dilatées de ses yeux perles lui susurraient milles promesses. Harry grogna dans son cou qu'il mordit à maintes reprises alors que le blond glissait une main sous le tissu et empoignait la verge parfaitement réveillée.

En réponse, le brun glissa également sa main dans le caleçon sapin, et s'empara du membre d'une main experte. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils bougèrent leurs doigts en concert, savourant les sensations décuplées qu'ils offraient à l'autre. La chaleur augmenta de plus en plus jusqu'à leur faire perdre la tête. Harry finit par se baisser pour embrasser ses lèvres, ses joues, son nez, sa mâchoire, son cou. L'échange était doux et loin de la passion brûlante d'hier soir mais tout autant plaisante.

/**Harry… Je devais… te dire… merci **/

« **Pour… Mmm… Quoi ?** »

/**Pour m'avoir… offert… Ah ! Cette vie !** /

« **Je… n'ai pas…** »

/**Si** / glissa-t-il entre deux baisers. /**Tu m'as sauvé, Harry… Tu m'as offert… Han ! Une vie, un… **_**Mmmh**_**… avenir, de la joie et… de la… protection… Harry ! Je vais… Je vais… ! ** /

« **Ensemble, Draco, ensemble** »

Leurs corps explosèrent, presque simultanément, recouvrant leurs mains, leurs ventres et leurs vêtements de liquide. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, laissant la chaleur de leurs actes quitter leur corps. En avisant leur état, Harry sourit, les yeux encore assombris par le plaisir.

« **Je crois que c'est l'heure de la douche **»

En réponse, Draco gloussa et s'accrocha à son cou pour qu'il le porte jusqu'à la baignoire.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 12 : Totem**

.

« **Bien, comment ça se passe avec le kiné ?** » demanda l'infirmière deux semaines plus tard.

Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon pour boire un thé, Harry, Draco, Talya et Anna, cette dernière ayant le reste de son après-midi de libre après sa visite.

/**Sans problème. Il vient en début d'après-midi tous les deux jours. On reste une à deux heures dans la pièce où il m'aide à marcher sans canne ou masse mes muscles.** /

« **Généralement, j'en profite pour faire la paperasse, peindre ou sortir faire les courses. **» ajouta Harry en resservant la tasse de Draco.

« **Quoi ? » **cria Anna, faisant sursauter Talya qui flottait à côté d'eux. **« Draco reste seul avec lui ? Mais c'est inconscient, et s'il se passait quelque chose ? **»

Harry fit tomber un sucre dans la tisane au jasmin, regardant l'expression choquée de la blonde avec amusement. Ils avaient beau lui parler des progrès de Draco dans l'utilisation de sa Magie, elle ne semblait pas vraiment croire que c'était efficace.

/**Talya est avec moi.** /

« **Talya est un esprit ! Tu es handicapé ! Tu es une cible facile, sans protection.** »

« **Ne nous sous-estimez pas, Miss Anna **» rétorqua la russe, vexée. «** Draco est parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Et s'il le faut, je suis là. Je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas un simple **_**esprit**_**, et que je peux utiliser la Magie de Harry Potter. Le second Sorcier recensé comme le plus puissant au monde au court des quater millénaires passés. De plus, si je me retrouve démunie, il me suffirait d'une unique seconde pour ramener Harry. Et il ne laissera jamais personne faire de mal à Draco.** »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se sourire. C'était vrai. Tant que Harry était en vie, personne ne ferait de mal à Draco Malfoy. Leur relation avait énormément changé depuis l'amnésie de Draco, et elle était très loin de la haine qu'ils entretenaient l'un pour l'autre durant leurs études.

« **Je… Soit. Talya et Harry peuvent te protéger Draco. Mais toi tu ne peux pas te défendre ! Tu es réduit à la Magie sans baguette et aux informulés. C'est une Magie instable, difficile à maitriser, et si tu perds le contrôle ou tout simplement que tu es trop effrayé pour te défendre…** »

/**Alors **_**S**_**ila**_**s**_** me protègera.** /

« **Silas ? Qui est-ce ?** » interrogea l'infirmière avec une expression perdue.

/_**S**_**ila**_**s**_**, Miss Anna. Jetez-moi un sort. **/ demanda calmement Draco.

« **Quoi ? Non. Vous êtes mon patient ! **» rétorqua-elle, rouge.

Cette conversation la choquait de plus en plus, au plus grand amusement des deux autres.

/**Un simple **_**Stupefix **_**! Rien de dangereux ou de douloureux**. /

« **Faites-le, Miss **» l'encouragea Harry.

L'infirmière recula alors d'un pas, incertaine. Elle finit néanmoins par pointer sa baguette sur le blond, qui avait les bras écartés et un sourire paisible.

« _**Stupefix **_**! **»

Le sort jaillit en réponse au mouvement et se dirigea directement vers sa cible. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à dix petits centimètres, un serpent jaillit de nulle part et _dévora_ littéralement le sort. Il resta là, sifflant avec hostilité contre elle, son corps bleu comme le ciel enroulé autour de Draco. Celui-ci le caressa, rassurant. Il frotta son nez contre ses écailles pour le calmer et le serpent disparu : il se transforma en boule de lumière et rejoint le médaillon en bois sur la poitrine du garçon.

/**Voici **_**S**_**ila**_**s**_**. **/

« **Un familier ?! **»

/**Non. **_**S**_**ila**_**s**_** est un protecteur, un Totem. C'est Luna qui l'a rapporté d'un de ses voyages. Il me protège des sorts, si je n'ai pas le temps de jeter de bouclier de protection.** /

« **Je… Je n'avais jamais vu ça. **»

« **C'est originaire d'un clan de Valkyries**. »

« **Incroyable. »**

Elle était absolument fascinée. Les Totems étaient relégués au rang de légende en Angleterre et dans beaucoup d'autres endroits. Le dernier Sorcier étranger à avoir reçu un Totem était Nicolas Flamel et avant lui, Merlin. On disait qu'un Totem, de la même manière que les baguettes, choisissait son propriétaire. Qu'il ne protégeait qu'une seule et même personne, mourant quand son propriétaire mourrait. Ils étaient capables de protéger et de guérir. Seules les Amazones et les Valkyries possédaient le savoir nécessaire pour créer des Totems.

Luna avait passé et réussi le rite de passage pour devenir une Valkyrie, à la plus grande surprise de tous. Elle avait donc eu le savoir nécessaire pour créer un Totem et l'avait offert à Draco. Elle lui avait expliqué, en lui faisant promettre à l'aide d'un Serment Inviolable que les informations qu'elle lui donnerait resteraient secrètes de tous, que l'énergie des Totems venait d'une âme. L'âme des ancêtres des Valkyries ou des Amazones, qui offraient le temps d'une vie à leur prochain avant leur réincarnation.

C'était pour cela que les Totems pouvaient protéger leur porteur de l'_Avada Kedavra_. L'âme n'ayant aucun corps, et appartenant déjà à la Mort, ne pouvait être touchée par le sort qui divisait le corps et l'âme si violemment que le cœur s'arrêtait et rendait le corps inapte à accueillir la moindre âme. C'étaient les corps des Sorciers morts par cet Impardonnable qui étaient utilisés pour créer les Inferius.

A la différence des familiers, les Totems n'étaient pas reliés à la Magie du porteur, ni à leur vie. La mort d'un familier provoquait un affaiblissement tel du maitre, qu'il suffisait d'un mauvais rhume pour le tuer et ils puisaient dans la Magie de celui-ci pour assurer la protection. Ils se montraient incapables de contrer les Impardonnables ainsi que la plupart des sorts de magie noire. Le familier de Dumbledore était Fumseck. Celui de Salazar Serpentard était le Basilic, à l'image des familiers des autres fondateurs utilisés sur leur blason : un lion, un blaireau et un aigle. Les familiers étaient des animaux déjà existants tandis que les Totems étaient des âmes scellées dans des médaillons de bois gravés de runes.

« **Très bien. Je reconnais mon erreur. Draco n'est pas en danger même si Harry n'est pas à côté de lui. En plus, vous êtes chez vous. Il faudrait être fou pour chercher à s'en prendre à vous ici. Mais faites attention je vous en prie. Draco est une cible : non seulement parce que le peuple à une mauvaise opinion de lui, mais également parce qu'il est entré dans le cercle intime d'Harry Potter. On pourrait l'utiliser pour attaquer Harry. »**

**« Nous en sommes conscients, Miss Anna, n'ayez crainte. » **assura Harry en prenant la main de Draco.

Il le savait. Mieux de personne. Après la mort de Talya, durant le sommeil de Draco, Teddy avait été kidnappé. Ça n'avait duré que trois jours : le Ministre de la Magie avait demandé aux meilleurs Aurors de gérer l'enquête. Mais Harry avait cru mourir. Le kidnappeur voulait beaucoup d'argent qu'il s'était empressé de lui donner. Il avait passé trois jours sans dormir ni manger, arpentant les rues à la recherche de son filleul. Andromeda s'était retrouvée coincée à l'hôpital car elle avait été violemment assommée par les malfaiteurs en sortant de chez elle et s'était brisée la jambe en tombant dans un escalier.

Ils avaient retrouvé l'enfant, mangeant une glace au bord d'une piscine. Les deux kidnappeurs avaient cambriolé la maison d'un couple partit en vacances. Son filleul n'avait pas été maltraité, n'avait pas été frappé, ni ensorcelé. Teddy était intelligent. Il n'avait que 5 ans à l'époque, mais il avait rapidement compris qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'on lui disait et être gentil et poli pour qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. Quand les Aurors et Harry étaient arrivés, la femme était profondément endormie : l'enfant avait trouvé la réserve de somnifère. L'autre avait été privé de sa baguette et s'était retrouvé enfermé à double tour dans la salle-de-bain, complètement nu. Teddy l'avait enfermé après lui avoir discrètement subtilisé sa baguette. L'homme avait glissé sur l'eau au sol et s'était assommé.

Anna les quitta, elle devait retrouver sa compagne au restaurant. Harry et Draco se tournèrent vers Talya.

« **Talya, nous avons quelque chose à t'annoncer. On voulait que tu sois la première au courant, parce que tu es ma petite-sœur. Même si tu le sais surement déjà, étant donné que tu es une part de moi. **»

/**Harry et moi sommes en couple.** /

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

* **Il était temps !** *

HPDM

Il ouvrit les yeux avec un gémissement de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et il avait l'impression que sa main gauche avait été broyée. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Mais les couleurs qui l'entouraient le figèrent.

Des flammes, hautes, brulantes et terribles dévoraient tout sur leur passage. Il était au cœur d'un brasier. Ses vêtements étaient partiellement brulés et une poutre écrasait sa main. Il eut un moment d'incompréhension avant que son statut ne lui saute à la figure. Les flammes ne pouvaient pas le tuer.

_Maître de la Mort. _

Les évènements précédents lui revinrent en mémoire avec la violence d'un ouragan. Les courses de Noël avec Draco. Sa canne qui tapait sur le sol à intervalle régulier, sa main dans la sienne, son épaule contre lui quand ils regardaient les vitrines. Leurs sourires.

Puis l'explosion et le chaos. Le magasin à leur gauche avait pris soudainement feu, les projetant dans celui de droite. Leurs mains avaient été séparées et Harry s'était cogné fortement la tête puis évanouit. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là.

Il ne pouvait pas mourir.

_Mais Draco si. _

« **Draco !** » hurla-t-il au milieu des flammes.

Personne ne lui répondit. Le cœur battant plus fort que le rugissement des flammes, il se leva, ramenant sa main brisée contre sa poitrine. La visibilité était faible entre les flammes, la lumière et la fumée. Il y avait quelques corps aux milieux des débris. Ils étaient morts. Il toussa encore et encore car ses poumons étaient remplis de fumée. Heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin d'oxygène, sa Magie et sa condition se chargeaient de le garder en vie.

« **Talya ! Talya !** »

Il attendit quelques secondes, évitant de justesse une poutre qui s'effondrait mais la jeune fille ne vint pas. Craignant le pire, car Talya venait _toujours_ quand il l'appelait, à moins qu'elle ne soit occupée avec Draco, il se mit à regarder autour de lui frénétiquement, au bord de la crise de panique.

« **Talya ! Draco ! Quelqu'un !** »

Mais il était seul, seul au milieu des flammes et des morts. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Où étaient les Aurors et les Pompiers ? Ou étaient les passants ?

« **Pitié, pitié, je vous en supplie… **»

_Si Draco était blessé, si Draco mourait… Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas le perdre aussi. Il n'y aurait pas de second miracle, il ne reviendrait pas comme Talya. _

Il commençait à perdre le contrôle sur sa Magie. Il la sentait, frémissant dans ses veines, l'entourant d'un halo, presque sifflante. Mais il ne devait pas perdre son sang-froid. Il ne devait pas sombrer dans la peur ou les choses n'iraient qu'en s'aggravant. Alors il planta ses ongles dans la chaire meurtrie de sa main gauche et se mordit violement les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

Il ferma les yeux en pensa à Draco.

De nouveau contrôlée, sa Magie se déploya, morceau par morceau, apaisant les flammes, cherchant une âme vivante. Il finit par détecter quelqu'un, non loin, derrière un pan de mur brisé. Remplit d'espoir, il se mit à courir vers elle, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Draco.

En réalité il n'y avait pas qu'une personne, mais deux. La première était allongée sur le sol et l'autre accroupie à ses côtés. Quand il s'approcha suffisamment près, il put voir entre les flammes une chevelure noire et une seconde blonde. Un petit corps recroquevillé au-dessus d'un second, plus grand et masculin.

« **DRACO ! TALYA !** »

Il traversa les flammes sans faire attention à leur chaleur qui brula un peu plus son tee-shirt. Talya, au-dessus de Draco visiblement inconscient, avait les yeux fermés de concentration pour maintenir le dôme de protection autour d'eux qui retenait diverses choses enflammées de leur tomber dessus. Remplit de rage et d'inquiétude, Harry expulsa les débris au loin et se laissa tomber à leurs côtés. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Talya n'était pas venue et pourquoi elle ne lui avait par répondu : si elle quittait Draco ou si elle perdait sa concentration, alors tout s'effondrerait. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il la vit devenir de plus en plus transparente, affaiblie.

Elle mit fin au dôme de protection et des larmes se mirent immédiatement à couler sur ses joues quand elle se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

« **Harry ! Harry ! C'était affreux ! Tu n'étais pas là et il y avait des flammes partout et Draco ne se réveillait pas… Je voulais être avec toi mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser ! Ça fait tellement longtemps… J'ai sentis les gens mourir, Harry. J'ai senti leur peur, leur souffrance, leurs regrets… Puis tout sentiment les quitter… **»

« **Chuuut… Chuuut… Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. Je vais nous sortir de là. **» promit-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Talya renifla et se redressa en essuyant ses larmes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Sur son bras droit, celui qui ne portait pas de marque, des marques semblables aux siennes se détachaient à travers les vêtements troués.

«** Je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller. Je devais puiser dans ta Magie pour le protéger mais c'est la sienne qui l'a sauvé en purgeant ses poumons de fumée et lui permettre de respirer. **_**S**_**ila**_**s**_** n'a été qu'aucune aide car la menace n'était pas magique. **»

Harry posa sa main sur la joue chaude du blond, le regardant avec tendresse. Il était tellement rassuré qu'il aurait pu en pleurer.

_Il était en vie. Merlin, merci, il était en vie. _

Il se releva, la détermination brulant ses yeux verts. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, de manière à se retrouver dans la pièce d'à côté, même s'il n'y avait plus de murs. A l'aide du sang d'un homme qui n'en aurait plus besoin, il traça des runes en cercle autour de lui en remerciant les livres de la bibliothèque des Black. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux deux personnes auxquelles tenait le plus au monde et se mit à psalmodier dans une langue étrange. Sa voix était différente de l'ordinaire. Plus profonde, plus forte. Chargée de puissance et de pouvoir.

Lentement au début puis de plus en plus vite, un vent se mit à souffler en cercle, avec les runes et lui comme cœur. Le vent, puissant, souffla sur les flammes qui frémirent avant de commencer à s'éteindre. Le vent devint encore plus fort, hurlant, et affronta les plus grands brasiers dans un combat soutenu par le sang sacrifié. C'était tout sauf de la magie blanche, et les yeux d'Harry étaient maintenant noirs. Les flammes se turent peu à peu, mourant sans bruit, s'éteignant sans dégâts.

Derrière lui, Talya protégeait Draco des débris qui volaient et des autres dangers. Sans y penser, elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et sursauta. Elle le _touchait_. Or, c'était impossible. La seule personne qu'elle pouvait toucher était Harry. Sans y croire, elle sonda rapidement la Magie du blond et hoqueta de surprise en la découvrant mêlée à celle d'Harry. Et inversement, d'après ce qu'elle voyait. Comment ? Quand ? Elle connaissait leur relation. Elle savait qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. Mais là, leur Magie s'était _mélangée_. Ce n'était pas commun. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucune flamme, le vent tomba brusquement, et dévoila Harry, les yeux de nouveau verts, essoufflé. Il se tourna vers eux et prit silencieusement Draco dans ses bras. Talya ne dit rien sur ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se contenta de disparaître et retourner à l'intérieur d'Harry pour se reposer, épuisée. Harry sortit donc de la bâtisse qui fumait, portant Draco contre lui. Le monde se fit silencieux à son arrivée héroïque.

La scène semblait irréelle. Ils avaient lutté durant trois quarts d'heures pour contrôler les flammes qui s'éteignirent de l'intérieur en moins de cinq minutes. Et voilà que sortait Harry Potter, vivant, puissant, couvert de cendre et les mains ensanglantées mais sans aucune trace de brulure. Contre lui, le bras droit de Draco pendait, dévoilant les marques associées aux grands guerriers des peuples les plus puissants d'une époque lointaine mais dont chacun avait vu un jour les représentations. Lui non plus n'était pas brulé et toujours en vie, d'après sa poitrine qui se mouvait à un rythme paisible.

Quand la foule et les Aurors reprirent leurs esprits, tout le monde se mit à parler et crier en même temps. On se précipita vers eux, prêt à les emmener à Ste Mangouste. Des gens, professionnels comme civils, entèrent à l'intérieur des bâtiments brulés à la recherche de survivants. Le feu s'était étendu à toute la rue, ravageant les magasins des deux côtés.

On transplana avec eux à Ste Mangouste où Anna McKinnon les prit immédiatement en charge. Ils n'étaient pas blessés, par miracle. Seulement la main d'Harry, quelques égratignures dues aux effondrements et aux projectiles.

Draco ouvrit les yeux un moment plus tard, perdu.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Acte 5 : Rouge **

_Signification de la couleur rouge__ : amour/haine, passion, feu, sang, colère, émotion, puissance, combat, détermination, sensualité. _

.

**Chapitre 13 : Souvenirs**

.

_Une main passait dans ses cheveux. Il avait les yeux fermés et il pouvait sentir un parfum fruité. Sa mère chantait doucement, sa voix se perdant dans ses cheveux. _

_Il était bien. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien. Il voulait s'endormir, bercé dans ce cocon, mais il voulait aussi savourer ce moment le plus longtemps possible alors il retenait son esprit même si ses yeux avaient perdu la bataille. _

_« __**Dors mon ange, Maman est là. Je veille sur toi.**__ »_

_« __**J'ai peur des monstres.**__ » murmura-t-il d'une petite voix. «__** Les monstres attendent toujours que je dorme pour sortir. **__»_

_« __**Tout ira bien, Dragon. Je te protègerais jusqu'à ce que ton Chevalier arrive. **__»_

_« __**Mon Chevalier ? **__» s'étonna Draco en ouvrant les yeux, tournant son visage d'enfant vers sa mère qui lui sourit. _

_« __**Oui. Tout le monde à un Chevalier. Et les Chevaliers détruisent les monstres.**__ » _

_« __**Où est le tien ?**__ »_

_Sa mère ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ses doigts continuaient de passer entre ses cheveux blonds. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans le vide. Ses cheveux blonds attachés élégamment captaient les rayons du soleil et brillaient comme de l'or. _

_« __**Tout près et pourtant si loin. Il est habillé tout de noir. Il est un peu ronchon et il a peur des sentiments. Mais il est toujours présent pour moi.**__ »_

_« __**Et Père ?**__ »_

_« __**Ton père n'a pas de Chevalier.**__ » répondit sa mère tristement. _

_« __**Pourquoi ?**__ » demanda-t-il, déconcerté. « __**Tu as dit que tout le monde avait un Chevalier…**__ »_

_« __**C'est vrai.**__**Mais ton père a rejeté son Chevalier.**__ » _

HPDM

Draco ouvrit les yeux, perdu. Il avait encore l'odeur du parfum de sa mère dans les narines. Sa voix faisait encore vibrer ses tympans. Il sentait encore ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« **Draco ! Draco, tu vas bien ? **» s'exclama Harry d'une voix inquiète regardant son air égaré.

Le blond était pâle. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus de voix. Il amena sa main à sa gorge, comme surpris. Il leva les yeux vers Harry, assis sur le bord du lit, qui le regardait avec inquiétude et revint au présent.

/**Oui, oui je vais bien merci. Excuse-moi de t'avoir inquiété. Que s'est-il passé ? Nous étions dehors et quelque chose a explosé…** /

« **Un magasin. Nous avons été soufflés par l'explosion et nous sommes tombés dans le magasin à côté. Je me suis évanouie et toi aussi. Les flammes se sont rapidement propagées et Talya t'a protégée le temps que je me réveille. J'ai éteint le feu et nous avons été emmenés à Ste Mangouste. **»

Il l'aida à s'asseoir, puis se lever. Il n'était pas blessé, seulement secoué. Anna fit un rapide diagnostic avant de les laisser partir.

/**Comment un magasin peut-il exploser comme ça ?** / gémit-il en laissant de côté le fait que son petit-ami ait éteint le feu à lui seul.

« **Je l'ignore. Les Aurores enquêtent. Ron nous en dira plus.** »

/**Comment va Talya ? Je dois la remercier.** /

« **Elle se repose. Te protéger des débris enflammés lui a demandé beaucoup d'énergie, surtout que je suis resté dans les vapes pas mal de temps. J'ai eu très peur pour vous.** »

Draco referma ses doigts sur les siens et les serra. Il était terriblement fatigué, et son rêve lui tournait encore dans la tête. Une cheminée les ramena chez eux. Chez eux. Pas chez Harry. _Chez eux._

/**Je… J'ai fait un rêve étrange. Il y avait ma mère…/**

« **Ta mère ?!** »

/**Oui. J'étais enfant. Six ans peut-être. Elle me berçait. Elle me parlait de Chevaliers.** /

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement. Il lâcha sa main.

_Ses souvenirs revenaient. La haine dans les couloirs, les coups, les insultes, le mépris. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Malfoy contre Potter. Gris contre vert._

Il allait se souvenir et le haïr. Il allait se souvenir et le quitter. Leur relation était basée sur une omission. C'était une illusion, un mensonge.

Il pouvait sentir la panique s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et voler son air.

/ **Harry ? **/

« **Est-ce que tu te souviens d'autre chose ? **»

/**Non, non. Mais ce n'était pas un souvenir, mais un rêve. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? **/

Ron l'avait prévenu. Si Draco retrouvait ses souvenirs, tout allait exploser. Il lui avait dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il ferait mieux de tout lui dire dès le départ. Mais Harry n'avait pas voulu. Il avait été égoïste et avait voulu le garder pour lui. Cet ange blanc dont il s'était épris.

« **Rien, je… Pardon. Je suis encore perturbé par l'explosion. J'ai cru te perdre.** »

Il tenta de sourire mais il ne devait pas être très convaincant. Pourtant, Draco abdiqua. Il reprit sa main, l'embrassa doucement et déclara en riant qu'il ne sortirait pas avant quelque temps. Harry resta silencieux en le regardant s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il retint un hurlement. La peur empoisonnait son esprit, faisait battre son cœur.

« **Tu veux bien faire du thé ?** »

Pendant qu'il faisait chauffer l'eau du thé, il regarda ses mains qui tremblaient. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Il était effrayé. Il couvrit sa bouche de ses mains pour retenir le gémissement d'animal blessé de passer ses lèvres et se laissa glisser contre les placards. La bouilloire sifflait, impatiente mais il ne put bouger.

HPDM

_Petite fille dans une robe verte trop chaude pour la saison, les cheveux étonnements courts, elle se tenait là au milieu de la foule. Ses yeux marrons perdus dans le vide, son visage dénué d'expression._

_« __**Quel est ton nom ?**__ » s'exclama-t-il en se postant à ses côtés. _

_« __**Pansy Parkinson, fille de Gideon Parkinson. **__» répondit-elle d'une voix ferme et froide : elle ne voulait visiblement pas être dérangée. _

_« __**Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy. **__» dit-il même si elle ne lui avait pas demandé. _

_Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle ne regardait personne. Il n'osa pas demander mais elle répondit à sa question silencieuse, après un long soupir. _

_« __**Je les ais coupés.**__ »_

_« __**Mais pourquoi ? **__» _

_« __**Parce que j'ai les mêmes cheveux que ma mère et je déteste ça. **__»_

_« __**Tu détestes tes cheveux ?**__ »_

_« __**Non. C'est elle, que je déteste**__. »_

_Draco resta silencieux. Il était choqué qu'elle ose dire une chose pareille. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Également stupide et dangereux. Mais impressionnant. _

_Il décida qu'ils seraient amis. Son père lui disait toujours que les sentiments étaient pour les faibles, mais Pansy avait l'air si forte, regardant droit devant elle. Draco savait pourquoi elle portait des manches longues en été. Il savait pourquoi elle ne se déplaçait pas. Sinon tout le monde verrait qu'elle boitait. Pourtant, elle ne montrait pas sa souffrance, elle ne montrait pas sa colère. _

_Alors il lui sourit. Et elle répondit. Sa première amie. _

_« __**J'aime ma maman. Elle me lit des histoires le soir même si ça devrait être le travail des elfes de maison.**__ »_

_« __**Et ton père ?**__ »_

_« __**C'est… mon père. **__»_

_« __**Je comprends. C'est ma mère aussi.**__ »_

_Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, côte à côte dans leurs vêtements trop chauds, à observer cette fête d'hypocrites. Avec les mêmes souffrances et les mêmes colères._

oOo

Il comprenait mieux sa réaction. Ce n'étaient pas des rêves. C'étaient des souvenirs. Ses souvenirs revenaient.

Ça le terrifiait. De redevenir _Malfoy._ Ce Malfoy que tout le monde détestait. Est-ce que Harry le détesterait ? Il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Draco avait peur. Peur que ses souvenirs brisent leur relation. Ron le détestait avant et il lui avait fallu du temps avant de se montrer cordial, puis amical. Même Hermione était restée longtemps gênée. Or, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient inséparables. Ils lui avaient racontés leurs aventures. Si Ron le détestait, si Hermione était gênée, alors Harry ? Ils l'avaient surement détesté.

Il ne voulait pas perdre sa famille. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry.

Il avait peur. Ses souvenirs leur terrifiaient. L'album photo du Golden Trio le montrait quelque fois en arrière-plan, entouré d'une bande de Serpentard. Il avait du mal à croire que le petit con péteux et le garçon en vêtements décontractés étaient les mêmes.

Qui était-il en réalité ?

« Draco », muet et amnésique ? Dont Harry était le Chevalier et le petit-ami ? Qui apprenait lentement à faire de la Magie et qui ne pouvait pas encore courir ? Qui avait des marques sur le bras droit car sa Magie l'avait sauvé tant de fois ?

« Malfoy », craint et respecté ? Qui avait une marque horrible sur le bras gauche et des cicatrices sur tout le corps ? Qui comprenait Harry ? Qui était le fils du bras droit de Voldemort ?

_Il avait peur. _

Le passé et le présent étaient gravés sur la peau. Deux marques, qui mélangeaient Draco et Malfoy.

« **Draco ? Tout va bien ?** » demanda Elliot Smethwyck, son kiné, en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry était dans son atelier en train de peindre. Il l'avait à peine vu au cours des deux jours passés. La vieille, il n'avait pas su dans quel lit dormir, mais il avait fini par choisir celui d'Harry en rougissant. Cependant, le brun n'était jamais venu : au réveil sa place était froide.

Draco avait constamment froid depuis l'incendie.

/**Ce n'est rien** / répondit-il en se frottant l'arête du nez.

«** Ne dites pas ça, vous être épuisé. Vos mains tremblent par Merlin ! **»

Effectivement, il était épuisé. Comme il ignorait ce qui se passerait s'il dormait et qu'il craignait ses souvenirs, il évitait de dormir. Il avait passé sa nuit seul dans un lit double à guetter l'arrivée d'un amant qui ne vint jamais.

« **Une dispute ?** » demanda Elliot en récupérant sa canne.

/**Je ne sais pas **/ avoua Draco en s'accrochant aux bras barres de chaque côté et en commençant à marcher.

Elliot était un joli garçon. Roux, yeux verts, fin et grand. Il était plus vieux que Draco de quelques années et ses yeux doux le rajeunissaient. Il avait de la conversation, il était drôle et professionnel. Draco l'aimait bien. Il avait suivi une formation de kiné, de psychologue et de guérisseur. C'est un bon ami à Anna. Harry et lui ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés car ils avaient jugé prudent de cacher qui était le propriétaire de la maison : moins de monde serait au courant, mieux ce serait.

« **Avec ce Harry ? **» questionna doucement le professionnel.

/**Oui. Mais non. Il n'y a pas eu de dispute. En fait, il ne s'est rien passé. Il y a eu l'incendie et depuis il réagit bizarrement. Il m'évite. **/

« **Vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?** »

/**Non. Je commence à retrouver mes souvenirs mais…** /

« **Il aurait peur ? De vos souvenirs ? Peut-être qu'il vous a mentit et qu'il a peur que vous ne découvriez la vérité.** »

/**Non ! Harry ne me mentirait pas. Je le sais.** /

« **Si vous le dites.** » dit Elliot en haussant les épaules, son regard vert fixé sur lui.

/**Je le sais. Il doit y avoir une autre explication. Il y a forcément une autre explication… **/

« **Bien. Continuez comme ça. Encore 3 allers-retours, puis une série d'étirements et un massage. Je peux emprunter les toilettes ?** »

/**Au fond du couloir. **/ répondit-il distraitement.

Non Harry ne lui aurait pas mentit. C'était son Chevalier. Ce n'était pas parce que Ron le détestait avant et que Hermione restait gênée parfois que Harry avait mentit. Quand Elliot revint, Draco était essoufflé car il avait lâché les barres pour marcher sans appuis. Le reste de la séance se déroula dans le silence : le Serpentard n'avait pas envie de parler aujourd'hui. Le kiné essaya d'entamer la conversation mais le blond n'était pas réactif. Il pensait à Harry. Il espérait que tout allait s'arranger entre eux.

HPDM

Il peignait. Il peignait depuis deux jours.

Il peignait sa peur sous forme de flammes, du déchainement des éléments sur un océan, d'un garçon perdu dans le noir, enfermé dans un placard. Il avait peur. Peur de se retrouver seul au milieu de la tempête, peur être de nouveau enfermé dans ce placard, peur du noir et des flammes. Il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer, de se rouler en boule et de se cacher.

Les Dieux étaient donc si cruels ? Si Draco se souvenait de la guerre, de la douleur et de la terreur, de la colère et de la solitude, alors oublier n'avait plus aucun sens. Il recommencerait tout depuis le départ, se souviendrait de toutes les horreurs qui hantaient encore Harry.

Il n'aurait plus le droit de vivre son enfance, d'être insouciant et innocent. Son passé le forcerait à se haïr, à haïr cette marque sur son bras, à haïr ses erreurs, les erreurs de son père, leurs erreurs à tous. Il se souviendrait de tout l'amour que Narcissa lui portait, de l'amour de Severus à son égard et serait dévasté par leur mort. Il se souviendrait de l'indifférence de Lucius, cet homme qui n'avait jamais su aimer et souffrirait. Il se souviendrait de leur haine. De sa haine. De son éducation. De son enfance volée.

De Greyback, de Bellatrix, des Carrow, de Yaxley.

Si Draco se souvenait, non seulement il rejetterait Harry, mais en plus il se détesterait comme les autres le détestaient. Leur famille partirait en éclat car il se souviendrait de son mépris envers les Weasley et ne pourrait s'empêcher de les insulter pour se défendre car il serait indéniablement effrayé. Départagé, entre son passé et son présent, entre son éducation et son cœur.

Il reposa son pinceau couvert de peinture rouge et constata envers détachement qu'elle tachait ses mains.

Est-ce qu'il lui sourirait toujours après ? Est-ce qu'_il_ arriverait à le faire ? Si Draco redevenait Malfoy, est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours s'il insultait Ron, s'il faisait pleurer Hermione, s'il rejetait Teddy ? Il aurait aimé se dire que oui, qu'il l'aimerait pour toujours mais il ne savait pas vraiment. Face à Malfoy, il redeviendrait Potter : son corps prendrait le relais sur ses sentiments et réagirait comme il l'avait toujours fait. Si Draco attaquait alors Harry répondrait par réflexe et le blesserait.

_Ils avaient toujours si bien su se faire du mal…_

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Parce que la haine était tout ce qui leur restait pour exister dans la vie de l'autre. Parce que sans Draco Malfoy, la vie d'Harry serait fragilisée, bancale, vacillante. Draco était un pilier, une constante. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient liés maintenant, que Harry était tombé amoureux de lui.

Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se coucher hier soir. El avait terriblement peur de se réveiller et de voir la haine et le mépris dans ses yeux gris.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Il devait tout lui avouer maintenant. Comme ça, même s'il le détestait par la suite, Harry avait toujours une chance qu'il lui pardonne.

Déterminé, il quitta sa pièce et monta à l'étage, le cœur battant. Il pouvait l'entendre dans sa tête, qui pulsait contre ses tempes. Draco devait logiquement sortir de la douche après sa séance de kiné. Il découvrit Talya qui l'attendait, un paquet flottant entre ses mains.

« **C'est pour Draco. **»

Harry hésita à l'ouvrir. Les seules personnes à connaître cette adresse étaient des amies. Mais il n'avait pas oublié l'attaque du Ministère, la foule hostile, et l'incendie. Alors il l'ouvrit lentement et cria de surprise quand quelque chose le piqua. La boite tomba sur le sol et s'ouvrit, laissant sortir trois scorpions. Harry regarda sa main, stupéfait. De la piqure sur son doigt gouttait son sang et il sentait déjà sa Magie s'activer contre le poison.

Furieux, les deux protagonistes ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter et les animaux explosèrent. Draco sortit à ce moment-là, enveloppé d'une serviette et encore mouillé, attiré par le cri d'Harry.

/**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** /

Harry lui montra son doigt et les lignes de Magie turquoise qui serpentaient sous sa peau, disparaissant rapidement. Draco écarquilla les yeux et prit vivement sa main entre les siennes pour inspecter la blessure de plus près.

/**Merde ! Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a piqué ? Talya, vite, va chercher Anna !** /

« **Calme toi Draco ! Le poison ne m'affecte pas, tu te souviens ? Tout va bien. C'était des scorpions, Draco. Dans un paquet à ton nom.** »

/**A… mon nom ?** /

« **Oui. Je pense que l'incendie n'était pas un accident. Quelqu'un veut s'en prendre à toi. **»

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 14 : Histoire**

.

Hermione fut furieuse. Ses cris ressemblaient à des rugissements de lionne dont on avait attaqué un petit. Ses meilleurs amis avaient appris une chose au court de leur enfance et leur instinct de survie leur rappelait bien : quand Hermione était dans cet état-là, valait mieux prendre la fuite et se faire discret.

Les nuits courtes parce que Rose ne dormait pas, l'épuisement dû à l'accouchement, la pression de Molly qui étaient constamment sur son dos pour lui donner des conseils et son travail problématique, Hermione était à bout de nerf et avait purement et simplement explosé. Ses cheveux en bataille flottaient autour de son visage alors qu'elle arpentait la pièce en cercle. Sa Magie sépia furieuse créait un halo autour d'elle et la rendait encore plus terrifiante.

« **Harry ! Par Merlin, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de contrôler l'arrivée des colis par les chouettes postières ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es immunisé contre la plupart des morts, que tout le monde l'est ! Et si Draco c'était fait piquer ? Les symptômes les plus graves arrivent seulement 16 heures après la piqure si l'animal est mortel ! **»

Harry préféra ne rien répondre et baisser la tête. Il ne vit pas Draco arriver, appuyé sur sa canne, un plateau de thé et de biscuit lévitant derrière lui.

/**Racontez-moi tout. **_**Tout**_**. Sur moi, sur nous, sur Poudlard, sur Voldemort.** / ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« **Draco, ce n'est pas…** » commença Harry mais il le coupa.

/**Harry ! Si un jour j'échoue à survivre et que tu échoues à me sauver, alors je mourrais mais au moins je saurais pourquoi !** /

Ses yeux brulaient d'une flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Du courage. De la détermination. Avec sa posture droite et son visage qui ne révélait aucun sentiment, il ressemblait à un prince. A Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy. Harry fut troublé quelques secondes.

« **Je…** »

/**Harry… Je sais déjà que tu m'as mentis. **/ déclara Draco en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« **Non !** » rétorqua le brun, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

/**Arrête ! Si Ron me détestait alors toi aussi ! C'est ton meilleur ami ! Même Hermione me détestait j'en suis sûre ! **/

«** Je… Je ne t'ai pas menti. Jamais. J'ai simplement voulu te préserver en te cachant certaines parties de notre histoire ! **»

Harry était totalement désemparé. Il avait l'impression que la situation lui échappait des mains, que tout se brisait sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Mais Draco passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa doucement.

/**Je sais. Je le sais Harry, et je ne t'en veux pas. Du moins pas encore.** /

« **Tu vas me détester.** » avoua-t-il, les yeux brillants, en se retenant de pleurer.

Draco ne répondit rien. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, déterminé.

/**Dites-moi tout.** /

Il s'assit sur le canapé, à une distance respectable de son amant. Celui-ci ravala un autre hurlement et assista, impuissant, à la fin de son monde.

« **Le monde a changé après la chute de Voldemort. » **débuta Ron après un coup d'œil vers Hermione. **« Les gens ont voulu effacer cette période sombre de leur histoire, tout oublier, alors ils sont devenus complètement fou. Ils se moquent de ton statut d'espion. La seule chose qui compte à leurs yeux, c'est la Marque des Ténèbres sur ton bras qui t'apparie aux Mangemorts. Cette simple marque te vaudrait un lynchage sur la place publique si le témoignage d'Harry, les lettres échangées avec Dumbledore et les confessions de Severus Snape ne t'avaient pas évité la prison. Mais le problème c'est que maintenant tu es l'ennemi des deux camps. Le peuple de haït car tu as fait partit des Mangemorts et les Mangemorts te haïssent parce que tu les as trahis et participé à la défaite de leur Maitre. **»

/**Un lynchage ? C'est un peu… **/ remarqua le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« **Absolument pas. Je suis Auror, Draco. Je vois tous les jours la haine contre les Mangemorts, contre Voldemort, contre le passé. La peur et la honte peuvent rendre un homme inhumain.** »

/**Vous ne me dites pas qu'elle était notre relation.** /

Le trio se regarda. Ils savaient que cette conversation marquerait la fin de quelque chose. Ils espéraient juste que leur relation pourrait être réparée. Ils avaient appris à apprécier Draco au cours des dix derniers mois et il faisait maintenant partit de la famille. Ils n'avaient pas envie de le perdre. Surtout que Harry serait détruit et que cette fois-ci, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de se noyer.

« **Ton père t'a élevé pour être un Serpentard. » **dit doucement Hermione. **« Il t'a élevé pour mépriser les Sang-de-bourbe et détester les Sang-mêlé et surtout, pour détester les Weasley : des Sang-Pur « traitres à leur sang » d'après lui. Ron fut le premier ami de Harry et la première chose que tu as fait à ta rencontre avec lui fut de l'insulter. Alors Harry a refusé ta proposition d'amitié et depuis ce moment-là, vous êtes devenus rivaux puis ennemis. La rivalité existait déjà entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, mais très vite, elle a exclusivement tourné autour de vous. Vous étiez les Princes de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, vous n'auriez jamais pu vous ignorer. **»

« **Pendant plus de 6 ans, la dernière année ne compte pas parce qu'aucun de nous n'était à Poudlard, Harry et toi vous vous êtes haït. »** continua Ron avec un regard hésitant vers Harry qui regardait fixement le ciel à travers la fenêtre en se retenant de pleurer ou d'exploser. ** « En fait, nous nous détestions tous. C'était Harry, Hermione et moi contre toi, Parkinson et tes larbins. Harry est devenu complètement obsédé par toi en sixième année. Il ne cessait de te suivre, de te surveiller, de te coller. Il disait que tu préparais un mauvais coup. C'était vrai : en fin d'année, tu as fait entrer les Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard.** »

Personne n'osa parler pendant un moment. Tous regardaient les mains tremblantes de Draco, sauf Harry qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'envoler le plus loin possible d'ici. Arrêter le temps, le remonter jusqu'à quelques jours auparavant, quand il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Draco.

/**Alors… Tu me détestais ?** / dit-il d'une petite voix sans oser regarder Harry.

« **Non.** » avoua ce dernier en fermant les yeux, d'une voix brisée.«** C'était de la haine Draco. Entre nous, il y avait de la haine. Nous nous faisions du mal avec plaisir. Certainement fois, je t'ai haïs si fort que tu aurais pu mourir sous mes yeux que je n'aurais pas bronché. Et inversement. Mais maintenant tout a changé ! Nous avons changé, tous les deux. Je suis amoureux de toi, Draco, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal ni laisser quelqu'un t'en faire !** » paniqua le brun en voyant son amant se renfermer.

/**Tu es amoureux de Draco comme tu viens de le dire ! Mais Malfoy dans cette histoire ? Si je retrouve mes souvenirs et que je redeviens comme avant, est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours ? Non ! Tu recommenceras à me détester, à me haïr et je ne le supporterais pas !** / explosa Draco en se levant, rouge.

Harry ne put répondre, sans voix. Quelque chose hurlait à l'intérieur de sa tête. Qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble. Que les Dieux ne les laisseraient jamais s'aimer. Que si Draco pleurait actuellement, c'était de sa faute. Leurs peurs ressortaient à la lumière du jour. Où était l'épouvantard ?

Il n'avait pas confiance en lui. Il n'avait pas confiance en Draco. Il avait peur de ses propres sentiments. D'être trahis par eux. D'être empoissonné par son passé.

« **Je…** »

Il vacilla mais se rattrapa au meuble près de la fenêtre. Il repensa au Ministère, à l'incendie, aux scorpions. Quelqu'un voulait tuer Draco. Son Draco. Quelqu'un voulait lui faire du mal.

_La seule personne qui lui fait du mal actuellement, c'était lui. _

« **Je suis… ton Chevalier. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je ne te détesterais jamais, je ne pourrais jamais te haïr. Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime !** »

/**Je t'aime aussi Harry. Mais si mes souvenirs venaient à nous blesser, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.** /

Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois. Vert et Gris. Harry et Draco. Potter et Malfoy. Sans un mot de plus, Draco enclencha le Portoloin qui l'emmena chez Andromeda.

Quelque chose se brisa.

HPDM

Hermione lui hurla de le suivre, Ron lui conseilla de ne pas le faire. Harry retourna s'enfermer dans sa salle de peinture, l'esprit vide, le regard hagard. Le temps défila sans qu'il ne le voit. Les aiguilles tournèrent, Ron et Hermione partirent, Talya passa le voir mais il ne vit rien.

Il n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit.

Draco était partit.

Il ne savait s'il devait pleurer, hurler, ou se rouler en boule. Sa Magie s'impatientait. Il n'avait plus la force de rien. Même de la retenir. Alors, pour ne pas exploser ici ou faire une bêtise, Harry transplana.

HPDM

Draco avait terriblement froid quand il posa le pied dans le salon d'Andromeda. Celle-ci apparut immédiatement, alertée par les protections de la maison. Quand elle vit les larmes sur ses joues, son regard perdu, et sa peau pâle, elle ne dit rien et le guida jusque-là cuisine où elle lui prépara un thé.

« **Combien de temps est-ce que tu veux rester ? Teddy est à l'école, il ne rentrera que ce soir mais tu peux rester autant de temps que tu en auras besoin. **»

/**Je… Je ne sais pas. Je suis… Je suis complètement perdu.** /

« **Tu veux en parler ? **» s'enquit la vieille femme.

/**Harry… Harry me haïssait, Andromeda. ****Il haïssait Malfoy. **/

« **Boit ton thé, Draco, je vais te raconter une histoire. **» déclara la femme après un silence.

Il obéit et la regarda d'asseoir en face de lui. Elle prit une photo encadrée dans ses mains avant de la montrer au blond. Il y avait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses qui souriait au photographe, un grand homme aux cheveux gris et au visage fatigué et un bébé, minuscule, emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue.

« **Le deux mai 1998, ma fille, Nymphadora est passée rapidement chez moi. Teddy avait un mois. Elle et son mari, Remus, avaient été convoqués d'urgence à Poudlard et je devais garder Teddy en attendant. Elle a embrassé son fils sur la joue et elle est partie. J'ignorais ce qui se passait. Une journée à passé et je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre à Poudlard avec Teddy car j'ignorais si la confrontation était terminée et je ne pouvais pas aller au Ministère qui était aux mains de Voldemort. Alors que je m'inquiétais de plus en plus, on a sonné à la porte. C'était un garçon couvert de suie et de sang, aux vêtements déchirés et brulés. J'ai reconnu ses yeux verts aux photos que Remus m'avait montré du parrain de Teddy, Harry Potter. J'ai vu les larmes sur ses joues et j'ai compris que je ne reverrais jamais ma fille et mon gendre et que l'enfant dans mes bras était orphelin.** »

/**Pourquoi me raconter ça ?** /

« **Boit ton thé Draco, ce n'est que le début.** **Harry m'a dit que Teddy était son filleul et qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Qu'il allait m'aider à l'élever, à financer son éducation et tout ce dont il aurait besoin. Qu'il serait son père, son meilleur ami, son confident. Il a passé le premier mois avec une vieille femme et un bébé dans cette maison. Il m'a raconté comment il les avait retrouvés morts main dans la main, comment il avait tué Voldemort. Il se levait quand Teddy pleurait, il lui chantait des berceuses, il lui donnait son lait. Au début, il était maladroit. Il ne s'était jamais occupé d'un bébé, il avait peur de lui faire mal. Mais Teddy l'adorait : quand Harry apparaissait, ses cheveux prenaient la même couleur que ceux de son parrain. Son premier mot fut « Pa ». Au cours des longues journées qu'il occupait à veiller sur Teddy et à faire son deuil, on a appris à faire connaissance et il m'a raconté beaucoup d'histoire. Il me parlait beaucoup de ce garçon qui lui faisait peur. **»

/**Peur ?** /

« **Oui. Ce garçon le terrifiait.** »

oOo

_« __**Il me fait peur, Andromeda. Nous sommes pareils. Nous avons les mêmes devoirs, les mêmes peurs, les mêmes colères. Alors quand je vois la peur dans ses yeux, quand je vois le désespoir, ça me terrifie parce que ça veut dire que mes yeux reflètent les mêmes sentiments. Parce que ça veut dire que s'il sombre, alors moi aussi. C'est comme se regarder dans le miroir.**__ » _

_Harry regarda Teddy qui agitait ses mains en poussant des cris pour qu'il approche le biberon de lait. _

_« __**Notre relation est étrange tu sais. Un mélange de peur, de colère, de jalousie. Quand je vois la peur dans ses yeux alors je lui fais mal. Je lui fais mal avec mes mots, avec mes poings, pour que la peur se transforme en colère avant de nous noyer. **__»_

_L'enfant sur ses genoux poussa un glapissement de plaisir et Harry le ramena à son épaule pour tapoter son dos. _

_« __**J'ai été jaloux des cadeaux que lui envoyait toujours sa mère, de ce père dont il parlait tout le temps. J'ai été jaloux de sa facilité à mentir, à cacher ses sentiments. J'ai été jaloux de sa grande maison, de son enfance choyée et gâtée là où j'avais grandi dans un placard sous un escalier avec une famille qui me détestait et me méprisait. **__»_

_Il déposa Teddy sur ses genoux après son rot, qui roula pour attraper ses pieds._

_« __**A notre première rencontre, avant Poudlard, il a été le premier Sorcier de mon âge que j'ai rencontré. J'ai voulu que l'on soit ami mais il a insulté mon premier ami et j'ai découvert qu'il était en réalité un petit con. Je l'ai détesté parce que j'étais déçu et il m'a détesté parce que je l'avais rejeté. Au début de notre relation, j'étais déçu. Puis jaloux. Puis effrayé. Mais il reste celui qui me comprend le mieux.**_»

/**Je… **/

« **Il y a quelques jours Harry est venu me voir.** » le coupa sa tante. « **Il était comme toi, un enfant perdu. Parfois, j'oublie que Harry a été un enfant. Il a une sagesse et une maturité telle, qu'il parait avoir plus de 25 ans. Quand il s'est présenté à ma porte, i ans, ce n'était pas un enfant. C'était un adulte, usé par la vie. Mais quand il est venu cette fois-ci, c'était un enfant.** »

_« __**Je… J'ai peur, Andromeda. **__» murmura Harry en regardant Teddy courir vers le parc pour enfant. _

_Elle attendit qu'il poursuive sans le brusquer. Rose était née il y a une semaine. _

_« __**Je suis tombé amoureux de Draco tant de fois que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur ne bat que pour lui. Je suis tombé amoureux d'une image, quand il dormait. Puis je suis tombé amoureux de son regard, puis de son rire, puis de son humour. Je suis tombé amoureux de ses caresses, de ses murmures, de ses gémissements.**__ »_

_Teddy avait retrouvé ses amis et ils jouaient maintenant au Loup. L'un d'eux manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa à temps. Il faisait gris : les nuages cachaient le soleil. _

_« __**A chaque seconde passée, je l'aime un peu plus. Et ça m'effraye. Il me fait peur. J'ai peur de me perdre, de le perdre. Que tout ne soit qu'une illusion. J'ai peur de ne pas l'aimer assez bien, assez fort, qu'il s'échappe, qu'il s'envole, qu'il me quitte. Depuis une semaine, quand je me réveille et que je le vois dans mes bras, j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est un mirage. Que c'est trop beau pour être vrai. Qu'il ne peut pas être là, dans mes bras, qu'il ne peut pas m'aimer.**__ »_

_Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, attrapant ses biceps de ses mains. Le banc était froid sous eux. _

_« __**Je suis couvert de sang. Je suis rempli de mensonges. Je suis un meurtrier, un monstre. J'ai tué Voldemort et j'étais heureux. J'ai regardé Queudver mourir avec**_** plaisir**_**. J'ai aidé Dumbledore à se suicider. J'ai tué et torturé de mes propres mains, sans une once d'hésitation ou de regret, l'homme qui l'avait attaqué. **__»_

_Le regard d'Harry était presque fou. Il s'était perdu dans ses souvenirs, se noyait dans le sang. Il dévoilait ses pensées les plus profondes, le pire aspect de lui-même, celui que personne ne connaissait. _

_« __**J'ai si peur de le salir, de le souiller. De souiller son âme. Il a toujours été pur. Même avant, même du temps où Voldemort était dans sa propre maison, son âme est restée pure. Et moi, il suffit que je regarde mes mains pour me souvenir de ma noirceur.**__ » _

_Sa voix tremblait. Ses mains aussi. Andromeda pouvait sentir tout sa détresse, son désespoir, ses tourments. _

_« __**Je l'aime tellement que je voudrais l'emmener avec moi dans mes ténèbres mais aussi le libérer de mon emprise. Je voudrais qu'il reste à mes côtés et qu'il s'enfuit tant qu'il est encore temps. Je voudrais qu'il m'aime et qu'il me déteste, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me rejette. J'ai peur. Peur de moi, peur de lui.**__ » _

.  
.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 15 : Alala**

_Alala : Déesse mineure de la Grèce Antique, elle personnifie le cri de guerre._

.

Harry hurlait. Il hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales et sa Magie explosait. Elle éclatait en milliards de morceaux, chantait et sifflait librement. Il n'y avait plus de contrôle, plus de limites. Les volutes de Magie avocat s'échappait de lui, détruisant tout. L'herbe avait perdu sa couleur car brulée, les nuages s'étaient assombris, l'air était maintenant acide.

Les feuilles des arbres commencèrent à rougir. De la neige tomba du ciel. Les vagues au pieds de la falaise reculaient et mourraient. La terre se transforma en sable, puis en lave, puis en roche.

Il hurlait pour ne pas se noyer dans la peur, il hurlait pour ne pas penser, il hurlait pour que le temps s'arrête, il hurlait pour que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'emporte.

/**HARRY !** /

Il se retourna vivement.

Non.

_Non !_

Il était là. Draco était vraiment là. Actuellement, il avait trop peur pour pouvoir contrôler sa Magie. Elle allait le broyer, le déchiqueter, le lacérer. Mais Draco continua d'avancer, luttant contre le vent, contre le sol, contre la neige. Il n'avait pas sa canne et pourtant il avançait vers lui.

« **ARRETE ! ELOIGNE-TOI ! JE VAIS TE BLESSER ! **» cria-t-il au-dessus de la tempête.

/**NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS TE LAISSER COMME CA ! JE SAIS QUE TU AS PEUR HARRY MAIS CALME TOI !** /

« **ARRÊTE DRACO, ARRÊTE ! JE NE ME CONTRÔLE PAS !** »

Draco s'arrêta enfin, à quelques pas de lui. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et souriait. Ses yeux ne reflétaient ni colère, ni haine, ni tristesse. Juste de l'amour. Les éléments se déchainaient sur lui et pourtant il ne bronchait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient et pourtant il restait debout. Il avança d'un pas et tendit la main vers lui.

/**C'est bon Harry. Je suis là. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je ne te quitterais pas. Tu ne me souilleras pas. **/

« **Je… Je ne…** »

/**Peu m'importe tes ténèbres. Je les aimerais comme je t'aime toi. Je serais ton Chevalier, je chasserais tes cauchemars et les monstres cachés dans le noir. Je protègerais cet enfant dans un placard, j'embrasserais ce guerrier aux mains rouges.** /

Tout se mélangea. Le haut, le bas. La terre, la mer. Le début, la fin. L'hiver, l'été. Le froid, le chaud. Harry, Draco. L'enfant effrayé qui n'avait pas de famille, le jeune garçon effrayé qui devait affronter des dragons et des détraqueurs, l'adolescent effrayé qui devait tuer, l'adulte effrayé qui avait peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait. Harry avait 9 ans, puis 14 ans, puis 17 ans, puis 20 ans. Il se mélangea à l'enfant qui craignait son père, au jeune garçon perdu, à l'adolescent terrifié, au jeune homme libéré.

Ils apprenaient à parler. Ils apprenaient à marcher. Ils apprenaient à voler. Ils apprenaient à aimer. Tout était décousu et entremêlé, Harry et Draco, Potter et Malfoy. La Magie vibrait autour d'eux. Turquoise, cyan, jade, émeraude. Elle chantait, mélangeant les saisons, le temps, les âmes.

Ils se touchaient maintenant, la main de Draco sur sa joue, sa main sur la sienne, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient au même rythme.

/**Tout va bien. Tout va bien, Harry. Je suis là. **/

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la chaleur de leur étreinte. Son esprit s'apaisa, ses peurs s'envolèrent, sa Magie se calma. Elle arrêta de disloquer le Temps et l'Espace, elle arrêta de détruire et de reconstruire pour former un cocon autour d'eux. Elle chantait pour Draco.

Le clame était presque plus bruyant que la tempête. Mais c'était fini. Ils ne se quitteraient pas. Il ne le quitterait pas. Draco l'aimait.

Et il son amant lui prouva en embrassant passionnément.

HPDM

« **Bien. Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est parce que, vous faites partit de la famille ou de mes amis. **»

Hermione, Ron, Andromeda, Luna, Neville, les Weasley sauf Percy, Kingsley, Anna, Pansy, Blaise, tout le monde hocha la tête. Derrière lui, Draco posa sa main sur son épaule.

« **Tout le monde ici connaît la situation de Draco. Seuls certains savent que Draco et moi sommes en couple.** »

Ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, surpris ou amusés de la nouvelle. George siffla, accompagné de sa sœur et même Harry se surprit à sourire, malgré le sujet de cette réunion improvisée. Draco lui fit un clin d'œil et sa poitrine se réchauffa. Les trois jours précédents ne semblaient n'être qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Cette nuit, ils avaient fait l'amour et Draco lui avait redit qu'il l'aimait.

« **Si nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour cette raison cependant. Quelqu'un cherche à s'en prendre à Draco. **» annonça Harry d'une voix forte qui fit immédiatement taire toutes les manifestations de joies. « **Tout porte à croire que l'incendie de l'autre jour n'était pas un accident. **»

« **Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **» demanda Pansy en avançant d'un pas.

Elle était venue en tant qu'amie de Draco, accompagnée de Blaise Zabini, que Draco avait rencontré peu après sa première visite. Elle se tenait droite, ignorant les regards hostiles que l'on pouvait lui lancer. Tout le monde se souvenait qu'elle avait voulu vendre Harry à Voldemort dans la Grande Salle. Elle avait agi sous la peur, mais sa réaction avait laissé un souvenir amer. Cependant, depuis que Ginny et elle étaient en couple, sa relation avec la famille Weasley s'était améliorée.

Quant à Blaise, il avait toujours été neutre et jamais ouvertement contre Harry. En fait, il était resté discret durant ses études et peu d'entre eux avait réellement un souvenir de lui.

« **Il y a trois jours, on a déposé un paquet au nom de Draco devant la porte, que Talya a récupéré. A l'intérieur il y avait trois scorpions mortels. Et tout le monde se souvient de l'épisode du Ministère. **»

A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, sa Magie se mettait à bouillir dans ses veines. A chaque fois qu'il revoyait tout ce sang hors du corps de Draco, il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de lui. Le groupe se remit à parler, outré et choqué. Draco faisait partit de la famille depuis maintenant 10 mois.

« **Qui peut donc faire ça ?!** » s'écria Molly, qui se retenait visiblement de foncer sur le blond pour l'étreindre.

« **Beaucoup de monde, malheureusement. Un Mangemort qui pense que Draco a trahis Voldemort par exemple.** » commença le Sauveur.

« **Ou alors un membre d'une famille assassinée par les Mangemorts qui pense que Draco n'a pas été puni.** » poursuivit Ron.

« **Et Harry ?** » lança Seamus.

« **Quoi, Harry ?** » lui répondit Ginny.

« **Peut-être que quelqu'un est jaloux de Draco. C'est déjà arrivé. **»

Ils restèrent tous silencieux. C'était vrai, c'était déjà arrivé. La célébrité de Harry attirait toutes sortes de personnes. La femme qui avait kidnappé Teddy par exemple : elle voulait que Harry se rende compte de son existence, et tombe amoureux d'elle. C'était ce qu'elle avait avoué aux Aurors lors de son interrogatoire.

« **Je vais demander une enquête, dans le plus grand secret.** » assura Kingsley, en tant que Ministre de la Magie. « **Les Aurors feront en sorte de trouver le ou les coupables et que personne n'en sache rien. **»

« **Je vais demander aux Walkyries si elles peuvent apprendre quelques techniques de défense à Draco.** » proposa Luna d'une voix rêveuse, comme à son habitude.

/**Merci, Luna.** /

« **Je vais faire quelques recherches dans les Archives sur les familles de Mangemorts et des victimes. Peut-être que je trouverais quelques pistes.** » déclara Hermione.

« **Je te donnerais un flacon d'antipoison universel, et je connais une plante incroyable qui détecte le moindre poison environnant.** » confia Neville.

« **Je connais pas mal de sorts de guérison, je pourrais vous apprendre. **» soumit Blaise qui suivait une formation de Guérisseur.

« **Je t'aiderais à poser des sorts de protection et de défense ici. **» promit Pansy, et Seamus, Briseur-de-sort, annonça qu'il aiderait aussi.

/**Qui que ce soit, **/ proclama Draco. /**…nous** **trouverons l'identité des coupables, et surtout, nous serons prêts. **/

Tout le monde acquiesça.

HPDM

« **Draco… Est-ce que… Tu veux regarder mes souvenirs ? **» demanda Harry après que tout le monde fut partit et qu'ils aient terminé leur séance habituelle de Magie.

/**Non.** / répondit Draco en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

« **Non ?** »

/**Non. Ce serait idiot. Je me verrais juste t'insulter et te mépriser sans savoir pourquoi. La seule chose qui en résulterait, c'est que je me détesterais. Si mes souvenirs ont été scellés c'est pour une bonne raison. Je préfère laisser le temps et la Magie me les rendre. **/

« **Est-ce que tu t'es souvenu d'autre chose ?** »

/**Tu vois la cicatrice sur le nez de Blaise ? C'est moi qui lui aie fait quand nous nous sommes battus en sixième année.** /

« **Sixième année ? C'est à cette période qu'il a commencé à trainer avec toi. **»

C'était aussi l'année où il avait été marqué et où il avait dû faire renter les Mangemorts à l'intérieur de Poudlard et assassiner Dumbledore.

/**Nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Il a toujours été là, mais il était discret c'est tout.** /

oOo

_« __**Ne fait pas ça Draco.**__ » dit un grand garçon à la peau foncé, planté devant lui. _

_« __**Non seulement je ne sais pas de quoi tu me parles, Zabini, mais en plus je fais ce que je veux.**__ » répondit Draco d'une voix froide sans même lever les yeux de son manuel de potions. _

_« __**Ne joue pas à l'idiot ! Je sais très bien que tu as pris la Marque cet été ! Et ne m'appelle pas Zabini, tu sais que je déteste ça !**__ »_

_Draco lui jeta un regard indifférent. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Blaise semblait furieux par contre. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls dans leur dortoir et que Draco posait toujours d'excellents sorts de silence car il connaissait Blaise : le ton montait rapidement avec lui. _

_« __**Je vais te demander poliment de bien vouloir arrêter de me déranger avant de passer à la méthode forte.**__ »_

_« __**Arrête ça ! Nous sommes amis, ne me traite pas comme les autres Serpentard !**__ »_

_« __**Nous ne sommes pas amis, Blaise Zabini. Tu es neutre, je suis du côté de Voldemort. Si tu restes à mes côtés, personne ne pensera que tu es vraiment neutre. Alors notre amitié s'est terminée cet été.**__ » _

_« __**Ne… Ne te fout pas de moi ! Tu essayes juste de me protéger, mais j'ai encore le droit de choisir comment je veux vivre ma propre vie, par Merlin ! **__»_

_« __**Choisir ? Choisir ?! Parce que tu crois que l'on a le choix ?!**__ » explosa Draco en jetant son livre. _

_Il se leva pour faire face au garçon. Ses mains tremblaient de colère. Il revoyait son père échouer à capturer Potter, sa mère hurler sous les _Doloris_, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencher sur lui en lui susurrant qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir et qu'il plaçait de grands espoirs en lui. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Son père avait décidé de sa vie, comme le Lord le faisait maintenant. _

_« __**On a toujours le choix, Draco. **__» _

_« __**Alors je fais le choix de ne plus être ami avec toi.**__ » déclara-t-il en se détournant. _

_« __**Tu es juste lâche ! **__»_

_Son poing partit tout seul. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans sa paume et ses phalanges brisèrent le nez de son ami. De son ancien ami. Draco recula d'un pas après l'impact, surpris de son geste. Blaise le regardait, la main sur son nez qui saignait, choqué. _

_« __**Je… Je ne suis pas lâche ! **__» _

_« __**Tu as toujours été lâche, Draco Malfoy ! Trop lâche pour prendre ta vie en main, trop lâche pour prendre tes propres décisions et assumer tes envies !**__**Tu n'as jamais su être courageux, même devant tes amis ! »**_

_« __**PARCE QUE TU CROIS QU'IL NE ME FAUT PAS DU COURAGE POUR T'ELOIGNER DE MA VIE ?!**__ »_

_« __**NON ! CE N'EST PAS DU COURAGE, C'EST DE LA LÂCHETE ! **__»_

_« __**Moi au moins je n'espère pas que Potter nous sauve tous d'un coup de baguette en me cachant !**__ »_

_«__** Bien sûr que non puisque tu es contre lui ! **__»_

_« __**JE NE VOULAIS PAS ! **__»_

_Draco avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. La température de la pièce avait drastiquement refroidit et le lit le plus proche commençait à geler. Il ne voulait pas servir le Lord. Il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il ne voulait pas nuire à Poudlard, où il se sentait plus chez lui que dans sa propre maison. Il ne voulait pas que Potter perde. Il voulait être sauvé, comme tout le monde. Que son Chevalier vienne détruire ses cauchemars. _

_« __**Alors ne le fait pas !**__ »_

_« __**Il a ma mère ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as pas vraiment de fami… **__»_

_Blaise le frappa à son tour, son poing s'écrasant de toutes ses forces contre sa joue. Draco savait pertinemment qu'il réagirait ainsi. Sa famille était un sujet sensible. Comme Potter, il partait toujours au quart de tour quand on parlait de sa mère de tous ses maris, ou du père de Blaise._

_Ils se frappèrent pour évacuer toute leur frustration. Celle de ne pouvoir rien faire. Celle de voir leur amitié voler en éclat. Ils se frappèrent pour éloigner la douleur. _

_« __**Je… ne mettrait pas… ton avenir en danger… à cause de mes erreurs !**__ » cria le blond en plongeant son genou dans le ventre de Blaise qui s'étouffa. _

_Ils tombèrent au sol et ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce que Draco se retrouve coincé entre le sol et Blaise, qui lui tenait fermement les poignets. _

_« __**Je me moque de mon avenir ! Je me moque des rumeurs, des mensonges, des autres ! Draco je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Nous sommes amis depuis tellement longtemps que je me souviens de toi alors que tu n'avais pas toutes tes dents. Je ne laisserais pas un mégalomane sans nez se mettre entre nous. **__»_

_Il resta silencieux un moment, départagé. Puis il se mit à glousser. _

_« __**Un mégalomane sans nez ?**__ »_

_Blaise sourit à son tour avant d'éclater de rire. _

oOo

« **Votre amitié est incroyable.** » avoua Harry, Draco installé confortablement dans ses bras.

Ses doigts formaient des arabesques sur son bras et il savourait la chaleur de son dos contre son torse. Son autre main glissa sous la chemise du blond et se déposa sur son ventre. Draco soupira.

/**Pas plus que celle qui te relie à Hermione et Ron.** /

« **Hm… C'est vrai que ça a toujours été nous trois, mais je pense que la chasse aux Horcruxes nous a liés d'une manière indélébile. On a failli mourir, on a été attaqués, traqués, kidnappés ensembles. Hermione a été torturée, Ron a presque perdu son bras. J'ai failli me noyer… Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que l'on peut oublier.** »

/**Je n'aurais certainement pas pu survivre à tout ça ! /**

« **Tu as survécu à Voldemort, Draco. Tu as survécu aux Mangemorts. A la pression et à la peur. Ce n'est pas rien, au contraire, c'est incroyable. » **souffla Harry, le menton déposé sur son épaule. **« Tu as trahis Voldemort sans te faire prendre, tu lui mentais alors qu'il pouvait lire dans ton esprit. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c'est incroyable. La seule personne que je connaisse qui était aussi extraordinaire, c'était ton parrain, Severus Snape.** »

Harry bougea doucement la main qui était bien au chaud, remontant vers sa poitrine. D'un doigt, il joua avec l'un de ses mamelons. Draco gémit doucement et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de la main libre. Harry remonta encore, soulevant la chemise qui dévoila la peau pâle du ventre, jusqu'à glisser sur son cou et son menton. Il lui tourna délicatement la tête et l'embrassa.

Ses doigts quittèrent ceux de son amant qui protesta contre ses lèvres, puis qui gémit quand ils glissèrent dans son pantalon. En l'embrassant maintenant dans le cou pour épargner à Draco une position inconfortable, il entama de lents mouvements sur la verge de plus en plus tendue de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci perdit peu à peu la tête, ployant sous le plaisir. Il avait remonté ses pieds sur le canapé et courbait son cou pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Draco envoya une main couvrir celle qui le faisait gémir et l'autre se perdit dans au milieu de des cheveux noirs.

/**Ah… Aah… Harry…** /

_Il aimait tellement quand il prononçait son prénom, d'une manière si différente du mépris dans son nom de famille. _

Il accéléra la cadence et son autre main retourna jouer avec les tétons roses. Les joues rouges de Draco et son regard brouillé le rendaient si désirable qu'il perdait également la tête. Surtout qu'il sentait ses fesses frotter contre son sexe.

/**Ah ! Je vais… Harry ! Harry !** /

Draco explosa, entrainant Harry qui mordit violemment son épaule découverte. Le corps de Draco se relâcha, ses pieds glissèrent et il se laissa tomber contre Harry, le souffle court, le torse couvert de semence. Le brun retint un gémissement devant cette vision alléchante.

« **Merde…** » murmura-t-il en cachant son visage au creux du cou de Draco.

/**Quoi ?** /

« **Je suis complètement accro.** »

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Acte 6 : Passé, présent, avenir**

.

**Chapitre 16 : Amatine Phalloïde**

_Amatine Phalloïde__ : champignon extrêmement mortel présent en Europe. _

.

« **Encore.** »

Il lança son pied de toutes ses forces, tournant sur lui-même pour plus d'élan mais elle se contenta d'éviter le coup avec une facilitée outrageante.

« **Encore.** »

Sans se laisser décourager, il continua à envoyer des coups, avec ses pieds et ses poings. Il dansait presque, virevoltant autour de la femme qui le regardait avec sérieux. Il abattit son pied sur le creux du genou et elle ploya sous la soudaine perte d'équilibre. Il n'avait pas été formé au combat au corps à corps au cours de son entrainement mais il s'était suffisamment battu avec Dudley et ses amis pour savoir ou frapper. Mais elle se laissa tomber en avant plutôt que chercher à se rattraper et se releva après une roulade.

« **Encore.** »

Assis dans un angle de la pièce, Draco les regardait avec émerveillement. Ils transpiraient tous les deux et Harry avait enlevé son tee-shirt, dévoilant ses muscles luisants de sueur. La femme portait un simple short de sport et une brassière. Ils étaient tous les deux pieds nus et leurs articulations était bandées. Cependant, le combat était inégal : Harry s'était épuisé au cours de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler et la guerrière s'était contentée d'esquiver avec aisance. Pas que Harry était faible, au contraire, il avait un bon niveau, mais elle avait un niveau supérieur. Bien supérieur.

Svana Randgrith était une Valkyrie. Rousse, les yeux bleus, la peau halée, couverte de tatouage et toujours sérieuse. Elle était tellement différente de Luna qu'ils s'étaient demandés comment elle avait pu être acceptée. Mais c'était oublier que Luna avait l'esprit si ouvert qu'elle voyait l'Entre-Monde. Ce monde, entre celui des vivants et celui des morts, était remplis de créatures aussi extraordinaires que puissantes. Helioplanes, Aquavirus, Joncheruines, Tranchesacs Ongubulaire, Dabberblimps… Par son don, la Serdaigle était capable de communiquer avec eux, et de les commander.

Les Valkyries et les Amazones appelaient ces personnes capables de percevoir et surtout de contrôler les créatures de l'Entre-Monde, les _Gwrach_.

« **Encore.** »

Harry poussa un grognement mais continua d'attaquer. Tous ses muscles brulaient. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer mais son esprit était plus clair que jamais. En épuisant son corps, sa Magie s'épuisait également pour renforcer ses muscles et ses cellules et était satisfaite. Et ça lui évitait de penser.

« **Bien. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui.** » déclara la Valkyrie en arrêtant la main du brun lancée vers son visage. « **Comme demandé, tu n'as pas utilisé la Magie malgré ton envie, et je t'en félicite. Vous autres Sorciers, on vous apprend dès votre plus jeune âge à dépendre de la Magie. Mais pour vaincre un adversaire, il faut d'abord pouvoir vaincre son propre corps, et surtout son esprit. » **

Elle fit un signe de tête à Draco pour le remercier de la serviette et de la bouteille d'eau qu'il venait de lui lancer. Harry l'écoutait avec attention tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle, luttant pour rester debout en dépit de sa furieuse envie de se laisser tomber contre le mur et ne plus jamais bouger.

**« T'entrainer de cette manière te permettra de gagner en force et en rapidité. Ton adversaire serait déconcerté de cette approche et tu pourras profiter de l'effet de surprise. De plus, le corps à corps est pratique si l'autre perd sa baguette, ou si tu ne veux pas laisser de trace.** »

/**Merci.** /

« **De rien. Luna m'a raconté ton histoire. Ta vie a été programmée du début à la fin avant même ta naissance. Mais les Dieux t'ont accordé une seconde vie et tu en as payé le prix : ils ont pris ta voix. Pourtant, alors même que les Dieux t'ont pardonné, les Hommes cherchent à aller à l'encontre d'eux. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle chose sans rien faire. **»

Draco caressa distraitement le médaillon en bois renfermant son Totem. C'était une vision intéressante. Harry et Talya lui avaient expliqué que tout à un prix, surtout l'utilisation de la Magie. On avait beau parler de magie blanche et magie noire, toutes les deux réclamaient une compensation. Parfois, le sang était un bien moindre problème. Tuer par exemple, ou utiliser un sort dit « impardonnable » prélevait un morceau d'âme.

/**Je ne crois plus aux Dieux depuis longtemps. **/ avoua-t-il.

« **Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne crois pas en eux, qu'ils ne croient pas en toi **» répondit Svana avec un clin d'œil. « **Les Dieux ont toujours été là, et le seront toujours, même si les Hommes cessent de croire en eux. Sans les Dieux, il n'y aurait ni vie, ni mort. Il n'y aurait pas non plus de Destin, ni même de vœux. La Nature est un Dieu, tout comme la Magie, le Ciel et la Mort. Sans les Dieux, les Hommes n'auraient pas d'espoir, pas de feu, pas d'âme-sœurs. **»

« **Vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?** » déclara Harry en s'approchant.

Svana le regarda. Le regarda _vraiment_. Avec ses yeux mais également avec son âme et sa Magie. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui. Elle l'avait tout de suite vu, sans mettre de nom dessus. Mais maintenant qu'elle le sondait avec attention, elle voyait clairement voir cette noirceur autour de son âme. Ce n'était pas son âme qui était sombre, au contraire, elle était très claire, mais le contour. De plus, elle sentait très clairement la _Vie_ s'approcher puis s'éloigner de lui.

« **Tu fais partie de la Mort, petit Dieu. **»

Harry sourit. Un sourire un peu étrange, un peu sombre.

« **Je suis le Maître de la Mort.** »

Son peuple connaissait se terme. L'un des Maître de la Mort avait été une Valkyrie. Ils n'étaient ni des Hommes, ni des Dieux, ni des demi-dieux comme les nymphes ou les créatures vivant sous terre. Ils étaient à part, vivants avec les Hommes mais sans en être, interagissant avec les autres Dieux mais sans en être. La Vie était attirée puis repoussée par l'énergie qu'ils dégageaient. Les éléments ne pourraient jamais leur faire de mal. Ils étaient presque immortels, à une condition près.

« **Par combien de fois es-tu revenu à la vie ?** »

« **Trois fois. La première après avoir été tué par un **_**Avada**_**, la seconde par empoisonnement, la troisième dans un incendie.** » répondit calmement Harry, comme si c'était normal de parler du nombre de fois où il était mort.

/**Et les scorpions ? **/

« **Mon cœur ne s'est pas arrêté, ma Magie m'a soignée avant.** »

« **Tu sais que tu as un nombre de vie limité ?** »

« **Bien entendu. Quand mon quota sera dépassé, je retournerais à la Mort. **»

/**Quoi ?! **/ s'exclama son amant en attrapant son bras.

En voyant l'horreur dans ses yeux gris, Harry se détourna de la femme et caressa ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« **Draco, chéri, tu n'as donc pas écouté ? Il y a toujours un prix à payer. Svana à raison, la Mort est un Dieu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle récolte les âmes que les Valkyries et les autres gardiens lui ramènent. Mais la Divinité qui représente la Mort, n'est pas immortelle en elle-même. Une fois qu'elle a intégré un nombre suffisant d'âmes, elle retourne à la terre et au ciel et les âmes se dispersent pour se réincarner. Alors, une autre personne est divinisée et prend la place de la Mort. En l'occurrence, le Maître de la Mort. **»

/**Alors, tu vas mourir.** / murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

« **Comme toi, comme tout le monde. Mais est-ce vraiment mourir dans mon cas ? On parle de « mort » quand l'âme est séparée du corps et qu'elle est prise en charge par la Mort. Étant donné que je serais cette Mort, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment mourir. Je ne peux pas savoir quand je me ressusciterais pour la dernière fois, car cela dépend du nombre d'âme déjà « mortes ».** **Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous. » **sourit Harry avec confiance en l'embrassant brièvement sur les lèvres.

Draco resta silencieux, digérant la nouvelle. Depuis que Harry lui avait parlé du Maître de la Mort, il avait toujours cru qu'il ne mourrait pas et il en avait été soulagé. Il ne le perdrait pas. Et voilà qu'il venait d'apprendre que Harry pouvait mourir, mais en plus qu'ils ne seraient même pas ensembles dans la mort ? Les « Dieux » leur avaient offert la possibilité d'être ensemble, mais limitée dans le temps ? C'était terriblement injuste !

« **Je reviendrais demain, dans l'après-midi. Draco, on verra quelques mouvements et surtout les points à viser. Tu as peu de force, et des muscles ne sont pas développés comme ceux d'Harry, alors on va s'adapter. **»

/**Merci. Où est-ce que vous logez ?** /

« **Luna m'a prêté sa maison. Elle est apparemment reliée par la cheminée ? »**

« **C'est exact. Suivez-moi. **»

La forme de la Valkyrie disparut au milieu des flammes vertes quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione arriva immédiatement après, et Draco l'accueillit pendant que Harry se douchait. Ils migrèrent vers la cuisine où une minuscule plante _dormait _sur la table. Cela faisait deux jours que la réunion était passée et Neville avait apporté la plante promise quelques heures après. Ses feuilles, vertes, devenaient jaunes en cas de poison détecté à proximité. Bizarrement, cette plante venue d'Amérique du Sud semblait comprendre le langage humain. Elle signalait quand elle avait soif ou désirait un bain de lumière. C'était assez pratique.

/** Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?** /

« **Oui, mais j'attends Harry. L'entrainement s'est bien passé ?** **Je suis passé au marché en venant et j'ai acheté du thé à l'ananas si tu en veux. **» proposa la jeune maman en tendant le sachet.

/** Merci, j'aime beaucoup. Harry n'aime pas ça mais je lui ferais autre chose. L'entrainement était agréable. Je n'ai pas participé aujourd'hui mais c'était très intéressant à observer. Svana est vraiment très douée, Harry aussi.** **Je ne suis clairement pas de leur niveau. **/

« **Harry a un passé derrière lui. Peut-être aurais-tu pu tenir le même rythme si tu n'avais pas passé 6 ans dans le coma.** »

/**Hm… Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été très physique. Je suis plus mental.** / expliqua Draco en versant l'eau chaude dans deux tasses.

« **C'est vrai que tu me ressembles plus qu'à Harry. **»

Draco lui sourit et sortit de quoi stocker le thé pour le laisser infuser.

/**Comment va Rose ?** /

« **Elle dort un peu mieux. Elle n'a qu'une vingtaine de jours alors Ron a toujours peur de la manipuler, tant elle est petite. Elle pleure quand Ron part au travail. Heureusement que j'ai mes congés maternité.** »

/**Harry et Andromeda m'ont raconté que Teddy pleurait pendant des heures quand Harry n'était pas là, et qu'il suffisait de le poser sur le ventre d'Harry pour qu'il s'endorme.** /

« **Je m'en souviens** » gloussa la sorcière. « **Harry était tout démuni. Il parlait de Teddy comme d'un extra-terrestre. Heureusement, Ron a fait pas mal de baby-sitting quand Harry ou Andromeda étaient indisposés et s'occuper de Rose lui fait moins peur.** **Même s'il reste terrifié à l'idée de faire du mal à son bébé. **»

/**Et toi ?** /

« **Je l'ai portée pendant neuf mois, c'est différent. J'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. De plus, il y a pas mal de livre et de cours de préparation pour les mamans. La société anglaise n'a pas changé depuis le Moyen-Âge. On préfère toujours les femmes au foyer, qui font la cuisine et s'occupent de leurs enfants et de leurs maris. Même si on accepte de plus en plus les femmes aux postes autrefois réservés aux hommes, comme Auror ou Politique, c'est toujours controversé.** »

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, mais la laissa tomber en apercevant les feuilles jaunes. Dans un cri, elle lança sa main à toute vitesse pour frapper la tasse de son ami, qui n'avait pas vu l'avertissement. Celui-ci regarda avec stupéfaction sa tasse se fracasser sur la table puis se briser sur le sol.

« **DRACO !** **Merde ! Est-ce que tu as bu ?! **»

/**Heu, non…** /

« **Merde, merde, merde ! Regarde la plante de Neville !** »

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa couleur et se mit à jurer aussi, sifflant de colère. Il y avait du poison dans ce thé et il avait failli l'avaler sans se soucier de rien. Et si Hermione en avait bu ? Heureusement qu'Harry n'aimait pas l'ananas.

/**Hermione. Harry n'aime pas l'ananas. ****Il n'aurait jamais bu ce thé.** / annonça sombrement le Serpentard.

« **Tu… Tu penses que tu étais visé ? Mais comment ? J'ai acheté ce thé il y a quelques minutes…** »

Ils se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine en entendant un grand bruit. Harry apparut, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon, les yeux affolés. Il avait sauté du haut des escaliers.

« **Est-ce que tout va bien ? J'ai entendu Hermione crier ! **»

Sans un mot, ils montrèrent les feuilles encore jaunes de la plante et les yeux d'Harry se teintèrent de noir.

« **On a encore essayé de t'empoisonner ?** »

/**Oui. **/

Le mur sur lequel se tenait Harry se fissura violement et tous les objets se mirent à trembler alors que la lumière clignotait.

_Encore. _

« **Harry ! Calme-toi !** » ordonna Hermione, qui avait déjà été témoin de ce genre de réaction de la part de son ami.

« **Me **_**calmer**_** ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que ça fait quatre fois, **_**QUATRE PAR MELIN**_**, que l'on essaye de tuer Draco ?! Et s'il n'y avait pas eu la plante, hein ? Je l'aurais regarder mourir sans rien pouvoir faire ?** »

_Si on le lui arrachait…_

Il ne vit pas la main de Draco mais il sentit très clairement son impact sur sa joue. Debout devant lui, sa canne oubliée, Draco lui fusillait du regard. Mais il s'adoucit immédiatement et vient déposer son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux, emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains.

/**Ça va mieux maintenant ? **/

« **Désolé.** » soupira le Gryffondor en fermant les yeux à son tour.

/**Crétin.** **Je ne vais pas mourir, pas tout de suite. Je ne te quitterais pas. Aussi longtemps que tu seras à mes côtés, aussi longtemps que j'aurais une famille aussi formidable, aussi longtemps que j'aurais de l'espoir, je ne mourrai pas. Cette plante m'a sauvée, et elle me sauvera encore. Tu m'as sauvé, encore et encore, et tu le feras encore. Hermione à une piste, les Aurors sont dans le coup, nous allons apprendre à nous défendre et à guérir, cette maison est protégée. Tout ira bien, Harry. Je te le promets. **/

« **J'ai déjà trop perdu. Je ne pourrais pas te perdre aussi, alors que nous pouvons enfin être ensemble…** » gémit Harry en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

/**Tu te souviens ce que je t'ai dit, le deux mai ? Ce n'est pas le nombre de mort qui compte, mais je nombre de fois où tu leur as survécu. Tu t'es relevé, à chaque fois, peu importe combien s'était dur. Tu vis, pour ceux qui vivent et ceux qui ne vivent plus. Tu vis pour ne pas que l'on oublie ceux qui ne sont plus. Si je dois mourir, alors je voudrais que tu vives pour moi parce que je vivrais à travers toi. Je pleurerais avec toi, je crierais avec toi, je rirais avec toi. Nous serons ensembles. **/

**« Non… Les âmes retournent à la Mort. Tu ne seras pas vraiment là. » **

/**Peu importe. Je t'attendrais, même s'il faudra des milliers d'années, mais nous serons réunis. Quand tu deviendras la Mort, je me réincarnerais et je t'attendrais. S'il le faut, je me réincarnerais milles fois mais je t'attendrais toujours. **/

Draco sentit les larmes mouiller sa chemise mais ne dit rien. Il ne dit rien non plus quand Harry se mit à trembler, ni quand Hermione quitta silencieusement la pièce. Il se contenta de caresser les cheveux de son petit-ami en pleurant lui aussi.

.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 17 : La 2****ème**** tache**

.

Il avait fallu organiser leurs emplois du temps. Harry ne voulait plus laisser Draco seul, alors Hermione ou Andromeda faisaient les courses à sa place. Le matin, ils se levaient en prenant leur temps, déjeunaient, puis Draco avait sa séance de kiné. Anna ne venait plus depuis quelques temps, espaçant ses visites à une par mois. Ensuite, Draco se changeait et ils s'entrainaient à la Magie. Puis ils mangeaient, se reposaient un peu et Svana arrivait pour leur séance d'entrainement quotidienne. Harry peignait toujours quand Draco avait kiné, et Talya flottait ici et là à toute heure.

Ils avaient déplacé la plante pour toujours l'avoir sous les yeux et Harry vérifiait chaque jour les protections de la maison. Leur routine s'installa progressivement, et au bout de huit jours seulement, Harry parvenait à toucher la Valkyrie.

Ce matin-là, Harry se leva avant Draco et traversa sa chambre, pour venir cocher au stylos bleu la date. Cela faisait un mois que Rose était né, un mois que Draco et lui s'aimaient, dix mois qu'il était à ses côtés, sept ans qu'il avait perdu sa voix.

Hermione avait quelques pistes. Famille de victimes, famille de Mangemorts. Beaucoup de noms. Les Aurores enquêtaient encore, et ils envoyaient chaque jour un rapport à Harry sur leurs avancées. Petit privilège du Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier.

Actuellement, Harry peignait et Draco était avec Elliot Smethwyck. Couvert de peinture, il jura en voyant son téléphone portable sonner. La maison était maintenant bourrée de magie alors il captait très mal et devait sortir sur le perron pour répondre. Reposant son pinceau, il abandonna son tablier et empoigna le téléphone. Ça ne pouvait n'être que la galerie, et il devait impérativement répondre. Il sortit donc de la maison et s'assit sur les marches.

« **Allo ?** »

« _**Monsieur Potter ? C'est Mary Kolmes, de la Galerie. Je vous rappelais comme convenu à propos de votre prochaine exposition.**_ »

« **Merci. Comme je le disais dans le message, je ne pourrais pas exposer le mois prochain, j'ai pris trop de retard pour des raisons familiales.** »

« _**Voilà qui est problématique. Vos œuvres elles seules rapportent 38% de la vente totale, et ne pas exposer porterait préjudice à votre réputation. Les gens aiment vos tableaux et les attendent avec impatience. J'ai de nombreuses réservations qui vous sont entièrement dédiées.**_ »

« **Je le sais bien mais j'ai très peu avancé. Je crains de ne pas avoir assez d'œuvre à proposer pour être habilité à exposer. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard et je n'aurais jamais le temps de le rattraper.** »

« _**Combien ?**_ »

« **Neuf sur vingt.** »

« _**Est-ce que vous seriez capable d'en avoir au moins onze pour le Jour J ? Je peux peut-être faire une exception.**_ »

« **Je… Je vis une période un peu… Difficile en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Je fais au mieux et je vous recontacte.** »

« _**Très bien. Bonne chance, Monsieur Potter, et que les Muses vous accompagnent.**_»

Harry raccrocha, perturbé. Il ne pensait pas que ses tableaux étaient aussi populaires. Ni que la galerie serait prête à faire une exception pour lui. Heureux, il entra chez lui et referma avec attention derrière lui. En avisant l'heure, il vit que Draco avait fini sa séance depuis quelques minutes. Le blond allait généralement se changer dans sa chambre alors que son kiné transplanait, car les protections autorisaient de transplaner de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur.

Sifflant joyeusement, Harry toqua à la porte de la chambre de son amant. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte en souriant mais il n'y avait personne. Troublé et inquiet, Harry ouvrit la porte de la salle d'étirement mais il n'y avait personne non plus.

Ni dans la salle de bain.

Ni dans les toilettes.

Ni dans une autre pièce de la maison.

HPDM

« **Hermione ! Hermione ! Draco a disparu. ****Il n'est nulle part ! Je l'ai cherché partout, mais il n'est pas non plus chez Andromeda ou chez Luna et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! **» cria Harry dès qu'il posa un pied dans la maison d'Hermione et Ron.

La jeune maman arriva immédiatement, Rose dans les bras. Elle devait être en train de cuisiner car elle portait son tablier. La panique de Harry l'atteint rapidement, et elle posa sa fille dans son parc avant de prendre Harry par les épaules.

« **Il a laissé un mot, quelque chose ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ne l'as pas vu ? **»

« **Non rien, rien du tout. Il a simplement disparu ! Je suis partit quoi, dix minutes ? Et quand je suis rentré, il n'était plus là !** » cria Harry en tirant sur ses cheveux, arpentant la pièce en cercle.

« **Calme toi ! Rentre chez toi, j'arrive. Je dépose Rose chez Molly et je passe chercher le plus de dossier possible. Envoie Talya prévenir Ron et Kingsley, que tout le monde soit mobilisé. J'envoie un message aux autres.** »

« **Hermione ! Et si… Et s'il est mort ? Et si je n'arrive pas à le sauver ?! **» gémit Harry.

« **HARRY ! Draco est en vie. S'il était mort, tu ne saurais, croit moi. Alors calme toi, tu es en train de paniquer et ça ne nous aidera en rien ! N'est-ce pas toi qui dit tout le temps qu'il vaut mieux bruler de colère que de se noyer dans la peur ?!** »

« **Je… D'accord. D'accord. Je vais… Ok.** »

Son amie le poussa dans la cheminée et il retourna au Square Grimmaurd. Hermione avait raison. Il devait se calmer. Paniquer ne servirait à rien d'autre que de les ralentir. Draco comptait sur lui. Il avait confiance en lui. Il allait le sauver, alors il devait reprendre son sang-froid !

Il se frappa de toutes ses forces. La douleur et le choc le firent tituber mais il ne tomba pas et quand il releva la tête, ses yeux brulaient. Ce n'était plus un garçon paniqué qui se dressait dans ce salon, mais un guerrier déterminé.

Il avait laissé Draco seul une dizaine de minutes. Draco était donc seul avec son kiné.

« **Le kiné !** »

Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré, mais Draco semblait penser que c'était une bonne personne. Harry monta les marches quatre à quatre. Peut-être verrait-il un indice, maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair. Il n'y avait rien dans la salle d'étirement. Rien dans sa chambre non plus.

Mais quand il entra dans la salle de bain, il remarqua tout de suite que les flacons posés sur le lavabo n'étaient pas à leur place. Il y avait un flacon de parfum presque vide qui avait été vidé dans levier et remplit.

_Avec un souvenir._

Oscillant entre le soulagement et la peur, Harry se précipita vers la Pensine et y versa le souvenir en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il soit lisible car c'était une Magie complexe que Draco ne maitrisait pas encore.

oOo

_Draco était allongé sur un tapis de gym dans la salle d'étirements. Son kiné, un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, lui tenait une jambe qu'il poussait contre le torse du blond. _

_/__**Dites…**__ / commença Draco d'une voix neutre en fixant le plafond. /__**Est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en poison ? **__/_

_Le kiné se figea, une ombre passant brièvement dans ses yeux. _

_« __**J'ai quelques bases, en tant Guérisseur. Pourquoi ?**__ »_

_/__**J'ai retrouvé quelques souvenirs.**__ /_

_Le kiné écarquilla les yeux, surpris, mais visiblement heureux. Il relâcha la jambe de Draco et l'aida à s'assoir. _

_« __**Vraiment ?! C'est formidable !**__ »_

_/__**J'ai appris la vérité sur Harry Potter. Durant tout ce temps, il devait bien se marrer avec ses amis. Il m'a piégé et trahi en se faisant passer pour un gentil garçon, mais réalité, ce n'est qu'un connard qui voulait se venger et profiter d'un type amnésique !**__ /_

La haine sur le visage de Draco semblait si réelle que Harry frémit.

_« __**Vraiment ?**__ » s'exclama le kiné, cachant mal un sourire. « __**Alors vous voulez l'empoisonner ? **__» _

_/__**Pas le tuer, mais le faire souffrir. Je veux que sa douleur soit lente. Alors, vous connaissez quelque chose ou pas ?!**__ / réclama le blond d'une voix froide et brulante à la fois. _

_Le visage d'Elliot Smethwyck était totalement métamorphosé. L'homme doux et calme avait disparu. Il exultait tout en essayant vainement de le cacher. _

_«__** J'ai quelques noms, effectivement… L'Amatine Phalloïde peut-être ? C'est un champignon d'Europe. Rare et couteux, mais terriblement efficace. Dilué dans une potion de régénération musculaire, et vous obtenez une petite merveille. **__» _

_Draco lui envoya un sourire satisfait qui le fit rougir. _

_/__**Vous savez vous en procurer ? **__/_

_« __**Absolument.**__ »_

_/__**Dans combien de temps est-ce que je pourrais en avoir ?**__ /_

_« __**Je peux en avoir pour demain sans problème.**__ »_

_/__**Demain ? Soit. Demain, ma vengeance débutera.**__ / susurra Draco en se léchant les lèvres. /__**Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais je dois aller aux toilettes**__. /_

_Le kiné le laissa partir, son regard fixé sur sa chute de rein. Au passage, Draco attrapa un cookie qui trainait dans une boite que l'homme avait ramenée. _

Harry le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

_Le Serpentard referma la porte après avoir surveillé que l'autre ne le suivait pas. Il se tourna vers le miroir, le visage fermé. _

_/__**Harry, je vais te laisser ce souvenir, alors écoute bien. Cela fait quelques temps que je trouve que quelque chose cloche avec Elliot Smethwyck et maintenant j'en suis sûr. Tu as du voir comme moi son expression quand j'ai parlé de me venger de toi. Je ne suis pas idiot, ni aveugle, il est tombé amoureux de moi. Il me veut. Le champignon dont il parlait, seuls les Maîtres des Poisons connaissent son existence. J'avais raison, mes souvenirs me reviennent dans un ordre précis : ma Magie me protège toujours. Cette nuit, je me suis souvenu d'une conversation avec Severus. Il me parlait de ce champignon, qui ne pouvait être dilué dans une potion de régénération que par un Maître car les compétences requises nécessitaient des années de pratique. Alors soit Elliot Smethwyck est un Maître, soit-il en connaît un. Et nous savons tous les deux que le poison dans le thé était un champignon. **__/_

_Draco vacilla et manqua de tomber. Il était pâle et sa respiration était trop rapide pour être normale. _

_/__**Merde… Les cookies… Harry… Harry, mon Chevalier. Tu vas venir me sauver, je le sais. Alors en attendant ton arrivée, je survivrais, je te le promets… **__/ _

_Harry le regarda porter sa baguette à sa tête et fut éjecté de la Pensine._

oOo

Alors il avait raison. Elliot Smethwyck était de mèche dans l'enlèvement de Draco. Mais pourquoi ? Il semblait le détester, mais c'était tout le contraire avec Draco.

_Draco comptait sur lui, il l'avait appelé son Chevalier. Il l'attendait. _

Il devait le retrouver, le plus rapidement possible. Il avait peur de ce que cet Elliot puisse lui faire. Il entendit Hermione et Talya faire les voyages pour ramener tous les dossiers. En descendant pour les retrouver, le Patronus de Ron, un Jack Russel Terrier, apparu et la voix de son ami s'éleva.

« _**Harry, je suis avec le Ministre et le Chef des Aurors, **__**Gawain Robards. Talya m'a prévenue pour Draco. Je suis désolé, nous sommes sur une affaire d'une extrême importance alors nous ne pourrons pas venir mais Kingsley et Robards s'engagent à mobiliser une troupe d'Auror lorsque que tu auras une piste concrète. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que Draco est en vie. S'il était mort, tu l'aurais su. Il me faudra au moins une à deux heures pour venir, mais compte sur moi, mon pote. A plus.**_ »

Cela faisait deux fois qu'on lui disait qu'il serait au courant si Draco était mort et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas senti la mort de Remus, et pourtant il l'avait aimé comme on aime un oncle. Mais il ignorait que sa Magie et celle de Draco étaient mêlées et que leurs sentiments n'avaient fait qu'accentuer le lien. Il ignorait ce que Hermione avait remarqué : sa Magie s'était apaisée et celle de Draco était plus puissante et plus sauvage.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, encombré d'une multitude de cartons remplis de dossiers, il sentit toutes les protections de la maison s'affoler soudainement. Quelque chose voulait pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Persuadé que cela avait un lien avec Draco, Harry autorisa l'entrée d'une poussée de Magie. Un papier apparu au milieu de la pièce et flotta quelques secondes avant de commencer à tomber sur le sol.

Harry le récupéra et fronça les sourcils.

_Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol. _

_A présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit, _

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi, _

_Pendant trois heures entières il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché. _

_Après le temps écoulé, renonce à tout espoir_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._

« **HERMIONE ! **»

Il avait suffisamment entendu ses mots pour les connaitre par cœur. C'étaient ceux de la seconde tâche. Or, il n'avait alors qu'une heure, et non pas trois et il devait affronter des sirènes. Hermione quitta la cuisine en précipitation et prit le papier dans ses mains. Elle hoqueta de surprise.

« **La seconde tâche ? Alors ça veut dire que l'un des ravisseurs était à Poudlard, Harry !** »

« **Mais tout le monde connaît le Tournoi, ce n'est pas forcément…** »

« **Bien sûr que si. Ce ne serait pas **_**marrant**_** sinon Harry. C'est un **_**jeu**_**. Une chasse au trésor. Mais au moins ça réduit pas mal les suspects. Nous avons donc quelqu'un qui vient de Poudlard, une personne qui déteste Draco et une autre qui te déteste toi. Je suppose qu'ils comptent te faire du mal en s'en prenant à Draco et se venger par la même occasion. Une idée ?** »

_Un putain de jeu… _

« **Un ex ? J'ai eu quelques fins de relations, hm, **_**tendues **_**avec certaines personnes.** »

« **Jaloux de Draco, désirant se venger de toi. Ça colle. Le temps a été rallongé tu as vu ? Tu as trois heures plutôt qu'une.** »

« **Oui. Nous avons donc trois indices, ****Elliot ****Smethwyck,** **Poudlard et le sous-sol. Une cave ? **»

« **Elliot ****Smethwyck ? **»

«** Le kiné de Draco. J'ai retrouvé un souvenir dans la salle de bain, c'est lui qui l'a kidnappé. Il est amoureux de Draco et me déteste apparemment. **»

«** Comment peux-tu être sûr que c'est lui qui l'a kidnappé ? **»

«** Non seulement Draco a mangé des cookies qui l'ont rendu bizarre, mais en plus il connaissait l'existence d'un poison gardé secret par les Maîtres des Poisons. **»

«** Merde. Je vais faire une recherche, ciblée, pousse-toi.** »

La sorcière brandit sa baguette et commença une longue incantation aidée d'élégants mouvements du poignet. Les cartons s'ouvrirent d'un coup et plusieurs documents se mirent à voler, certains s'ajoutant ou partant au fur à mesure des paroles. Finalement, un parchemin apparut devant la jeune femme qui arrêta le sort, faisant tomber les dossiers. Elle tendit le papier à Harry.

_Mots clés : Poudlard, Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Mangemort, Voldemort, __Elliot __Smethwyck, Maître des Poisons._

_Résultats : 31 résultats. _

« **Trente et un** **? Merde.** »

« **Soit heureux que ça ne soit pas plus, et que je sois Archiviste sinon on aurait dû fouiller les dossiers un par un !** »

La cheminée s'illumina de nouveau et Andromeda sortit, l'air grave.

« **J'ai déposé Teddy chez Molly, je viens donner un coup de main.** »

Luna apparu à son tour, vêtue de la robe noire et de la cape bleue des Valkyrie. Elle était pieds nus mais c'était presque normal. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés et rassemblés en une queue de cheval.

« **Les Helioplanes m'ont dit que quelque chose de mal était arrivé. **» expliqua la jeune fille, qui semblait plus avoir dix-sept que vingt-quatre ans.

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête. Le petit groupe commença ses recherches dans un silence tendu après que les deux arrivantes n'aient lu l'énigme.

« **On devrait se séparer les recherches. Harry, regarde tout ce qui concerne le Tournoi, Andromeda, cherche des éléments liés à ****Elliot ****Smethwyck. Luna, est-ce que tu peux te concentrer sur les Mangemorts ou leur famille toujours en liberté ? Je m'occupe des victimes.** »

Il leur fallu plus d'une heure mais ils eurent quelques noms. Elliot Smethwyck avait été le voisin de Cédric Diggory. S'ils étaient amis, alors ça expliquait l'utilisation du Tournoi et de l'énigme de la seconde tâche. Et aussi pourquoi il en voulait à Harry. Il y avait beaucoup trop de Mangemorts, de famille de Mangemort, ou de victimes de Mangemort pour pouvoir se concentrer sur une seule personne. Cependant, Auguste Jugson, frère d'un Mangemort, était le fils d'un Maître des Poisons. Mery Fenwick, rescapé d'une famille décimée par les Mangemorts, était quant à lui un botaniste et un potioniste si compétent d'après son dossier, que cela ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit au courant pour l'Amanite Phalloïde.

« **Mais y-a-t-il un lien entre eux et Elliot ?** » demanda Harry en mordant l'ongle de son pouce.

Il voyait le temps défiler à une vitesse faramineuse.

_Draco était quelque part, à la merci de ses ravisseurs. _

« **Aucun, malheureusement.** » répondit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

« **Harry.** » intervint Luna d'une voix douce. « **Auguste Jugson possède une maison au bord d'une falaise. Il y a un sous-sol et de l'eau. **»

Il bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, le cœur battant. L'adrénaline se concentrait déjà dans ses veines, sa Magie réclamait vengeance.

« **TALYA !** »

« **Harry ! Ne te précipite pas, on ne sait pas s'il s'agit de lui !** » s'exclama Hermione en l'attrapant par le bras.

« **C'est lui Hermione, je le sais. Talya ! **»

***Oui ?** * répondit la jeune fille en apparaissant devant lui : elle était partie faire le tour du quartier dans l'espoir de trouver une piste.

***Prévient Ron et Kingsley immédiatement. On a une maison.** *

***Adresse ?** *

« **Falaises de Douvres, Angleterre, latitude 51°06'N et longitude 1°14'E** » annonça la blonde à la surprise de tout le monde car personne ne savait qu'elle comprenait le russe.

Talya se volatilisa sans plus de question et Harry monta rapidement l'escalier pour atteindre sa chambre. Là, il se changea rapidement, enfilant des vêtements noirs. Elliot Smethwyck était le voisin de Cédric. Cédric était mort le 24 juin. Nous étions le 24 mai.

_Il avait Draco. _

Auguste Jugson était le frère d'un Mangemort, il devait détester à la fois Harry et Draco. Ça concordait.

_Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. _

.

.  
.


	18. Chapter 18

**« Paroles »**

***russe ***

/écriture, mouvement de tête ou **pensées envoyées à une autre personne**/

* * *

.

**Chapitre 18 : Confrontation**

.

Harry se tenait au bord de la falaise, observant la simple maison blanche qui semblait ne faire qu'un avec la roche. L'endroit, pourtant calme, lui faisait penser à la grotte dans laquelle Dumbledore l'avait amené chercher le Médaillon de Serpentard. Penser à Dumbledore lui fit penser à Draco. Penser à Draco raviva sa colère.

Il était seul pour l'instant mais il avait une demi-heure devant lui avant que les Aurors et ses amis ne viennent. Le Chef des Aurors n'avaient pas été content de la présence de civils mais le Ministre de la Magie lui avait rappelé que ses jeunes adultes avaient affronté des Mangemorts à seulement seize et dix-sept ans et qu'ils étaient tous sortis vivants. Et qu'ils avaient gagnés la guerre contre Voldemort.

Il toqua à la porte. Sa baguette était dans sa poche mais il l'avait uniquement prise pour que l'agresseur le pense sans défense une fois qu'il le lui aurait dérobée.

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un couloir étrangement sombre par rapport à la clarté de la façade et du paysage. Harry, maintenant sur qu'il était au bon endroit, pénétra à l'intérieur et regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il déploya sa Magie dans un halo invisible, et détecta trois formes de vie, dont deux au sous-sol. La première s'approchait de lui et il laissa le sort de l'agresseur le toucher sans broncher.

Une incroyable douleur brula chacun de ses muscles. Un _Doloris_. C'était presque décevant. Harry avait subi assez de _Doloris_ pour savoir en partie comment résister. Et comment simuler son évanouissement.

Il laissa sa voix sortir de sa gorge et poussa un long cri de douleur exagéré. Le sort brulait toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses, faisant tressauter ses muscles, y compris son cœur, ce qui était affreusement douloureux. Un _Doloris_ trop longtemps subit pouvait causer des dommages irréparables aussi bien sur le corps, que sur l'esprit qui ne pouvait pas supporter une telle charge de douleur sur une longue durée.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'arrêter, il roula des yeux puis les ferma en cessant tous mouvements. Dupé, l'agresseur ricana et envoya un sort de lévitation sur le corps, après un vicieux coup de pied en plein ventre et avoir récupéré sa baguette. Harry se laissa transporter, analysant la maison à travers ses paupières semi closes. Il ne pouvait cependant pas déployer sa Magie au risque de briser le sort de lévitation et de se faire repérer.

Ils descendirent au sous-sol comme prévu. Quelques torches éclairaient l'endroit mais la pièce restait sombre. Harry retint un rire nerveux.

Son agresseur était un homme qui devait avoir entre trente et quarante ans. Ses cheveux courts tiraient déjà sur le gris et il boitait. Néanmoins, Harry avait pu voir une énorme balafre qui le défigurait, partant de son crâne, traversant son œil et sa joue pour terminer sur son cou. Soit il avait été attaqué avec un sort de magie noire, soit il avait été brulé.

Le corps d'Harry tomba brutalement dans l'eau croupie qui gouttait du plafond. Il gémit de douleur et Auguste Jugson s'empressa de le ligoter sur une chaise avec des liens en métal, les mains dans le dos et les pieds accrochés. Harry, qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, fit semblant de se réveiller, secouant la tête et gémissant de douleur. Il était vrai que ses muscles et des nerfs pulsaient encore après le _Doloris_. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la douleur que Svana pouvait lui faire ressentir.

L'homme regarda Harry reprendre connaissance en silence, appuyé sur un bureau en bois. En observant la pièce, le brun en déduisit qu'il était dans un cachot et que derrière la vitre sans tain se tenait Draco et Elliot Smethwyck.

En regardant l'homme, il découvrit qu'il avait les yeux vairons : le gauche était marron et celui blessé était bleu.

« **Tu n'es pas très beau toi.** » lança Harry avait insolence en le toisant de ses yeux verts.

Il vit le visage de l'autre se déformer sous la fureur, le rendant encore plus laid. Le Gryffondor le regarda approcher et lui coller un coup de poing en plein visage. Il avait l'habitude. Il se pencha sur le côté et cracha un peu de sang.

« **Où est Draco ?** »

« **Quelque part. Il est avec quelqu'un qui a très, très envie de le posséder si tu vois ce que je veux dire. **» susurra l'homme en approchant son haleine puante de son visage.

Harry grimaça en reculant, ce qui le rendit de nouveau furieux. Apparemment, il avait très peu de patiente et semblait susceptible sur son physique. Si Draco n'était pas prisonnier d'un psychopathe surement doublé d'un violeur, il se serait amusé à le rendre fou pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Heureusement que le Totem pouvait le protéger et que Svana lui avait appris pas mal de technique de défense.

« **Je peux savoir ce que tu nous veux ? J'ai pas tout mon temps.** **Pourquoi t'en prendre à Draco ? Il est innocent !** »

« **Innocent ?!** » s'étrangla Jugson. « **Innocent ? Ce fils de Mangemort ? Il a tué, il a torturé et tu le penses innocent ? Mon pauvre Harry Potter, tu t'es trompé sur toute la ligne.** »

« **Alors tu veux te venger parce qu'il s'en est pris à ta famille ? »**

Ce n'était pas logique, Jugson faisait partit des Mangemorts.

« **Oh non… Ce n'est pas à moi que Draco Malfoy a trahis. Et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui le haïssait le plus dans cette histoire.** »

« **Qui alors ?!** »

« **Greta, ça te dit quelque chose ? Je l'ai rencontrée alors qu'elle espionnait ta maison. **»

« _**Greta**_** ?!** »

Il était sorti avec Greta après l'accident de Draco. Pour oublier, il avait parcouru les bars et il était tombé sur cette fille habillée vulgairement. Elle l'avait dragué puis suivit chez elle. Ils avaient couché ensemble deux fois avant que Harry ne la quitte. Greta avait les cheveux courts, blonds, et les yeux bleus. Quand ils s'étaient revus, ils avaient de nouveau couché ensemble et à partir de là, tout avait dérapé.

« **Tout à fait. La pauvre femme était terriblement jalouse. Tu ne t'es pas étonné que tes ex aient des accidents étranges ? Toujours est-il que j'ai vu du potentiel en elle, surtout quand elle a découvert l'existence de Draco Malfoy. Elle est devenue folle quand elle vous a vu vous embrasser. Elle a envoyé le paquet avec les scorpions le lendemain, et quand Elliot l'a appris il a été absolument furieux. **»

_Les scorpions. _

Alors c'était de sa faute. Il avait vu sa jalousie, sa colère envers ceux qui l'approchaient et sa possessivité et il n'avait rien fait. Il lui avait juste ordonné de ne plus jamais s'approcher de lui quand elle avait frappé un de ses amant devant lui.

« **Elliot ****Smethwyck. Le kiné.** »

« **Absolument ! ****Elliot ****Smethwyck. Il se trouve que Elliot était le voisin et ami d'enfance de Cédric Diggory. Et qu'il était amoureux de lui. Quand il a appris sa mort, il t'en a voulu. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. C'était de ta faute si Cédric était mort, plus que celle de Voldemort. »**

C'était vrai. C'était de sa faute aussi. S'il n'avait pas incité Cédric à prendre le trophée avec lui, s'il avait réussi à le protéger, il ne serait pas mort. Peut-être même que Voldemort ne serait pas revenu à la vie ce jour-là. Il s'était détesté si fort… Il avait tellement culpabilisé pour sa mort, qu'il s'était de nombreuses fois étouffé avec sa peine.

**« Depuis lors, il te voue une haine phénoménale. Mais le jour où il a appris pour le rôle de Draco dans la chute de Voldemort… Ce jour-là, il a été envouté par lui. Il a voulu le rencontrer, le toucher, lui parler. Alors il a passé les formations nécessaires, il s'est rapproché de son infirmière, Anna McKinnon. Et il est parvenu à ses fins. Il est tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. Si tu veux mon avis, ce garçon à un sérieux problème avec l'amour. Il allait tous les deux jours dans la maison d'un homme qu'il détestait pour aller voir l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand il a appris que Greta avait essayé de tuer Draco, il est devenu fou et l'a tuée. Heureusement pour moi qu'il n'a jamais compris que j'étais à l'origine de l'attaque, de l'incendie et du poison !** »

Tout était plus clair et à la fois plus compliqué. La haine Elliot Smethwyck à son égard. Son regard sur Draco. Harry savait mieux que personne ce que ça faisait que d'être envouté par Draco Malfoy. Ce que ça faisait de désirer le toucher. Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Comment savait-il que c'était sa maison ? Greta lui avait-elle dit ? Ou bien cet homme ? Mais alors, pourquoi ne rien avoir tenté contre lui ?

_L'homme en face de lui était celui qui avait essayé de tuer Draco par trois fois. _

« **Qui es-tu ?** » cracha-t-il, ses yeux verts brillants de rage.

« **Réfléchis, Harry Potter. Quelqu'un qui déteste Draco Malfoy. Quelqu'un qui déteste également Harry Potter. Qui puis-je être ?** »

« **Auguste Jugson. Un Mangemort.** »

L'homme gloussa et remonta sa manche. Son bras était vierge.

« **Raté. Mais mon frère l'était. Optimus Jugson. Il a participé à la Bataille du Département du Ministère et à cause de toi, il a été envoyé à Azkaban ! Il est mort là-bas ! Voldemort devait nous rendre notre puissance d'antan ! Ces sales Moldus devaient payer leur arrogance ! Nous leur étions supérieurs ! Cette femme, cette connasse, n'aurait jamais dû fuir, je la voulais !** »

« **Toi aussi tu as de sérieux problème mec. Quoi ? Tu t'es fait rejetée alors tu veux tuer tout le monde ? Tu t'es posé des questions sur ta santé mentale ? **»

Il était du côté de Voldemort simplement parce qu'il avait été éconduit par une Moldue ? Parce qu'il avait tenté de s'en prendre à elle et qu'elle s'était défendue ?

« **La ferme ! LA FERME ! Le Maître aurait rendu le monde meilleur, à notre hauteur, et vous deux l'avez fait échouer, vous l'avez trahi ! Je ne vous le pardonnerais jamais !** »

« **Donc j'avais raison. **» déclara Harry sans paraitre un seul second inquiet ou apeuré. « **Tu es bien un Mangemort. Alors quoi, tu étais trop faible pour s'en prendre à nous alors tu as dû trouver des larbins ? Greta et ****Elliot ****Smethwyck étaient donc plus doués que toi ? Parce que l'attaque n'a pas tué Draco, l'incendie ne nous a pas tué, le poison non plus. Tu n'es pas très doué comme meurtrier. Au moins, ****Elliot ****Smethwyck à réussit à kidnapper Draco, et Greta à me toucher. **» susurra-t-il d'une voix sifflante en le regardant devenir de plus en plus rouge.

L'homme perdit tout contrôle. Il explosa. Sa colère lui fit faire sa première bêtise : il fit de la Magie accidentelle qui envoya une bourrasque de vent sur Harry, faisant tomber sa chaise. Harry chuta sur le sol mouillé et les pierres griffèrent sa peau, faisant perler son sang. Le brun regarda le criminel s'approcher de sa démarche boiteuse, furieux, et le regarda droit dans les yeux quand il empoigna violemment ses cheveux pour tirer son visage à sa hauteur. La position était terriblement inconfortable, car il était toujours attaché à la chaise, mais il sentit son sang couler jusque ses doigts.

« **La jalousie vous enlaidie, mon cher. **» pouffa-t-il en vérifiant que son sang était également présent sur les mains de Jugson.

Il laissa deux coups d'atteindre avant de reprendre la parole, toussant à cause du liquide dans sa gorge. Il se demanda si Draco était témoin de sa déchéance et s'il avait peur. Mais si Jugson était concentré sur lui, alors il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

« **Cependant… Il se trouve que vous m'avez sous-estimé. Vous vous êtes dit que le Survivant, l'Élu, le Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier était faible ou quoi ? Si j'ai vaincu Voldemort, ce n'est pas avec des jolies paroles.** **Si je l'ai vaincu, ce n'est pas avec de la magie blanche.** » déclara Harry d'une voix froide.

Bon, en réalité, il l'avait battu simplement en lui faisant perdre ses moyens et en étant le propriétaire légitime de la baguette qu'il avait utilisé pour essayer de le tuer mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Derrière lui, Talya apparut, flottant. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage tant sa fureur était grande et les marques sur ses bras, ces marques des plus grands guerriers, étaient effrayantes sur sa peau pâle.

Jugson comprit enfin et recula d'un pas, stupéfait. Quand il vit le sang sur le visage d'Harry et celui sur ses mains, il hoqueta de peur. Il brandit sa baguette vers Harry mais il était déjà trop tard.

***Adieu.** * siffla la jeune fille avec un sourire terrifiant.

HPDM

_Draco rêvait. Il le savait car les couleurs avaient cette teinte sombre caractéristique des rêves et des souvenirs. Il savait qu'il rêvait parce que la lune se reflétait dans l'eau qui s'étalait à perte de vue, montant à peine plus haut que ses chevilles, mais qu'elle n'était pas présente dans le ciel. Il savait qu'il rêvait parce que les poissons qui nageaient dans cette étendue d'eau étaient de toutes les couleurs. Il savait qu'il rêvait car il y avait des centaines de Gerbera rouges, roses et jaunes qui flottaient paresseusement. _

_Et surtout, il savait qu'il rêvait parce qu'il n'y avait pas ce vide dans sa gorge. _

_« __**Tu es dans l'Entre-Monde.**__ » dit une voix féminine derrière lui. _

_Quand il se retourna, il découvrit une silhouette à quelques mètres. C'était une femme, plus grande que lui. Elle avait les cheveux blonds. Ses yeux étaient bleus, et ses lèvres souriaient avec douceur. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe empire noire et d'une cape tout aussi sombre, là où lui était blanc. Sa mère. _

_Mais ce n'était pas réellement elle, il le savait. Il le sentait. _

_« __**Qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que je suis mort ?**__ » demanda Draco _à voix haute_. _

_Surpris de pouvoir parler, il porta sa main à sa gorge. Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Voilà si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa propre voix. _

_« __**Tu n'es pas mort, Draco Malfoy, mais en introspection. Quant à mon identité, je suis certaine que tu l'as devinée.**__ » _

_« __**Vous… Vous êtes ma Magie. Pourquoi prendre l'apparence de ma mère ?**__ » _

_Elle dégageait le même sentiment que celui qu'il ressentait quand il utilisait sa Magie. Cette chaleur familière, à la fois maternelle et sauvage… _

_« __**C'est exact. Je suis ta Magie. La Magie. Je veille sur toi depuis ta naissance et je te protège. Je suis celle qui a scellé tes souvenirs et soigné ton corps. Je suis celle qui a soigné ton esprit. Pour mon apparence, c'est ton subconscient qui l'a formé, je n'ai pas fait ce choix. **__»_

_« __**Pourquoi…**__ »_

_« __**Pourquoi est-ce que nous nous rencontrons ? Parce qu'il est temps que tu brises tes chaines, Dragon.**__ » souffla la femme en observant Draco tressaillir au surnom que sa mère lui donnait. « __**Parce qu'il est temps que tu cesses de refréner ta puissance.**__ » _

_« __**Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas si puissant. J'ai encore du mal à lancer des sorts sans baguette !**__ » _

_« __**Parce que tu ne crois pas en toi. Ton Chevalier te l'a dit. Pour lancer un sort, il faut de la concentration, des émotions et de la confiance. Si tu lances un sort en craignant de ne pas y arriver, tu échoueras. Mais si tu crois en toi, tu ne pourras que réussir.**__ » _

_Draco baissa la tête, le cœur battant. Il avait peur et en même temps non. Ses mains tremblaient mais d'impatience. Son corps aussi voulait qu'il cesse de se restreindre. _

_« __**Harry…**__ »_

_« __**Harry aura besoin de toi. Plus les années passent, plus la Mort récupère des âmes et plus il devient puissant. Viendra un jour où il perdra le contrôle et où il aura besoin de toi.**__ » _

_« __**Mais je ne suis pas aussi puissant que lui ! Même en utilisant toute ma Magie, je…**__ »_

_« __**Ce n'est pas tant ta puissance qui compte ici, mais votre lien. Votre Magie s'est mélangée. C'est pour cela que tu es le seul à pouvoir le vaincre. **__» _

_« __**Mélangée ?**__ » s'étonna Draco._

_La Magie sous l'apparence de sa mère sourit. _

_« __**Oui. Lorsqu'il t'a lancé un sort utilisé pour te mutiler sans savoir quel était son rôle et qu'il l'a immédiatement regretté, un lien s'est formé entre vous. Il avait essayé de te tuer. Une minuscule part de sa Magie était entrée en toi. Quand il t'a sauvé de l'attaque en lançant un sort de stase sur ton corps, le lien s'est renforcé et un peu de ta Magie est entrée en lui. Par la suite, il t'a aidé à contrôler ta Magie et tu lui as permit de la toucher. Avec ce contact entre les deux, un pont s'est formé. Quand vous avez fait l'amour la première fois, il a perdu une partie du contrôle sur sa Magie, qui a été libérée. Parce qu'il était en contact direct avec toi, elle est de nouveau entrée en toi. Le surplus d'énergie a causé un retour, et ta Magie a été envoyée à Harry par le pont formé. Lors de l'incendie, la Magie d'Harry, alors sous la forme d'un Patronus possédant une conscience, t'a entouré et protégé. Sa Magie a aidé la tienne à te maintenir en vie, ce qui les a mélangées. Tu l'as surement remarqué. La fois où ton Chevalier avait perdu le contrôle, tu n'as eu aucun dommage. Sa Magie ne peut pas te blesser, car elle reconnaît la tienne.**__ »_

_« __**Alors nos Magie sont mélangées ? **__»_

_« __**Oui. C'est ce qui fait de vous des Âmes-Sœurs. C'est ce qui fait que le jour où ton esprit sera séparé de ton corps, tu n'iras pas à la Mort, mais tu resterais auprès d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps. **__» _

_« __**Mais comment ? Mon âme ne pourra pas rester attachée à lui comme ça ! **__»_

_« __**Tu seras la première âme qu'il récupèrera. A l'instant même où le lien entre ton corps et ton âme sera brisé, Harry deviendra la Mort.**__ » _

_« __**Alors nous serons ensembles ? **__»_

_« __**Oui. Tu es l'Âme-Sœur d'un presque Dieu après tout. **__» répondit sa mère avec un clin d'œil. _

_Elle leva la tête vers le ciel sans lune et sembla voir quelque chose car elle déposa ses mains sur les joues de Draco. _

_« __**Il est l'heure. Ton Chevalier est là. Tu dois briser tes chaines, Draco Malfoy.**__ » _

_En regardant dans l'eau, il comprit pourquoi la lune avait un reflet mais pas d'existence. _

_Ce n'était pas la lune. _

_C'était une cage, dans laquelle une boule bleue flottait._

oOo

Draco ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où Auguste Jugson perdait le contrôle. Il vit immédiatement le visage d'Elliot Smethwyck au-dessus de lui. Il sentait une énergie nouvelle couler dans ses veines. Comme si on avait libéré une cascade, comme si on avait allumé un bucher. Il savait, sans avoir à regarder, qu'une autre marque était apparue sur son bras droit. Il savait, sans avoir à se voir, que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur nommée « bleu givré », un bleu tirant sur le vert.

Elliot Smethwyck recula vivement, surpris. Draco en profita pour s'asseoir avec calme, observant autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre, petite mais lumineuse. Un lit, une commode, et un bureau étaient les seuls meubles. Une vitre donnait sur un cachot sombre, et Draco remarqua immédiatement Harry, ligoté à une chaise alors qu'il homme le tabassait.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement. Mais Elliot Smethwyck reprit ses esprits et utilisa sa force supérieure à celle de Draco pour le plaquer au mur.

/**Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ?** / demanda froidement Draco, de cette voix hautaine et méprisante qu'il avait utilisé toute son enfance.

En libérant sa Magie, elle lui avait rendu ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de tout. _Tout_. Et il était tombé amoureux d'Harry une troisième fois, après s'être souvenu de la première.

« **Draco ! Je vous ai libéré d'Harry Potter ! N'êtes-vous pas heureux ?** » s'extasia le kiné en le regardant avec adoration.

/**Heureux ? Alors que tu viens de me kidnapper ? Alors tu m'as trahi ? ALORS QUE TU VEUX ME SEPARER DE MON ÂME-SŒUR ?! **/

Il n'eut pas besoin de le toucher. Il n'eut pas besoin de le pousser. Il laissa sa Magie sortir et elle expulsa l'homme contre le mur. Il ne cilla même pas au craquement inquiétant qui retentit.

« **Je… Je ne comprends pas… Vous le haïssiez…** »

/**Le haïr ? Alors qu'il m'a sauvé par trois fois ? Alors que c'est mon Chevalier ? Alors qu'il m'aime plus que ma propre famille ne m'a jamais aimée ? Êtes-vous idiot ? **/

« **Il a… Il a tué Cédric !** »

/**Cédric ?** /

« **Cédric Diggory ! C'est de sa faute s'il est mort ! **»

/**Voldemort a tué Cédric Digorry, comme il a tué bien d'autres personnes ! Et Harry nous a tous libérés de son emprise. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir ! **/

« **Pour que tu retournes à Harry Potter ?! Jamais !** »

Elliot Smethwyck sortit sa baguette avec rapidité et cria un sort. Draco ne bougea pas et regarda avec satisfaction _S_ila_s_ sortir du Totem et dévorer le sort. Le garçon cria de surprise et de peur, reculant quand le serpent avançait. Draco s'avança à son tour, et il attira sa baguette à lui d'un geste de la main. Mais Elliot Smethwyck se défendit et lança son poing vers son visage.

Draco, grâce à l'entrainement de Svana, évita habilement le coup. Il tourna sur lui-même, augmentant sa force par l'élan et frappa violement le plexus solaire. L'autre s'étrangla et se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Le blond en profita pour abattre son coude sur l'arrière de la tête du roux en utilisant sa Magie pour dédoubler sa puissance, qui s'évanouit.

Sans un regard en arrière, Draco se détourna du corps et fit face à la vitre. Derrière, Harry venait de terminer son sort et il vit une multitude de tentacules sortir des ombres et s'enrouler autour du corps de l'homme défiguré, qui hurla. Elles l'emmenèrent dans un coin sombre et il n'y eu plus aucun bruit.

Décidant qu'il était temps de sortir, Draco s'entailla la main d'un sort et la tendit devant lui. D'un sort de magie noire, apprit il y a fort longtemps, il fit exploser le mur et la vitre qui le séparaient d'Harry. Quand ce dernier posa ses yeux noirs sur lui, il comprit. Il comprit que Harry l'aimait vraiment, que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ou une vengeance. Il comprit que Harry l'aimerait aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, qu'il était son Chevalier.

« **Draco !** »

Les Aurors et leurs amis arrivèrent au sous-sol au moment où leurs lèvres se touchaient. Ils détournèrent les yeux gênés, et allèrent récupérer les deux corps sans connaissance.

« **Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là. Avec moi.** »

/**Aussi longtemps que tu existeras.** /

« **Les mecs !** » cria un Ron joyeux en débarquant.

/**Tss. Weasley, toujours à polluer mon air.** /

Ron se figea stupéfait et Harry sursauta de surprise, avant qu'ils ne regardent Draco avec des yeux ronds. Le blond avait son habituelle expression de mépris et regardait le roux comme s'il était aussi désobligeant qu'un cafard.

Les deux garçons déglutirent, incertain de la réaction à avoir. Mais les lèvres de Draco s'étirèrent en un gigantesque sourire moqueur et il éclata de rire.

/**Pff… Ahahah !** **Je rigole ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête Ron ! Je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo !** /

Harry se mit à rire également, puis Ron les rejoint quand il comprit enfin que Draco plaisantait. Il rit encore plus fort quand Harry fit tournoyer Draco qui cria de surprise.

/**Potter ! Repose-moi tout de suite ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! **/

« **Impossible, je t'aime trop pour te lâcher !** »

Talya sourit en voyant Draco rougir. Le garçon enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Harry pour cacher ses joues rouges mais il souriait aussi. Elle pouvait sentir leurs Magie vibrer en harmonie.

Tout irait bien à présent.

.

FIN.


End file.
